Naruto Emiya el rey de los servant
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Armado con un teléfono que contiene todos los servants, Naruto y sus amigos esta dispuesto voltear el mundo shinobi de cabeza con su harem de servant muy op, cuidado mundo el Rey de los servant esta aquí y nadie lo detendrá,
1. Chapter 1

**nota de autor: no mentire, siempre en mi cabeza se ocurre una serie de ideas, hace 1 semana no ando tranquilo después se imaginar un crossover de un gran juego de celular Android llamado Fate grand orden o FGO y naruto en un maravilloso crossover, ya que no hay ningún fanfic de esa serie, así que pensé que más da, tal vez en pocos días podré pone capítulos más para ver si todos le gusten.**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada del rey de los servant**

A pasado 3 años desde que Naruto junto a jiraiya abandonará la aldea de konoha para entrenar, el objetivo era que el rubio uzumaki tenía que volverse más fuerte debido a una organización criminal que quiere secuestrarlo para sacar al zorro de su interior.

Un poco más alejado de la puerta de la aldea, se puede apreciar un especie de portal interdimensional que se abre, en ese portal pudo salir 5 personas, cada uno tenían una apariencia única.

\- al fin, a pasado 3 años, desde que no veo la aldea, aunque Chaldean academy es mejor.-dijo un chico de 16 con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, su vestimenta es el uniforme de la academia Chaldean en cual consiste en un camisa blanca de manga larga con un cinturón y pantalon negro con zapatos y tenia una cinta negra a la altura del pecho, cerca del cuello esta un objeto que tiene forma de una emblema de la academia Chaldean, en su pierna derecha esta amarrado un cinturón con un contenedor de cartas llamados cartas de clases que obtuvo como premios por los eventos que había participado, era Naruto Emiya el auto proclamado rey de los servant y también el favorito de zelrecht y Gilgamesh.

\- ese es tu tierra natal sempai parece un lindo lugar.-dijo una voz femenina de una chica linda de 16 años con el pelo corto color rosa suave y un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo, tienes ojos color de mezcla rosa y morada, su vestimenta es una blusa negra, una casaca de mangas grises y lo demás blanco. También usa una combinación de gafas negras con una corbata roja, Mashu Kyrielite

, su adorable kohai que había conocido durante 2 años en Chaldean academy.

\- así es mashu, ese mi aldea, el lugar donde nací y crecí.-dijo naruto con un rostro serio y nostálgico al recordar la aldea, pero para ser honesto, ya no sentía el cariño que tenia con la aldea cuando era niño, ahora solo sentía como un lugar para hacer turismo y no como un hogar. Chaldean se había convertido en su verdadero hogar y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

\- papá, está bien, parece triste.-pregunto una niña preocupada, tenia la edad de una niña de 13 años, una niña pequeña de baja estatura, tiene el pelo blanco, con ojos amarillo verdoso con iris gatuno, tenia 2 cicatrices, uno en su ojo derecho y el otro en su mejilla, sus hombros tiene una marca circular de color morado y lleva un vestido de una pieza rosado con una sandalia, era su segundo servant y también su hija adoptiva, Jack the ripper, la servant de clase assassin.

\- no es nada jackie-chan, es que siento nostalgia al ver la aldea de nuevo.-dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de Jack con cariño, mashu al ver eso no pudo evitar tener un rubor al ver a su sempai actuar como un padre para Jack.

\- jaja es bueno ver que la aldea este bien durante nuestra ausencia, me pregunto cómo estará tsunede-hime.- dijo jiraiya al ver la aldea de nuevo, después de estar 2 años fuera de las naciones elementales gracia a un cierto vampiro que todo conocen.

\- si ero-sennin, me pregunto cómo será capaz de explicar todo eso a oba-chan acerca de todo esto.-dijo naruto que tenia a Jack sentada en su hombro haciandola reír a la niña con emoción.

\- hmm, con lo que hemos vividos en chaldean, dudo que ella no van a creer, pero de seguro si le muestra ese raro teléfono que te dio ese vampiro, sin duda va a creernos.-dijo jiraiya sabiendo que ese llamado "smartphone" que contiene a los servant que son espíritus heroicos, y por si fuera poco, ese teléfono tiene un almacenamiento infinito de oros y muchas reliquias que serian usados como catalizadores que había conseguido como premios durante su aventuras en chaldean.

-si tiene razón, (*suspiro)..me hubiera gustado que gudako y ritsuka estuviera aquí con nosotros.-se dijo a sí mismo naruto recordando a sus 2 mejores amigos.

-pero sempai, ellos están ocupados con olga-sempai con los deberes de chaldean.-dijo mashu ajustando un poco las gafas con timidez, de repente la ultima persona en salir fue un hombre de de apariencia mayor y se reía.

\- jajaja, debo decirte que fue muy divertido mocoso, creaste un enorme caos a tu llegada en chaldean hace 2 años, fue un entretenimiento digno de mi.-dijo una voz que todo el grupo conocía, era zelrecht, vestía de negro y tenia en su mano un bastón, era un vampiro y no uno cualquiera, era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, era conocido como el mago marshall y que tiene el poder de viajar en diferentes mundo a través de su código místico kaleidoscopio.

\- gracia viejo, me alegro de que te haya gustado mis travesura, gracias a ti, me divertir mucho y pude conocer a todos mis amigos. .-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo reír al anciano.

\- jajaja, sin duda ere el único al que te considero especial, siempre supe que tu harías grandes cosas, bien ante de irme, te daré mi copia de kaleidoscopio sellando en esa carta, con ella podrá regresar a chaldean cuántas veces quiera.-dijo el viejo vampiro dando al rubio una carta de aspecto misterioso.

-gracia, te juro que lo guardaré con mi vida.-dijo Naruto con emoción mientra saca de su bolsillo un teléfono blanco de marca smartphone

Y con solo presionar la pantalla, la carta desaparece como señal de almacenar.

\- bien, ahí es donde terminar, nos vemos jóvenes y por cierto jiraiya-san, no te olvide enviarme una copia de ese libro tuyo jeje, ese muy interesante.-dijo zelrecht con una cara de pervertido.

\- descuida, lo enviare ante de publicarlo.-dijo jiraiya a su más grande fan, nunca hubiera imaginado que el vampiro le gustaba su libro.

\- que bueno, entonces adiós.-se despidió zelrecht entrando al portal para luego desaparecer.

Mientra que Naruto, mashu y Jack miraba a jiraiya con una mirada aburrida, en su mente dijo al unísono.

-pervertido/pervertido/pervertido. -dijo los 3 al mismo tiempo haciendo que jiraiya bajará los ánimos.

\- muy bien, es hora de enfrentar a mi pasado, no dejaré que los akatsuki triunfe, fui entrenado por shirou-tousan y estoy dispuesto a proteger a mi amigos.-dijo Naruto con determinación, protegería a todo sus amigos de Chaldean, incluso protegerias a sus servants de todos los que querían lastimarlos.

-no te preocupe mocoso, te a vuelto más fuerte, sin duda podrá estar a salvo dentro de la aldea, aunque no te gusta yo estaré cuanto más te necesite.-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa, mashu también se acercó y dijo.

\- no te preocupe sempai, estoy contigo.-dijo mashu con un rubor pero tenia una mirada decidida para ayudar a su sempai lo mejor de su capacidad.

\- si papá, mamá tiene razón, yo también ayudare a papá y desmembrare a cualquiera que te lastimen.-dijo Jack en su hombro mientra invoca su cuchillo .

\- jajaja gracia mashu y jackie-chan, los protegeres con mi vida, es una promesa.-dijo Naruto mirando con cariño a sus amiga e hija, y su mirada enfocó en la aldea.

\- muy bien es hora de que la aldea conozca al Rey de los servants, cuidado akatsuki, yo emiya Naruto esta listo para los que viene.-dijo el rubio caminando juntos a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Estaba feliz de haber conocido a zelrecht hace 2 años, jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión que tomo hace 2 años, una decisión que cambio por completo su vida.

 **Flash back 2 años ante.**

En un extenso bosque se puede apreciar la calma y tranquilidad , pero esa calma se ve interrumpida por un grito de guerra.

\- **Rasenshuriken!**.-un grito y de repente una explosión de viento se escuchó por todo el bosque ahuyentando a todos los animales cercanos que habia en el bosque.

En un parte del bosque se puede ver 2 personas, uno estaba sentando en la roca con las piernas cruzadas y el otro estaba enfrente de una enorme roca demolida producto del intenso ataque.

\- debo decir que es impresionante el rápido progreso que avanza naruto, un año a pasado y lograste agregar un elemento al rasengan, una hazaña que ni el cuarto hokage pudo hacer en su juventud.-elogio jiraiya al ver el desempeño que hizo su aprendiz y ahijado.

-jeje no hay de que ero-sennin, soy rápido de aprender.-dijo naruto, no era una mentira, era un hecho.

-kakashi fue un tonto en no notar el potencial que el mocoso tiene, debió al meno prepararlo en lugar de concentrar tanto en esa mocosa uchiha.-pensó jiraiya con enojo al recordar al estudiante de minato.

\- es cierto, no sólo dominante el rasengan y su elemento, si no también aprendiste los taijutsu y también unos ninjutsus, bueno será mejor que nos preparamos para viajar a otro pueblo.-dijo jiraiya levantándose de la roca, naruto se puso serio cuando eso se refería.

\- los akatsuki sigue nuestro rastro, a este paso, nos alcanzará.-dijo el sannin preparando unas cosas, desde hace 3 semanas 2 miembros de akatsuki itachi y kizame lo había sorprendido y casi tenía en su manos, ahora lo cada vez que viaja de pueblo a pueblo siempre aparece algún importante de akatsuki y que nunca deja de seguir su rastro.

\- tch, juro que nos sigue a todos lados, a este ritmo no podre seguir con el entrenamiento en paz.-dijo naruto con una mueca

-(suspiro)..sera difícil encontrar un lugar sin atraer la atención de los informantes, aun con la red de espionaje, no estoy al tanto de los planean, si pudiéramos encontrar un lugar donde entrenar tranquilo por 2 años sería posible, pero donde.-dijo jiraiya, y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que una voz misteriosa hablo.

\- tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo.-dijo una voz haciendo que jiraiya y su ahijado se prepara en guardia y mira de un lado a otro para encontrar la fuente de esa voz.

-quien anda ahí, acaso ere un enemigo.-ordenó jiraiya con una mirada sería, dejando a un lado su lado travieso para enfocar a su futuro enemigo, naruto se mantenía en calma esperando alguna emboscada.

Pronto se escuchó una risa al aire y unos aplauso.

\- no se preocupen, yo no soy el enemigo y también no causar problema, solo soy un buen samaritano que ayuda a los necesitado.-dijo un anciano que aparece de la nada, tal vez su postura despreocupada lo hacía bajar la guardia pero el poder del anciano era a un nivel muy diferente, en opinión de jiraiya ya que su instinto le gritaba que no luchará contra ese hombre.

\- cual es tu nombre entonce si no ere un enemigo.-pregunto jiraiya en alerta. El anciano sólo sonrió se dijo .

\- mi nombre es Zelrecht, soy el mago marshall y también portador de la magia de Kaleidoscopio.-dijo zelrecht con una postura burlona.

Tanto naruto como jiraiya estaba confundido con el nombre ya que es algo que nunca había escuchando ante y sobre el término mago marshall también era desconocido para ambos.

\- mi nombre es jiraiya el sannin, un placer zelrecht-san, no se que en que vas a ayudarno, pero de seguro quiere algo a cambio no.-dijo jiraiya, era obvio que había un motivo más para que ese hombre se ofresca su ayuda, además no le quedaba mucha opciones, tenía que confiar en ese hombre si es que podía confiar en el.

Justo cuando jiraiya terminará de hablar, naruto decidió presentarse.

\- no se que pasa aquí, pero mi nombre es.-dijo naruto sólo para que el anciano lo adelantará.

\- no es necesario que te presente jovencito, se muy bien de ti, ere naruto uzumaki el ninja más impredecible de la historia, es un honor conocer tal persona.-dijo zelrecht sorprendiendo a ambos pero también subiendole el ego al uzumaki.

-ja ja enserio, gracia abuelo.-dijo naruto sin importar si ese hombre era el enemigo o aliado.

\- jaja como siempre un joven tan respetuoso, bien debido a mi ayuda, seria la decisión para el chico si quiere mi ayuda o no.-dijo zelrecht sólo para que jiraiya hablará.

\- y porque la decisión de naruto.-cuestionó el sannin, apesar de que el hombre era poderoso no parecía ser de confianza con esa aura misteriosa.

\- porque yo siento un enorme potencial que tiene y que en algún futuro el chico tomará el mundo shinobi de cabeza, con mi ayuda el chico se volverá una tormenta de locura.-dijo zelrecht dando a naruto un folleto de una escuela especial.

\- si, no mentire, mi ahijado tiene potencial, pero que gana tu de todo eso zelrecht-san, dudo que es gratis esa ayuda.-dijo el sannin mientra naruto se enfocaba en leer el folleto, parecía interesante que habían en el folleto.

\- oh bueno, supongo que no haría daño explicar mi motivo, buscó entretenerme, soy un vampiro que viviré muchos años, eso me aburriría, por eso observó en silencio en muchos universos alterno para ver lo interesante como si fuera ver una tv.-dijo zelrecht diciendo su verdadero motivo.

\- parece interesante esa chaldean academy ero-sennin, tiene eventos divertidos y puedo llegar a tener muchos amigos.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa. Jiraiya no pudo evitar leer también el folleto y estaba en los cierto, un lugar desconocido sería perfecto para que naruto pudiera descansar y hacer amigos y también entrenar en paz sin la intervención de los akatsuki.

-bien joven uzumaki, es tu decisión.-dijo zelrecht con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo pensó, y pensó hasta llegar a una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo.

-si, acepto abuelo.-dijo naruto con una mirada de determinación, zelrecht sonrió y aplaudió ligeramente.

\- bravo, bravo jovencito, a tomado una gran decisión, y como premio te daré esto.-dijo zelrecht chasqueando los dedos y de la nada aparece un especie de objeto rectangular de color blanco rodeado de brilla y cantos de ángeles.

-woaah, que es eso abuelo.-dijo naruto al ver una cosas tan hermosa en su corta vida.

-jaja eso jovencito, es un smartphone, un celular que tiene muchas funciones, mucha gente de su edad lo usa y es super genial, lo agrege unas modificaciones para que su uso sea tan placentero.-dijo zelrecht dando a naruto el celular.

\- en serio es mio? , parece muy caro y valioso.-dijo Naruto mirando al celular con amor ya que sentía como un amor a primera vista.

\- por supuesto que es tuyo, muchos chicos a su edad usan esa maravilla, incluso en Chaldean te puede enseñar a usar esos aparato majestuoso.-dijo zelrecht chasqueando los dedos, detrás del vampiro se abría una especie se portal.

\- gracia abuelo, lo cuidaré.-dijo naruto guardando el smartphone en su bolsillo.

\- no hay de que, bien vamos Chaldean nos espera.-dijo viejo caminando hacia el portal.

Tanto naruto y jiraiya se miraban para luego asentir y caminar hacia el portal en busca de una nueva aventura y un mundo que descubrir.

Zelrecht al ver detrás suyo sonrió en mente.

\- gracia naruto uzumaki, siento que contigo el mundo jamás se preparará para los que viene je je.-pensó zelrecht junto a naruto y jiraiya abandonado su mundo para ir a otro.

 **Fin de flash back**.

Naruto sonría en mente recordando la mejor decisión que había tomado, tenia muchos amigos y tenia una hija adoptiva, conoció a todos los servants que lo respetaba como su máster infierno incluso Gilgamesh lo respetaba lo suficiente como para ayudarlo cuando sea necesario.

Ahora nuestro protagonista caminaba tranquilamente hacia el pueblo con sus amigos y familia, tenia mucho que hacer hoy y nada iba a salir mal.

 **Fin de Capítulo 1.**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, en ese fanfic es un crossover de Fate pero tiene un poco de fate kaleid con el temas de las cartas de clases, donde naruto puede transformarse en espíritus heroicos**

 **Con el temas del emparejamientos, naruto tendrá un harem de servants femenino incluyendo a astolfo versión femenina,**

 **Además espero que le gusten**

 **Cartas de clase de naruto**

 **Saber : ?**

 **Archer: ?**

 **Lancer: ?**

 **Assassin: ?**

 **Caster: ?**

 **Berserker: ?**

 **Deje un comentarios sobre que espíritu heroicos quiere que naruto use en las cartas.**

 **Espero que le gusten ese fanfic, siento que a muchos les gustarán ese potencial.**

 **Así que bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor:** Hola mundo, vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo de naruto emiya para que todos las lean, así que bye bye.

Voy a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

- **julio lucero:** gracia julio, me alegro de que te gusten, espero que te gusten el segundo capítulo.

\- **Xirons20** : si mi amigo, habrá mucha locura hoy en ese capítulo, naruto tendrá que lidiar con sus harem de servant lo mejor que pueda.

\- **metalero anarkista:** gracia por recomendar un máster, unos de ellos aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, así que espero que disfruten del capitulo 2.

 **\- Guest** : gracia bro, si también habrá un servant de clase berserker.

 **-** miguelgiuliano. co **:** excelente recomendaciones para los servant en especial jeann alter, a propósito cada capítulo tendrá un poco de flash back sobre naruto en su viaje y aventura de chaldea academy, también unos omakes de naruto y sus servants.

 **Capítulo 2: locura en konoha, la posesiva kiyohime y la yandere serenity**

 **Konoha**

El grupo de naruto había entrado al konoha hace poco, tanto mashu como Jack estaba mirando en los alrededores de la aldea con emoción ya que la aldea era hermosa, naruto estaba distraído revisando los item raros desde su celular.

-jajaja ese lugar no a cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos, mira naruto hasta le pusieron un rostro de piedra de tsunade-hime en el monte hokage.-dijo jiraiya, naruto dejo de prestar atención para enfocar el rostro de piedra y dijo.

-si, tiene razón, me pregunto cómo le fue obaa-chan como líder de ese pueblo.-murmuró naruto para luego prestar atención al teléfono.-jiraiya suspiró, su ahijado se había obsesionado demasiado con ese smartphone y de todas las cosas relacionado con las invocaciónes de servants y Saint Quartz y no ayudaba a que Gudako lo había llevado al camino del rey de los servant influyendo esa mente. Siempre supo que Gudako era una mala influencia pero el daño estaba hecho, naruto se había convertido en una versión masculina de Gudako con su obsesión de recolectar Saint Quartz y tener más servant para hacerlo su amigo.

\- ese lugar es lindo sempai, parece similar a Japón.-dijo mashu, debido al vestuario que todos tenían, atrae atención de los aldeanos que el grupo pasaba por ahí.

\- sí mashu, y que te parece la aldea jackie-chan.-pregunto naruto con mirada paternal.

\- parece lindo papá, aunque chaldea city es mejor.-dijo jack con una sonrisa, el rubio tenía razón en lo que dijo Jack, ya que chaldea city era una ciudad con mayor tecnología y con konoha era una aldea primitiva que carece de todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología.

\- tiene razón, mashu no te separe de mi, no quiero que te pierda en el camino.-dijo naruto al ver los rostro de esos jóvenes que mira a mashu con sonrojo, hasta uno le sílbava, eso le enojo mucho al rubio y se puso al lado de su adorable kohai.

\- e-entiendo sempai, me aferrare a ti.-dijo mashu sonrojandose mientra abrazaba en el brazo del rubio, aunque mashu estaba tímida al contacto de su sempai por dentro se sentía feliz.

-( estoy caminado al lado del sempai como pareja, si!).-gritaba mashu en mente muy feliz, solo imaginaba como seria se boda.

-naruto, debería relajarte, mashu esta grande para que la trate como a una chica.-dijo Jiraiya, su ahijado era muy celoso explosivo, no le gustaba que alguien le molestará a sus amigas, la misma forma que hacía gudako cuando se trataba de sus servants, el sannin no admitiria, tenia miedo de que esa chica le causaría al mundo shinobi el fin del mundo, era una experiencia que nunca quería imaginar.

Naruto de repente mira al sannin con enojo y de repente abraza a mashu de manera posesivo haciendo sonrojar mucho a su kohai.

\- S-Sempai...-se sonrojo mashu, no esperaba el abrazo de su sempai.

\- jamás viejo cochino, no dejaré que nadie le haga nada santo a mi linda kohai, además no dejaré que tu le haga como un personaje de tu cochino libro.-dijo naruto con una mirada sería.

\- oye no diga eso de mi obra que tanto esfuerzo hice, alguien como tu nunca apreciaría el arte mocoso.-dijo Jiraiya muy dramáticamente mientra sacaba el libro de su bolso.

\- arte mi culo, jackie-chan destruye ese oscuro libro.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

\- si papá...-dijo Jack y salto hacia el sannin invocando sus dos cuchillos y de un rápidos series de huelgas, el libro quedó hecho pedazos.

\- nooo!, mi investigación, tanto esfuerzo ahora reducido a pedazo.-lloró el sannin de rodilla enfrente de los pedazos de papeles.

\- bien nos vamos, obaa-chan nos espera, vamos mashu y jackie-chan.-dijo naruto abandonando al sannin.

\- claro sempai/ si papá.-dijo las dos mientra acompaña al rubio al algún lugar dejando sólo al sannin en su miseria.

\- nadie me respeta.-solloza el sannin en posición fetal al perder su investigación.

 **Cambio de escena.**

naruto y su kohai junto a su hija iba caminando hacia la torre del hokage.

\- chicas, que le parece el pueblo.-pregunto el rubio a su kohai y su hija.

\- parece enorme, es mucho más grande que chaldea city.-dijo mashu con una voz cálida y calmada, con Jack asintiendo estando de acuerdo con mashu.

\- ja ja ja por nada lo llama unas de las aldeas ninjas más grandes.-dijo naruto para luego ponerse serio.

-mashu, jackie-chan, quiero que tenga cuidado en ese pueblo, no mencione de donde venga, ese pueblo a pesar de ser amable también es un pueblo militarizado, porque hará lo que sea por obtener poder, si descubre lo de chaldea serán usando como conejillos de india, por eso debe evitar traer atención innecesario.-dijo el rubio, tanto mashu como Jack asentía en silencio entendiendo lo que dijo el rubio.

\- me alegro, bien dejamos a un lado ese sombrío momento y concentremo en la diversión.-dijo naruto de forma alegre mientra alza su puño al aire.

\- entiendo sempai/ si papá.-dijo ambas mientra sigue al lado de su sempai/ padre.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Oficina de tsunade.**

La oficina se encontraba ocupada debido al escritorio llenó de papeles, detrás de ese papeles, se encontraba tsunade y al parecer no estaba de humor.

\- Cómo odio ese trabajo .-se quejo tsunade al ver la enorme pila de papeles.

\- a veces siento lástima que naruto tendrá que pasar lo mismo, tsunade-sama.-dijo shizune con una sonrisa tímida.

\- de eso no hay duda, hmm, se suponía que hoy regresaría jiraiya y naruto a la aldea hoy, a pasado 3 años.-pregunto la hokage esperando ver a su ahijado.

\- bueno, el último mensaje que envió el sapo de jiraiya-sama, es que naruto será acompañando a una bella chica y su hija.-dijo shizune para luego sorprender lo que leyó, tsunade al escuchar eso dijo.

\- perdón...puede repetirlo, creo que escuche mal.-dijo tsunade con la esperanza de que sea una broma.

\- dice que naruto será acompañado por una bella chica y su hija.-dijo shizune volviendo leer el ultimo mensaje, la líder aplastó el vaso de sake mientra su mente imaginaba a un naruto en un burdel rodeados de mujeres que lo miraba con lujuria.

\- ese hombre, es hombre muerto!.-gritó tsunade con furia asustando mucho a su asistente.

-maldita sea jiraiya, te atreviste a corromper a mi ahijado, cuando lo vea le daré la peor putiza del siglo!.-grito tsunade mientra su puño estaba envuelto se chakra como señal de estar cabreada.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Dentro de la torre vemos a Naruto caminando con mashu y Jack, el rubio tenía el tiempo suficiente para comprar a las chicas un par de palitos de helados y de paso seguir hacia la torre.

Una vez que llegaron a la cima de la torre el rubio estaba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, el rubio miro a mashu terminar el helado y tenia crema de frutilla en su mejilla, el rubio le colocó el dedo en la mejilla para limpiarlo y luego probarlo sonrojando mucho a mashu.

\- s-sempai, que hace.-pregunto mashu un poco avergonzada.

\- jajaja nada mashu, solo que había un poco de helado y quería limpiarlo.-dijo Naruto de manera simple y directo haciendo sonrojar mucho a mashu.

Pero pronto mashu se acercó al rostro de su sempai para reclamar un beso que tanto años había esperado, justo cuando eso iba a pasar el teléfono de naruto comenzó a vibrar locamente y estaba rodeado de un aura oscuro, naruto al ver a su teléfono en ese estado palideció.

\- oh no.-murmuró asustado el rubio sabía que le pasaría.

Pronto el teléfono emitió una potente haz de luz que cubrió el lugar, cuando la luz se disipó, naruto abrió los ojos sólo para palidecer, estaba su 2 servants favoritos, una era un servant de cabello largo de color verde, con 3 pares de cuerno en ambos lado de su cabeza, tenia vestido un kimono verde y tenia los ojos amarillo como una serpiente, era una servant de clase lancer, kiyohime y emitía un aura de fuego azul y una mirada de yandere peor que yuno gasai.

 **( kiyohime (lancer nivel 5) nivel de celos: 995/1000).**

\- ara ara Master, con que coqueteaba con la demi-servant a mis espalda, tal ves debería darte un castigo por tal atrevimiento.-dijo kiyohime de manera suave pero aterradora mientra tapa su boca con un abanico amarillo.

\- k-kiyohime...eso no es lo que piensa.-trato de explicar el pobre rubio sólo para que un kunai pase a un lado de cabeza asustando al protagonista.

\- con que Master estaba siendo infiel, que diría si el gran fundador se enterara de ese descuido Master.-dijo una voz tétrica de una chica de su edad con el pelo púrpura corto, piel oscura y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, su vestimenta era negra con una máscara de hassan al otro lado de su cabeza, era la servant de clase assassin hassan of serenity y al parecer estaba mirando a su Master con los ojos vacío sin brillo mientra sus dedos tenías los kunais listo para ser lanzado.

 **( Hassan of serenity (assassin nivel 5) nivel de celos: 790/1000).**

Mientra que todas esa tensión sucedía, Jack estaba sentada observando con una sonrisa como desarrollaba ese giro de acontecimiento.

Naruto estaba temblando de miedo, justo aparece mashu para salvarlo.

\- aunque sean los servants de sempai, no dejaré que lo lastime.-dijo mashu dispuesto a proteger a su amado sempai.

\- no te meta en esto demi-servant, pagarás por engatusar a mi Master, eso es imperdonable.-dijo kiyohine caminando peligrosamente.

\- estoy de acuerdo con lancer en esto, Master es mio y voy a recuperarlo, aunque tenga que silenciar a unas cuantas fulana.- dijo serenity poniéndose la máscara de Hassan dando un aspecto más tétrico.

\- chicas, por favor no podemos arreglar las cosas con calmas.-dijo naruto tratando de razonar mientra retrocedía sólo para tocar su espalda en la puerta.

Pronto kiyohime y serenity se abalanza hacia el rubio tratando se estrangularlo, mashu también se lanzó para salvar a su sempai, debido la brusquedad del movimiento de las 3, la puerta de la oficina del hokage se rompió haciendo que los 4 cae sobre la puerta.

Cómo resultado el rubio estaba en el suelo mirado a tsunade que tenia una mirada inexpresiva y a una shizune muy sorprendida.

\- obaa-chan...-murmuró naruto ignorando a las 3 que tenia encima.

\- naruto quien son esas mujeres.-exigió la hokage al ver a su ahijado rodeados de esas chicas.

-...ah...bueno ellas son mis...-trato de encontrar una forma de decir algo sólo para que Jack apareciera.

\- papá...esta bien...mamá no te lastimó.-dijo la niña preocupada, shizune se sorprendió por eso y tsunade simplemente se levantó de su mesa y paso a un lado de un derribado naruto y sus mujeres.

\- obaa-chan, adonde vas? .-pregunto el rubio.

Tsunade lo mira de reojo.

\- tengo una palabras con ese viejos pervertido, volveré y cuando vuelva quiero que me explique quien son esas mujeres.-dijo la hokage con un tono serio.

-...o-okey ...-dijo el rubio temblando de miedo al ver a su madrina tan sería.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Jiraiya se encontraba todavía en posición fetal llorando por la pérdida de su investigación, estaba tan triste que no noto una sombre que cernía sobre el sannin.

Jiraiya levantó la vista sólo para ver a tsunade crujir los nudillos.

\- - TSU-TSU-TSUNA-D-D-DE -dijo con miedo el hombre, y antes de que dijera alguna palabra, Tsunade comenzó a golpear sin parar- !AAAAAAH, ESPERA TSUNADE ESO DUELE! - se escucho el grito de Jiraiya por toda la aldea- !POR FAVOR, AAAAHHH MI RIÑON! ¡AUUUHH MI OTRO RIÑON! -gritaba el gama Sannin haciendo que toda Konoha lo escuche-.

Pronto la aldea comenzará a temer la ira de la hokage y espero que el pobre rubio salga del lío que se metió por su ignorancia.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Nota del autor: espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, en el próximo capítulo naruto tendrá que arreglarse para decir a tsunade sobre sus servants, también sobre la herencias de su padre, naruto siendo honesto no le importaba la herencia y tampoco su padre, además , que reacción tendrá el equipo 7 sakura y satsuki ( fem sasuke) sobre el harem de naruto.**

Dios será una masacre literalmente.

Espero que le gusten.

Así que bye bye.

 **Omake: gilgamesh la reina de los mestizos.**

Vemos a naruto junto a Archer emiya, lancer cu chalainn y gilgamesh la reina de los héroes.

Ambos se encontraba en un bosque de noche y los 4 sentando cerca de la fogata, tanto lancer y emiya estaba charlando y naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamiento hasta que decidió hablar.

\- hey gilgamesh puedo preguntarte algo.-dijo naruto atrayendo la atención de la reina de los héroes.

\- si Master, preguntame lo que sea para que ese rey te sacie tu curiosidad.-dijo la chica con una mirada de arrogancia, emiya y cu-chalainn dejaron de charlar para enfocar en lo que necesitaba

\- estado pensado en algo, tu ere una mitad diosa y mitad humano verdad.-pregunto Naruto.

\- así es, a donde quiere llegar.-dijo gilgamesh levantando una ceja.

\- bueno, hmm eso no te hace un medio mestizo.-dijo naruto, el bosque estaba silencio, pronto cu-chalainn soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Archer emiya desvío la mirada tratando de contenerse de reírse.

\- jajajajaj No puedo creer que el chico solo dijo eso.-exclamó cu-chalainn tratándose de parar de reír sólo para fallar miserablemente.

\- así es como te está mirando.-dijo Archer emiya tapándose la boca para no reír.

Gilgamesh tenía una vena en su mejilla tratando de controlarse pero no podía con la risa de lancer.

\- también, pero el tiene un punto JAJAJAJAJA.-se río lancer, la reina de los héroes no aguanto semejante humillación y sacó de su portal de oro el arma que podía llamarse un noble phantasma anti mundo.

\- enuma elish!.-grito gilgamesh disparando ese poderoso ataque a lancer que fue desintegrado bajo la mirada horrorizado de Naruto y archer emiya.

\- oh no mataron a lancer!.-grito archer emiya sorprendido.

\- Lancer nooo!.-exclamó Naruto mientra sujetaba la lanza destruida de lancer.

Fin del omake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor:** Hola mundo, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya el rey de los servants, como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Vengo a dejar el capitulo 3 para ustedes, fue divertido el segundo capítulo y vengo a explicar una razones para eligir a kiyohime y a serenity como servants, no es porque son mis favoritas, si no porque sus historias y pasado le haría compatible para Naruto.

En pocas palabras, Naruto tuvo un duro pasado de su infancia debido a una carga que minato le colocó a naruto cuando era bebé, así que decidí poner a unas servants que pueda compartir una carga similar al de Naruto.

 **Primero kiyohime, la razón?**

 **Es su historia:** Kiyohime era una doncella que se enamoró a primera vista de un apuesto monje llamado Anchin, quien pidió alojamiento por una noche cuando iba de camino hacia un templo en Kumano. Sin embargo, al visitar a Anchin bien entrada la noche, Kiyohime fue francamente rechazada. No obstante, el monje le prometió que se encontraría con ella de nuevo en su posterior camino de vuelta desde el templo al que se dirigía. Pero...

Anchin rompió su promesa y acabó huyendo sin reencontrarse con ella.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Kiyohime cayó en la desesperación, el dolor y el resentimiento de ser traicionada; se transformó en dragón y dió comienzo a una sanguinaria persecución.

Finalmente lo alcanzó en un templo y lo quemó hasta la muerte mientras este se escondía en el interior de una campana.

Kiyohime es una mujer que vive en el amor, pero cuando se trata de infielidad o rival del amor, su personalidad cambia a un modo Yandere es 100 veces peor que yuno gasai y kotohana junta.

 **Segunda: Hassan of serenity, la razón?**

 **Historia:** ella nació con una capacidad de tener un cuerpo venenoso, lo cual lo hace útil para asesinar, el problema fue que gracia a eso, serenity no sería capaz de amar o recibir afecto físico de su amor sin el riesgo de matarlo, por eso ella a estado sola durante mucho tiempo hasta su muerte, ella lo que más desea en su vida era ser amada y tocada sin el riesgo de matar.

Los que kiyohime y serenity tienen en común, es su falta de amor, ambas sufrieron en término de relación que término con matar a sus parejas.

Entiende.

Bien ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- **Bladetri** : gracia amigo por el like.

\- **Xirons20** : un placer, me alegro que de té riera del omake.

 **\- julio lucero** : así es amigo, habrá emiya archer y lancer cu chulainn.

\- **miguelgiuliano. co:** gracia por el comentario, me alegro de que haya gustado el omake y para que tu este feliz, decidí colocar también berserker of black ( frankenstein), en el harem de naruto. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy.

Aquí le dejo el tercer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: el harem y la herencia.**

 **Despacho de la hokage.**

La oficina estaba en silencio, tsunade miraba seriamente a su ahijado junto a ese trío de chicas junto a esa niña Jack que aferraba a Naruto con una mirada feliz y soñadora (mashu, kiyohime, serenity), tsunade era una persona que puede sacar conclusiones muy apresurada, pero era una persona paciente y decidió dejar que su ahijado cuente su versión de los hechos.

Además el pervertido de su compañero de equipo jiraiya se encontraba también a pesar de tener el cuerpo envuelto de vendas productos de la golpiza que ella misma le dio.

Después de un largo silencio, la hokage hablo con un tono serio que quería respuesta.

-...Naruto...-comenzó la líder hablar con una voz calmada pero tenia un toque de peligrosidad.

-...si obaa-chan..?.-pregunto su ahijado con un tono nervioso, las 3 chicas aún seguía aferrando a espalda.

\- quiere explicarme quien son esas mujeres y porque esa niña te llamó papá...mas te vale que sea verdad, o lo dejaré los mismo que a jiraiya.-dijo tsunade con una amenaza.

-..aah...no se como explicarte correctamente, pero si me deja contarte todo lo que paso, tal vez podría llegar a entender.-dijo el rubio emiya con la esperanza de calmar a su furiosa madrina.

\- más te vales que diga la verdad, o si no tú sabe lo que pasará después.-amenazó la hokage crujiendo los nudillos haciendo que Naruto este pálido.

 **Un rato después.**

Naruto había hecho un esfuerzo en contar a la hokage todo sin dejar un solo detalles, le contó sobre un anciano que le ayudo a ser mas fuerte y que también se inscribió para ir a una academia especial donde hizo mucha cosas y que al final que sus servants era como jutsu de invocación pero en lugar de animales, son espíritus heroicos con sentimientos y emociones.

La hokage esta en silencio tratando de procesar todo y cuando la explicación de Naruto término, ella hablo con un calmado.

-déjame ver si entiendo, dice que tu y jiraiya conocieron a un anciano misterioso con el nombre de zelrecht y que le propuso a Naruto una ayuda en cual era decisión de Naruto y que al aceptarlo, el anciano le llevo a ustedes a un mundo desconocido donde existe personas que puede invocar a servants para luchar por diversión y aventura y que Naruto tiene en sus mano un smartphone que tiene almacenado todas las cosas y que tiene una cantidad ilimitado servants y que casi la mayorías están enamorado de ti y que esa niña es una servant también y que es su hija adoptiva para arrancar.-dijo la líder del pueblo mientra se masajea la frente.

\- más o meno así.-dijo Naruto que tenia a Jack sentada en su regazo mientra que su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Jack.

\- acaso me toma por tonta mocoso! .-rugió levantando de repente tsunade furiosa mientra iba a levantar el puño para golpear a su ahijado.

\- no obaa-chan, es la verdad.-dijo asustado Naruto de forma cómica.

\- tsunade no!.-exclamó jiraiya sabiendo el resultado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las 3 servants saltaron en defensa de proteger a su Master al sentir el peligro.

-pero que...-exclamó tsunade al sentir las tres que tenia un instinto asesino de paso muy elevado, kiyohime manifestó su naginata y le colocó el filo en el cuello de la hokage, serenity con su puñal cerca del cuello y Jack con sus cuchillos a punto de descuartizar el vientre de tsunade, mashu se puso enfrente para proteger a su sempai, las 3 en un cerrar de ojo había inmovilizado a la hokage de clase S más rápido que cualquiera.

\- ...toca a mi Master y ere...-dijo kiyohime de manera fría sólo para que Jack lo termine.

\- ere carne muerta...-dijo Jack con una sonrisa vil y cruel lo apuesto de su personalidad infantil.

-...-serenity ni dijo nada, solo mantenía apretado el puñal cerca del cuello, como señal de que ella no estaba feliz en lo absoluto.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, nadie hablaba, shizune estaba muy sorprendida, lo mismo con Naruto, el sabía la naturaleza sobreprotectora de sus servants pero no esperaba que fuera demasiado.

\- chicas...por favor tranquilas, no es necesario la violencia.-dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a las 3, sabía que los servants toma muy enserio su trabajo, pero combinando su naturaleza yandere de kiyohime y serenity, lo hace mucho peor.

\- pero Master, esa humana estaba a punto de golpearte.-murmuró kiyohime sin soltar su arma, los mismo con las 2.

-lo se, pero ella es mi familia, por favor.-dijo Naruto, sabía que seria fácil usar los sellos de comando para ordenar a sus servants de bajar las armas sería fácil, pero el rubio no le gustaba ese método, por eso preferirían confiar en sus servants a su manera.

Las 3 de malas ganas bajaron su armas, solo porque su Master lo pidió, tsunade estaba sorprendida por la naturaleza protectoras de esas mujeres, hace poco parecía normales pero de repente sonaba como guerreros experimentado.

El rubio suspiro de alivio al evitar sangre derramada, era un alivio que berserker of black ( frankenstein) y caster tamamo no mae no estuviera aquí, porque si eso pasará, la aldea sería un cráter humeante.

\- no se en que demonio te metiste, pero de alguna manera esas chicas no son normales, me puede decir que esta pasado aquí.-dijo tsunade sentándose en su escritorio, estaba demasiada sorprendida por lo que paso.

-(suspiro*)...es obvio que aunque naruto le explique la verdad, no le creerá lo que diga, por favor sólo traiga a inoichi y podrá ver sus recuerdos.-dijo jiraiya, tsunade no tuvo opción y mando al ambu a buscar a inoichi.

Después de tener a inoichi de revisar los recuerdos de su ahijado y de ver lo que su ahijado hizo durante los 3 años, estaba sorprendida, era verdad que Naruto y jiraiya había ido a otro mundo, y todas esas mujeres eran sus servants.

-.., es difícil de creer, pero lo que vi en tus recuerdos, puedo creerlo completamente.-dijo la hokage con un suspiro cansado.

-en serio...gracia obaa-chan.-dijo el protagonista, tsunade sólo se masajeo la frente y dijo.

\- si pero voy a tener que pedir que mantenga en secreto sobre ese lugar llamado Chaldea academy y sobre esos"servants".-dijo la hokage seriamente, era obvio que esos servants son incluso más poderoso que los shinobi promedio, había servants normales pero también servants que alcanzaron la divinidad, en pocas palabras si el mundo shinobi aprendiera sobre los servants, harán lo que sea por tenerlo en sus paredes.

\- entiendo, tratare de ser los más cuidadoso, pero no puedo prometer nada, solo piense como la líneas de sangre de clanes.-dijo Naruto seriamente, cuando se trata de sus servants, era un tema muy serio y debía dejar a un lado sus bromas.

\- bien, solo espero que no causen problema en el futuro, y quiero pedir disculpa, estaba esperando poder saludarte correctamente después de no verte durante 3 años, supongo que debo manejar bien mi temperamento.-dijo hokage un suspiro cansado.

\- no hay problema, acepto las disculpa.-dijo el rubio.

-pero que hará con esas mujeres, tu apartamento es muy pequeño.-dijo Shizune después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

\- bueno tenía pensado en buscar un nuevo lugar para mi y para mis amigos.-dijo Naruto, había decidido buscar un lugar donde pueda haber mucho espacio para sus amigos.

\- bueno, tengo la solución a sus problema, ten, es suyo.-dijo tsunade pasando una llave al rubio.

\- gracias.-dijo el rubio muy feliz.

\- esa llave es de mi antigua casa, ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, tiene tanto espacio para 20 personas o más, simplemente quiero que lo cuide, fue hecho para el clan senju pero decidí dejar atrás.-dijo la hokage con una mirada de melancolía.

\- entiendo, gracia obaa-chan, ere la mejor.-dijo Naruto abrazando a su madrina.

\- no hay de que mocoso, ahora que lo veo bien, esa ropa te queda mejor.-dijo Tsunade al notar la nueva vestimenta que usa su ahijado.

\- oh gracia, es un uniforme de la academia Chaldea, lo uso con orgullo.-dijo Naruto mostrando su sonrisa travieso.

-oh por cierto quiero que conozca a mis amigas.-dijo el rubio alegre, kiyohime fue en primero en presentarse.

-mi nombre es kiyohime, soy la esposa de Master, un placer conocer a un familiar, espero tener su bendición.-dijo la servant de pelo vender con una sonrisa amable dejando a un lado su lado servant, serenity decidió también presentarse.

\- soy Hassan of Serenity un placer...-dijo la pelimorada quitándose la máscara para revelar una cara muy bella, la pequeña niña también se presenta.

-soy Jack, soy la hija de papá, es bueno conocer a la abuela.-dijo Jack con una mirada linda y infantil, tsunade estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que cambia de personalidad de esa chica, hace un momento era vil y cruel como cualquier ninja y ahora actúa como una niña dulce y amable. Mashu se adelantó y dio una reverencia al líder del pueblo como señal de respeto.

-soy la kohai del sempai, Mashu kyrielite, espero tener tu bendición.-dijo mashu haciando que Naruto se rasque un poco su mejilla mientra se ruboriza, kiyohime sólo frunce el ceño y serenity se mantiene silenciosa como un fantasma.

-debo decir que tu suerte con las mujeres es alto Naruto, espero que no te vuelva como jiraiya que desperdicio toda su vida solo escribiendo esas novelas baratas.-dijo Tsunade haciando que jiraiya exclame ofendido.

-Oye!.-exclamó jiraiya haciando que Naruto se rie.

-ja ja ja buena esa obaa-chan.-dijo Naruto.

\- bien, ahora que el malentendido esta aclarado, vamos por lo siguiente, Naruto mañana tendrá que asistir a una prueba para determinar cuál fuerte te a vuelto, siendo genin tu potencial iba a ser chunin si no fuera por los mediocres del consejo civil, pero de seguro con el entrenamiento de jiraiya, de seguro te habrá vuelto más fuerte, sakura y satsuki también están en Chunin, si vence a un junin de mi elección, podré acenderte a Junin.-dijo la hokage con una sonrisa.

-hmm, claro, suena divertido para mi, tengo mucho que mostrar cuanto eh aprendido, incluso aprender trucos nuevos.-dijo el rubio acariciando el contenedor de carta.

\- bien, solo quiere que aparezca mañana por la mañana.-dijo tsunade haciendo que el rubio asienta.

\- por supuesto, nos vemos mañana obaa-chan, tengo mucho que hacer.-dijo el rubio saliendo del despacho juntos a sus servants y su kohai dejando sólo a la hokage, su asistente shizune se habia retirado para trabajar dejando a jiraiya con tsunade.

\- bien jiraiya, tiene algo que decirme.-dijo la líder al ver a su compañero sannin.

\- así es tsunade-hime, tengo mucha información que compartir contigo respecto a los akatsuki, mi red de información me permitió identificar unos 4 miembros de esa organización.-dijo el sannin poniendo un libro con fotos y información de cada miembro.

\- ya veo, 4 miembros que son un amenaza nivel S, itachi uchiha, kizame hoshigaki, deidara y akasuna sasori, sin duda es un bueno comienzo.-dijo tsunade al ver cada foto de cada miembros.

\- si, me asusta pensar que hay alguien en esa organización que es capaz de manejar todos los miembros de clase S con bastante facilidad, no quiero imaginar que clase de líder es, pero aunque sabemos que ahora se dedica a cazar jinchurikis, aun no sabemos cual son su propósito.-dijo jiraiya acercándose hacia la ventana para observar el pueblo y sus habitantes.

-.. (suspiro)..aunque no tenga que preocuparme por el mocoso en este momentos, con los servants que el mocoso tiene, de seguro los akatsuki tendrá problema para capturarlo.-dijo jiraiya.

\- tan fuerte son los servants, jiraiya.-dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-si, hay mucha clases de servants, hay uno que tiene el poder de destruir un continente, no es una exageración, yo mismo lo vi.-dijo jiraiya al recordar a una chica de pelo rubio y armadura de oro que tenia en su mano un arma tan extraño pero al ver lo que hizo le asustó, con un simple huelga de esa arma destruyó un continente entero, no por nada lo llama noble phantasm de rango anti mundo.

\- es muy aterrador, ya vi uno de esos recuerdos, es bueno de que Naruto sea capaz de manejar a esos servants.-dijo la hokage con un suspiro de alivio.

\- que hará ahora, piensa decirle a Naruto acerca de la herencia.-dijo el sannin, sabía que hace 3 anís, después de él y su ahijado había dejado la aldea y tsunade le anuncio al pueblo acerca de que Naruto es hijo del cuarto hokage, al principio no no le creyeron, pero la carta de minato fue suficiente para hacerlo callar a todos.

\- así es, tengo pensado mañana revelarle a Naruto su herencia, aunque depende si Naruto lo va querer.-dijo tsunade .

\- Naruto no va a querer quedarse en konoha para siempre, el tiene malo recuerdo debido a su infancia, el prefiere más a chaldea que konoha, no lo puedo culparlo por eso.-dijo el sannin con u suspiro.

\- sólo espero que mañana salga según lo planeado.-dijo tsunade girando la silla dando a jiraiya la espalda.

\- sólo eso espero...-dijo sannin mirando la ciudad con seriedad.

 **Cambio de escena**

Enfrente de un complejo de clan aún más grande que el clan hyuga, Naruto y sus amigos entraron gracia a la llave que su madrina le dio.

Los 5 estaba maravillado por lo grande que era el complejo, cada una de ellas comenzaron a recorrer por los pasillos para memorizarlo, Naruto se río por esto y sacó de su bolsillo su amado Smartphone, decidió sacar del almacenamiento sus cosas personales y la de sus servants.

Enfrente de Naruto era una montaña de equipaje, había televisor de plasma junto con los electrodomésticos que consiguió en Chaldea-city, gracia a zelrecht había puesto un satélite de Internet y de canales de televisor, también había tenido la libertad de comprar muchas ropas para si mismo y para sus servants.

\- bien es horas de llamarlo a todos finalmente.-dijo el rubio presionando la pantalla, pronto el teléfono brilló con una luz dorada y el cuarto se iluminó con el brillo, cuando terminó el brillos, había 4 personas, uno de ellos se lanzó hacia Naruto y le dio un enorme abrazo.

\- Goshujin-sama!, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, me extrañaste.-dijo su otra servant de clase Caster tamamo no mae, era una chica de pelo rosa y ojos dorado, tiene rasgo de zorro como colas y orejas, lleva vestido un kimono azul que deja descubierto sus hombros.

-oh...tamamo-chan, yo también te extrañe, no mes necesario tanta fuerza en ese abrazo.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa adolorida por el monstruoso abrazo de su servant, pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba el brazo.

-...mas-ter..-dijo una voz femenina, era la servant de clase berserker of black frankestein, era silenciosa pero Naruto lo podía entenderlo y sabía que ella estaba feliz ya que también abrazaba su brazo con fuerza.

-yo también estoy feliz de verte frank-chan.-dijo Naruto al ver su servant berserker.

\- ya veo, así que finalmente conseguiste regresar a su pueblo natal Master.-dijo una voz masculina, era Emiya Archer, su sensei y también figura hermano mayor.

-así es Archer-sensei, bienvenido a nuestro hogar.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a pesar de ser abrazado hasta la muerte por dos servant potencialmente fuerte.

\- jajaja, Master siempre rodeado de mujeres, en serio como envidio ese rango de suerte Ex.-dijo su otro servant de clase Lancer cu chulainn

\- los siento, a veces odio ese rango de suerte, ese rango me a metido en muchos problemas, al menos me pueden ayudar con las cosas aquí. -dijo el rubio señalando los equipaje.

-por supuesto Master, después veré que puedo comer.-dijo Lancer recogiendo algunos equipajes.

Prontos el resto decidió ayudar, Archer decidió dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena, ya que su especialidad siempre era la cocina.

Finalmente Naruto pudo explicar las cosas con tsunade y ta, bien encontrar un lugar donde vivir, pronto mañana Naruto tendrá que preparar la prueba para vencer a un jounin desconocido, podrá nuestro héroe triunfar, averigüen en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Emiya el rey de los servant.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor:** Hola mundo, vengo a dejar un capitulo de Naruto emiya, espero que le gusten, ese capítulo no habrá acción, ese capítulo mostrará como se acostumbra el rubio con el nuevo hogar y como lidia con sus servants.

Ahora responderé los comentarios.

\- **Xirons20** : por supuesto mi amigo, en ese capítulo aparecerá la poderosa sir Mordred el caballero de la traición, espero que lo disfruten.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like otra vez,

- **julio lucero:** me alegro de Word te hayan gustado el capitulo, espero que Qué te gusten otro capítulo de Naruto, es recién hecho para kilómetros lector favorito.

 **Capítulo 4: el día normal para nuestro protagonista ante de la prueba.**

 **Complejo senju ( ahora complejo emiya).**

La aldea amanece un hermoso día, los civiles se despierta para hacer sus actividades, los comerciantes también preparando sus puesto para el negocios, los ninjas se prepara para trabajar para cumplir diferentes misiones y los niños yéndose a la academia ninja.

Si otro día normal en konoha, ahora se puede ver el complejo senju, hogar de nuestro protagonista y sus servants.

En una habitación, el rubio emiya se abre los ojos por la luz del sol que cuela por la ventana, el rubio bosteza y se levanta sólo para sentir que no podía, y sabía porque.

Kiyohime le tenía aprisionado su brazo, lo mismo con serenity, frank-chan por el momento no se encontraba y tamamo también usaba su torso como almohada, sip, un despertar normal, sus servants siempre lo usaba como almohada, a pesar de que ese complejo tiene muchas habitaciones, las chicas se negaba separar de su Master, era una suerte que frank-chan, mashu y el resto de sus servants respetaba eso, Jack se había ido a dormir en su habitación que el mismo lo hizo.

Con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad que había aprendido durante esos 2 años con sus servants en Chaldea, el rubio se escabulle de sus agarre y usa su clone de sombra para remplazar su lugar, bendita sea los clones, siempre supo que era una habilidad muy útil para cualquier situación.

Ahora con mucho silencio, salio de la habitación, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, según su horario, era los 7 de la mañana, muy temprano pero necesario, se dirigió a la cocina, una vez que llego se encontró con alguien a quien esperaba.

\- Buen día Master, veo que saliste de la cama ja ja, entonce quiere entrenar después de desayunar.-dijo una chica de su edad, era una chica linda con el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes, su vestimenta puede dejar mucha piel, pero parecía que ella no le molestaba, su vestimenta es un pantalón muy corto de color azul, una remera blanca que deja expuesto el estomago y una chaqueta de cuero rojo, era su servant de clase Saber mordred y al parecer ella estaba comiendo su desayuno en cual consiste carnes como salchichas.

-(*bostezo*)..buen día mordred, supongo que un entrenamiento no haría mucho daño.-dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa, mordred sonrió alegremente al escuchar a su Master. Pronto sale alguien de la cocina emiya Archer con un plato de desayuno.

-buen día Master, el desayuno está servido.-dijo emiya Archer colocándole el plato de desayuno enfrente del protagonista.

-jeje gracia Archer sensei, siempre cocina muy bien.-dijo Naruto al ver el desayuno de su servant Archer.

-no puedo negar que está en lo cierto, la cocina de Archer es delicioso, hace mucho que no eh comido una comida así desde camenlot.-dijo mordred felizmente devorando su desayuno.

-no hay de que Master y saber of red, bueno tengo que cocinar por los demás que esta por despertarse.-dijo Archer emiya dirigiendo a la cocina.

\- sabe estoy feliz de que el futuro rey me enseñe a manejar una espada, sin duda será un excelente rey y recuerde yo te apoyo.-dijo Naruto subiendole el Ego a mordred, mordred es un servant que puede llevarse muy bien.

-en serio jeje, estoy feliz de tener un Master que me entienda mejor que nadie, ese mundo debe ser interesante, ya que hay mucho guerreros fuerte, espero poder enfrentarme a alguien bien fuerte.-exclamó mordred con una sonrisa salvaje. Una de las personalidad más destacada era sobre su amor sobre las batallas.

\- por supuesto mordred, hmm bueno terminemos con el desayuno, necnecesito entrenar para la prueba de hoy.-dijo el rubio comiendo con rapidez.

-jeje escuche que te enfrentará a un ninja tu sólo Master, espero que le patee el trasero, porque si pierde voy aumentar a un mas el entrenamiento.-dijo mordred mostrando una naturaleza sádica a la hora de entrenarlo.

\- lo haré bien mordred, soy fuerte, fui entrenado por un sannin pero pervertido, un héroe de la mitología irlandesa y también de ti el hijo del rey Arthuro.-dijo naruto con confianza, sabía que mordred odiaba ser referido como una mujer, por eso había dicho eso para no hacerla enojar.

\- bien dicho Master, tiene que tener mucho huevo para ser fuerte y cool como yo.-se jacto mordred señalandose a si misma con arrogancia.

\- je je bueno vamos a terminar de desayunar, tengo un entrenamiento.-dijo Naruto comiendo en silencio con su servant saber mordred.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **5 minutos después.**

En el dojo del complejo senju, vemos a Naruto con su uniforme de entrenamiento atacando a mordred una serie de huelgas muy rápidos, la servant mordred lo bloqueaba con facilidad y lanzó su propia huelgas de forma salvaje, el rubio esquivaba muy bien cada huelgas, el sabia que las huelgas de mordred dolería como un infierno y por eso tenía que esquivarlo o bloquearlo.

\- vamos Master, debe ser salvaje y fuerte, los ninjas no lucha con honor, solo usará cualquier métodos sucios para lograr la victorias y tu tiene que hacerlo lo mismo.-dijo mordred lanzando 2 huelgas, Naruto con dificultad bloquea las 2 y lanzó una entoscada, mordred lo bloquea y lanza una patada al pecho haciendo que el rubio caiga al suelo.

\- no te olvide que la espada no es único que tiene que preocuparte, las extremidades también son como armas, por eso debe luchar de la misma manera que yo Master.-dijo mordred con una mirada sería.

-(respirar)..entiendo mordred...solo tengo que pensar en como ganar y usar cualquier métodos para lograr la victoria.-dijo el rubio serio levantado la espada de madera en guardia, mordred sólo sonrió y se lanzó.

\- así es Master, así que prepárate.-exclamó mordred levantado su espada.

-entonce toma.-exclamó Naruto haciendo lo impensable lanzando su espada hacia mordred, la hija de Arthuro se sorprendió y lo desvío con su hoja, pero Naruto aparece de repente y lo golpea con un puñetazo en su mejilla con fuerza.

Naruto no había terminado y había lanzado una serie de puñetazo que el mismo mordred le había enseñado hace 1 años, mordred de canso de los golpeas del rubio emiya y lo atrapó los brazo.

-ja ja ja, nada mal Master, lanzar su arma para sorprender a su enemigo y atacar con un ataque sorpresa con sus puños, me gusta ese métodos...Master-chan.-murmuró mordred mirando a su Master con orgullo por el progreso.

-que puedo decir mordred, tengo buenos maestro.-dijo el rubio recordando el entrenamiento de ero-sennin, emiya sensei, cu-chulainn y mordred, gracia a ellos, había mejorado tanto en el manejo del chakra, magia y habilidad con la espada y lanza.

-obvio que si Master, con mi estilo de pelea podrá ganar a cualquiera en batalla.-dijo sonriendo mordred soltando la mano de su mano y colocó su espada en su hombro.

\- gracia por todo mordred, fue difícil ese entrenamiento, pero gracia a eso me volví más fuerte.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa honesto.

Mordred al ver la sonrisa de su Master se sonrojo ligeramente y desvío.

\- no hay de que, solo lo hice por que ere mi Master, no es como si me preocupara de ti o algo por estilo, así que no te confunda.-dijo mordred desviando la mirada y una mirada de tsundere.

\- esta bien mordred, esta roja? .-pregunto un poco preocupado su Master.

-no..no es nada, tengo que hacer algo, debería irte a ducharte, apesta a sudor Master.-dijo mordred dejando el dojo y al rubio emiya.

-bueno, ella tiene razón, me falta 1 hora para presentarme, así que me iré a ducharme.-dijo el rubio caminado en busca de un baño.

 **Cambio de escena. 5 minutos después.**

En un gran baño al estilo japonés, vemos al rubio sumergiendo en el agua caliente que emitía vapore, el baño del complejo senju tenía hasta una sauna. El baño era tan grande que puede caber 15 personas y la piscina también era muy grande.

\- ese lugar se siente bien, nunca me sentí tan bien desde los baños termales de chaldea, hmm.-disfrutaba Naruto cerrando sus ojos mientra disfrutaba el calor y la agua caliente.

Desgraciadamente para nuestro protagonista, la puerta se abre revelando una persona desnuda que tiene envuelta en una toalla, y sin previo aviso se salta hacia el agua haciendo que el rubio abra los ojos al ver lo que pasó.

-pero que...-exclamó el rubio y supo quien era al ver colas y orejas de zorros.

\- Goshujin-sama!, buen día, como esta el baño.-dijo su servant caster tamamo no mae.

\- tamamo! , que hace aquí.-pregunto el rubio cubriendo su parte privada.

-para bañarme Goshujin-sama, para eso es el baño mixto.-dijo tamamo con una mirada coqueta mientra le devoraba con la mirada a su Master.

\- pero tamamo debería respetar el turno se usar el baño como todos los demás.-exclamó Naruto sonrojado, no le molestaba lo que hizo tamamo, lo que temía es que kiyohime, serenity y frank-chan reaccionará de forma muy aterradora, si eso pasará, dios perdería la, casa por la destrucción de 4 servants potencialmente celoso.

-mou Goshujin-sama...debería calmarte y dejarme lavar su espalda.-dijo tamamo mientra tenía en su mano su jabón y una mini toalla.

Ante de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, ambos sintieron un instinto asesino y ambos miraron hacia la fuente solo para que el rubio se asustará, era kiyohime y estaba desnudo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, pero lo que más le asustaba era la mirada oscura que tenia kiyohime y lo peor era una serpiente de fuego azul que envolvía a su alrededor dando un aspecto más terrorífico.

Oh como odiaba su rango de suerte Ex, era como una espada de doble filo, tenia la suerte pero también sería su muerte.

\- ara ara, con que esa zorra roba marido te está molestando Master.-dijo kiyohime muy seriamente pero al mismo tiempo enojada.

Tamamo no le gusto el insulto de kiyohime y también respondió.

-que sucede serpiente rastrera, celosa de que Goshujin-sama este mas cómodo conmigo que contigo.-dijo tamamo con un tono burlón.

\- conque tiene un deseo de morir zorra.-murmuró peligrosamente kiyohime elevando la temperatura de su serpiente de fuego.

Naruto al ver que kiyohime iba a usar su Noble phantasm, el rubio se asustó y tenia que hacer algo o sino el baño quedaría chamuscado.

-kiyohime, por favor calmate, tamamo no hizo nada conmigo, ella solo me pidió que me lavara la espalda, por favor no te enoje.-rogó el rubio de rodilla haciendo que kiyohime desactivará su noble phantasm y mirara a su Master con una sonrisa.

-esta bien Master, con una condición.-dijo kiyohime con una sonrisa.

\- lo que sea kiyohime.-dijo el rubio.

\- quiero una cita conmigo esta tarde, solo tu y yo.-dijo kiyohime, era obvio que su Master nunca tuvo una cita con algunas de sus servants y ella quería ser la primera en tener una .

\- por supuesto, después de la pruéba te llevare a donde quiera.-dijo el rubio con la esperanza de hacer calmar la naturaleza posesiva y celosa de kiyohime.

-mou no es justo Goshujin-sama, porque ella y no a mi.-murmuró tamamo mirando celosamente a la servant lancer.

\- jeje se debe a que fui la primera en ser convocada por mi Master, eso me hace especial.-dino kiyohime con una sonrisa que mostraba una completa arrogancia, tamamo sólo gruño al escuchar eso.

\- entonce seré la primera esposa de Goshujin-sama ante que tu serpiente rastrera, de eso estoy segura.-declaró tamamo a su rival del amor.

\- no, el título de esposa será yo, y no una mujer vestida de prostituta como tu zorra roba marido.-dijo kiyohime y pronto ambas comenzaron a discutir mientra el protagonista aprovecho el momento para escapar.

 **Cambio de escena.**

\- estuve cerca, apena tengo el nuevo hogar y ya casi la destruye, en serio como odio mi suerte, juro que solo me mete en más problema que ayudarme.-se dijo a sí mismo el rubio colocando nueva ropa, en cual consiste una camisa blanca formal de negocio y adornado con una corbata roja con detalles de oro en forma de la emblema de chaldea academia y se ata con pantalones negros debajo de un abrigo largo negro, en su cintura era una katana negra con una vaina, era su código místico llamado Gravity Blade que había obtenido en unas de sus aventura cuando viajó a la cueva de onigashima, desde esa cueva encontró una espada oxidada y que era difícil de levantarlo, pero el rubio no se rendía aún y con voluntad lo saco reclamando la espada como su propiedad, con la ayuda de su servant da vinci le había mejorado el código místico para ser su arma principal.

Gravity blade es una espada con la capacidad de aumentar su "gravedad", o, más exactamente, el peso. Al hacerlo, aumenta la potencia relativa de los golpes físicos de la espada sobre un oponente. Situado en la empuñadura de la cuchilla, debajo de la guarda, hay una esfera que tiene un ajuste "pesado" y "ligero", moviendo el dial en cualquier dirección permite a naruto, o cualquier otro usuario, alterar el peso de la espada, más pesada para aumentar poder, más ligero para facilidad de uso.

\- jeje me alegro no estar en tu zapato Master, esa suerte es tentadora pero muy peligroso y no quiero arriesgarme.-dijo lancer cu chulainn bebiendo una lata de cerveza, su ropa era diferente, usa una camisa hawaiana y pantalón rojo brillante, actualmente está viendo la tele.

-(*suspiro)..dime algo que no sepa, es difícil lidiar todos los problema por si solo, quien diría que tener mas servants fuera tan difícil.-murmuró el rubio sentándose a un lado de su servant lancer.

\- si que la tiene difícil, pero te puedo ayudar dando un consejo Master.-dijo cu chulainn haciendo que Naruto le mire a lancer con respeto.

\- quiero escucharlo.-exclamó Naruto queriendo aprender del consejo de su servant.

\- bueno Master, una mujer es como esa lata de cerveza, huele bien, sabe bien, puedes matar a tu novia por conseguir una. Y no puedes tener una sola.-término lancer con beber todo el contenido de esa lata de cerveza, Naruto estaba en silencio tratando de procesar.

\- ese consejo es aún peor, solo hará que ellas me mate si trato de engañarla!.-exclamó el rubio cómico lancer ignoró eso.

-ja ja vamos Master, ese consejo te puede ayudar, mi padre me contó ese consejo cuando yo tenía su edad, además estuve en mucha relaciónes ante de que yo portará a Gae bolg.-dijo lancer recordando su juventud.

\- si, puede funcionar con cualquier chica normal, pero estamos hablando de chicas servants, kiyohime me quemaría vivo si hiciera eso y aquello a otra que no sea ella.-dijo el rubio recordando los momentos de celos de kiyohime.

-bueno debería preguntar a Archer que esta en la cocina, ese bastado tenía su propio harem y estoy seguro que el puede darte un consejo específico.-dijo lancer abandonando la sala de estar por otra lata de cerveza.

\- bueno, supongo que un consejo de Archer-sensei no haría daño a nadie.-murmuró Naruto buscando a Archer emiya que estaba en la cocina.

Justo cuando iba a la cocina el rubio vio a Jack sentada en la mesa mientra dibujaba algo, curioso, el rubio decidió verlo.

-Hola Jackie-chan, que dibuja.-preguntó Naruto curioso, Jack al ver a su padre se puso feliz.

-Hola papá, estoy dibujando quiere verlo.-dijo Jack de forma linda mientra le pasa a su padre.

-hmm, veamos, aww ere toda una artista.-dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su hija adoptiva, el dibujo parecía una casa grande y a él rodeado de mucho de sus amigos y servants, también alejado de la casa habían un dibujo de los miembros de akatsuki desmembrado y mucha sangre, puede ser muy perturbador pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado a esos dibujos de Jack the ripper y eso no le molestaba.

-jaja tu cree papá.-dijo Jack mirando a su padre.

-si, mira debería agregarle más color rojo para ser más rojo que la sangre, y no olvide los detalles, los detalles son mas importante.-dijo Naruto enseñado a su servant assassin Jack, la pequeña escuchaba atentamente.

\- por supuesto papá..-dijo Jack felizmente mientra dibuja.

-bien, voy a ver a Archer-sensei.-dijo el rubio dejando a su hija dibujar tranquila, el rubio finalmente se encontró con Archer emiya que estaba lavando los platos.

-hey Archer-sensei.-dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención.

-si que sucede Master.-preguntó archer mirando a su aprendiz.

\- quería un consejo de ti, ya que siempre da bueno consejo.-dijo el rubio, el peliblanco se río por esto y dijo.

\- jeje claro, que quiere saber.-dijo archer esperando ayudar con su consejo.

\- quiero saber como hacerlas feliz a todas mis servants.-dijo Naruto, archer deja de lavar los platos al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio, archer estaba muy sorprendió lo que escucho, se sentía como un deja vu, recordaba esa aquella vez cuando shiki y el había planeado una supermega cita con sus harem, una decisión que término con su casi muerte si no fuera por el Avalon de kiritsugu.

-( suspiro*)...la historia se vuelve a repetir...-murmuró archer teniendo lástima por su Master, sabía lo que se sentía al tener un harem y ahora su Master tenía un harem de servants, dios, un pequeño descuido y Naruto terminaría peor que un Excalibur en las parte noble.

-Archer-sensei...?.-pregunto Naruto muy confundido por el repentino silencio de archer.

bueno ahora después que Naruto aprenda el consejo de archer el héroe de la justicia, Naruto ahora se prepara para la prueba, Naruto esta dispuesto a terminar con esa prueba.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Nota del autor: bueno aquí terminar el capitulo 4, espero que le guste, la vestimenta que usa Naruto se inspiró en kuromaru de uq holder y de la espada Gravity blade, es la espada que usa touta konoe ahora lo usa Naruto como un código místico.**

 **Espero que le gusten y agregado las personalidad de las servants de Naruto.**

 **Kiyohime: Yandere**

 **Serenity:dandere**

 **Mordred: tsundere**

 **Tamamo no mae: deredere**

 **Espero que le gusten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-nota del autor** : Hola mundo, espero que le gusten ese nuevo capítulo de hoy, vengo a dejar el capitulo 5

Ese capítulo será comienzo de la acción, en ese capítulo Naruto se reencontrara con el equipo 7

Ahora responderé los comentarios.

\- **skull flame** : gracia por el comentario, me hace feliz saber que te gusto, acerca de su pregunta, hasta ahora no pensé en que más poner, pero pienso hacer un fic estilo de acción y comedia, acerca del equipo 7, espero que te gusten ese capítulo que el equipo 7 aparece en ese capítulo amigo.

\- **bladetri** : gracia por el like

- **txpok2460** : gracia, su deseo será concedido.

\- **julio lucero** : bueno supongo que Archer ante de convertirse en counter guardián tenía un harem en cual consistía en : rin tosaka, sakura matou, illya y saber arturia.

\- **Xirons20** : gracia por el comentarios, si amigo, naruto tiene mucho con que lidiar con sus servants, pobre el rubio no le da un descanso, tiene la suerte peor que kamijou touma, espero que te gusten ese capítulo.

\- **miguelgiuliano .co:** bueno si, tal ves agregue algunos servant al harem de shirou que conocía en el pasado y pobre cu-chulainn, se asustaría si se encontraría con su maestra, acerca de su pregunta anterior puede ser, shirou emiya Archer era de una línea temporal donde sus ideales lo traicionaron, el shirou muramasa tengo entendido se llama sengo muramasa, es un pseudo servant que reside en el cuerpo de shirou, hasta ahora no se mucho de ese personaje pero puede buscarlo en Google shirou muramasa amino, ahí puede encontrar las respuesta a sus dudas.

 **Capítulo 5: un incómodo encuentro y el comienzo de la prueba.**

Caminando por la calle, el rubio se encontraba pensado en el consejo de Archer-sensei, Naruto sentía lástima por Archer-sensei, el quería hacerla feliz pero término herido de la furia de sus harem, ahora lo asustaba, no quería terminar como Archer.

\- pobre Archer-sensei, me hace pensar que salir en una cita con toda sería un suicidio, que infortunio.-murmuró deprimido Naruto.

\- que pasa papá, parece muy triste.-dijo Jack con un tono preocupado, iba vestido con un vestido blanco de una pieza y media largo hasta la rodillas y sandalia.

-no es nada Jackie-chan, solo pensado en hacer algo.-dijo el rubio muy rápidamente.

\- si tu lo dices papá, puedo preguntarte algo.-dijo Jack mirando a Naruto con sus ojos de cachorros.

-si claro, que quiere preguntarme.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-bueno ya que tu ere mi papá, cuando voy a tener una mamá.-pregunto inocentemente Jack, Naruto en silencio se estremeció, no esperaba una pregunta así.

-ah...bueno, kiyohime y yo estamos planeado una cita, tal vez ella pueda ser tu madre.-dijo el rubio, sabía que kiyohime lo aceptaría muy rápidamente a Jack como su hija, de hecho todo su harem trata a Jack como si fuera su hija.

\- pero que pasa con mamá mashu, mamá serenity y mamá zorro.-dijo Jack curiosidad.

-no se, pero veremos que opina ellos.-dijo Naruto con la esperanza de cambiar el tema, no sabia como responder a esa pregunta.

-entiendo papá, que vamos a hacer.-preguntó Jack.

-bueno Jack vamos a pasear un rato y luego acercarme al campo de entrenamiento.-dijo Naruto mirando el camino.

-acaso es una prueba papá.-preguntó Jack, el tío lancer cu chulainn habló acerca de una prueba de su padre y quería ver como lo hace.

-bueno si, quiere ir a comer un helado.-pregunto Naruto llevando a su hija adoptiva a un puesto de helado.

\- si papá! .-exclamó Jack alegremente, ambos pidieron helado y se quedaron sentado en una banca terminado su helados.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Compuesto emiya**

Archer emiya se encontraba limpiando como de costumbre, Cu chulainn estaba viendo la tele, de la nada aparece Hassan of serenity y al parecer estaba buscando a cierta persona, Archer al ver eso pregunta.

\- necesita algo Assassin? .-pregunta Archer, serenity enfoca su mirada en Archer.

\- si, buscó a Master, lancer y caster no paran de discutir todavía y quería buscar a Master, pero no lo encuentro.-dijo serenity con una mirada inexpresiva. Cu chulainn fue en primero responder.

\- si busca al chico, se fue con la chibi assassin a dar un paseo, tiene prueba y tiene que asistir.-dijo cu chulainn, serenity asintió y camino hacia la salida en busca de su amado Master su razón de existir y de amar.

Archer al ver eso no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- espero que Master no se meta en problema.-pregunto emiya Archer.

\- lo dudo, con esa suerte que tiene, tendrá un gran problema.-dijo lancer portador de Gae bolg terminado su lata de cerveza.

-sabe, me sentiría feliz de que me ayudes Lancer.-dijo Archer al ver unas latas de cerveza en la mesa pequeña del comedor.

\- bien, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo lancer levantándose del sillón y sacando una bolsa para poner las latas dentro.

\- gracia...-murmuró Archer.

 **Cambio de escena.**

\- esa habitación de Master hmm se ve bien.-murmuró kiyohime ordenado la habitación junto a berserker frankestein que estaba mirando la habitación mientra estaba sentada en su cama.

Kiyohime estaba doblando la ropa nueva de su querido Master, pronto miro el uniforme de academia chaldea que uso ayer su Master, kiyohime puso su rostro en el uniforme y olfatea para oler esa dulce fragancia que tanto emitía en el uniforme de su Master.

\- Master huele muy bien jejeje.-murmuró kiyohime con un sonrojo. Se sentía embriagador esa aroma, pronto alguien aparece y le quita el uniforme de su mano, kiyohime gruño al ver caster que lo miraba enojada.

\- serpiente rastrera, te atreve a ensuciar la ropa de Goshujin-sama!.- exclamó tamamo aferrando el uniforme.

-tu otra vez, no tiene alguien a quien molestar zorra.-gruñe kiyohime mostrado sus colmillos.

\- no, es imperdonable lo que está haciendo, así que prepárate.-dijo Tamamo mientra sacaba unos talismanes de papeles, ambos pronto desató una batalla de proporciones épicas en la habitación de Naruto destruyendo el cuarto, berserker estaba observando en silencio la batalla mientra comía una palomitas de la nada.

 **cambio de escena.**

Mashu caminaba por el pueblo, estaba feliz de conocer el lugar de nacimiento de su sempai, era un lugar bonito, pero le entristecía que su sempai era un ninja, sabía que los ninjas muere todos los días cuando sale de misiones, pero ahora estaba feliz que su sempai decida ser un mago que ser un ninja.

En su mano era un regalo pequeño, era un talismán de la suerte, pensaba darle a su sempai, se decía que daría buena suerte para la prueba.

Pronto vio a su sempai acompañado por Jack the ripper. Mashu sonrió y se dirigió a donde iba su sempai. Solo deseaba que su padre lancelot lo aprobará salir con su sempai.

 **Chaldea academy.**

La academia estaba en una zona de guerra, mucho servants estaba luchado contra un enemigo que era muy difícil, ni sus más poderoso nobles phantasm no podía hacer nada contra el, era lancelot berserker y estaba enojado, porque su preciada hija iba a salir con un chico y sin saber se había ido, no iba a perdonarlo.

-TODOS DETENLO, DEBEMOS DETERNELO A TODA COSTA! .-grito Vlad III,el resto de los servants estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para detener al furioso lancelot, pero sus furiosos ataques no funcionaba en el, parecía que todos sus estadísticas cambiaron a Ex.

\- oh dios mataron a lancer. -exclamó otro servant robin hood al ver a diarmuid tendido en el suelo con su cara enterrado en el concreto.

-hijo de puta!.-exclamó otro servant con el nombre de Achilles al ver a su compañero caer ante sus ojos.

\- traigan rápido a Gilgamesh o a enkidu, sus cadenas son necesario.-exclamó Vlad III al ver a siegfried, atalanta y Quiron detener como sea a lancelot.

 **\- EMIYAAAAAAAA!.-** rugió lancelot el nombre del bastado que se llevó a su preciado hija lejo de el.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Konoha**

Naruto se estremeció, no sabia porque, pero sentía que estaba en problema. (*el autor: cuanta razón XD).

-porque siento que alguien me quieren bien muerto.-pensó sombríamente el rubio mientra caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento con Jack a su lado.

\- sempai!.-exclamó Mashu que aparecía sonriendo.

\- oh Hola mashu, luce completamente hermosa hoy.-dijo el rubio al ver la nueva vestimenta de su linda kohai, era un vestido azul con patrones cuadrados blanco, una sudadera amarilla abierta con capucha de color blanco y zapatos blanco y para darle un detalles muy adorable era un bolso pequeño en forma de la cabeza de Fou la mascota de Mashu.

-(-/-)...tu cree sempai...-dijo Mashu se ruborizó por lo que dijo su sempai, estaba feliz que las servants no estaba para arruinar ese momento.

\- por supuesto mashu, nunca mentiría a mi linda kohai.-dijo el rubio emiya con una enorme sonrisa.

-...sempai~.-murmuró mashu con una mirada soñadora.

-...mashu...-dijo el protagonista de la misma forma

Desgraciadamente aparece el sannin para arruinar el momento.

\- ya besense..-dijo el sannin mientra escribía el libro ya que eso le remplazaria las investigaciones que había perdido, Naruto y mashu estaba en silencio, Jack estaba mirando los cachorros de dela tienda de mascota.

\- B-Besar a sempai...-tartamudea mashu con su cara más roja que un tomate, en su mente imaginado mucha posibilidades.

\- ero-sennin...-gruño Naruto mientra sacaba su espada con una mirada oscura.

Pronto se escuchó el grito de dolor del sannin.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7**

\- porque demonio tarda tanto ese mocoso.-murmuró tsunade esperando a un cierto protagonista.

\- de seguro algo debió pasar tsunade-sama...-dijo shizune.

\- eso espero, juro que ese mocoso es peor que kakashi cuando tarda.-murmuró la hokage irritado.

Mientra en un lugar alejado del grupo estaba 2 mujeres charlando, uno tenía el pelo rosa corto y el otro era una belleza de pelo negro, era las compañeras de Naruto emiya y miembros del equipo 7.

\- satsuki, finalmente podemos encontrarnos Naruto, como cree que será Naruto, digo a pasado 3 años.-pregunto sakura curiosa de su amigo.

-hmm, no se, de seguro cambio, además quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió...-murmuró satsuki, aunque en su interior quería hablar en privado con su amor platónico, desde hace 3 años, Naruto le salvo de ir hacia orochimaru, desde entonce la uchiha tuvo sentimiento hacia nuestro protagonista, pero ante de confesarlo, se había ido de la aldea para entrenar.

Justo cuando iba seguir charlando de jiraiya aparece.

\- Volvimos, perdón por las demoras..-dijo jiraiya, tsunade y el resto estaba en silencio al ver al sennin todo golpeado y su ropa esta lleno se corte.

\- que te paso jiraiya-sama...-exclamó sakura al ver a unos de los grandes sannin en ese estado.

\- jeje digamos que hice enojar a un furioso aprendiz mío...-murmuró jiraiya, estaba feliz de que naruto se había contenido.

\- se agradecido que no uso mi carta de clase contigo ero-sennin...-gruño Naruto que caminaba a un lado del sennin.

Las chicas del equipo 7 estaba feliz de escuchar la voz de su amigo y miraron para ver a naruto.

\- Naruto como est...-sakura se calló al ver a Naruto con una chica que lo tenía abrazado del brazo del rubio.

-Hola sakura, hola satsuki tanto tiempo...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mashu también sonrió.

-...QUIEN RAYOS ES ELLA...!.-grito sakura en mente al ver a una chica tan hermosa y que tiene buena medida mejor que ella y satsuki junta.

Satsuki parecía tranquila, pero en su mente estaba furiosa, ella era una uchiha por kami, nadie era mas hermosa que ella, ella había estrenado mucho para ser fuerte y reclamar a uzumaki para ser su esposo, había descubierto que su padre ante de morir tenía un contrato de matrimonio con satsuki y naruto, por eso en secreto entreno para ser la esposa deseada para Naruto, ahora 3 años de planificación a la basura por esa chica.

Naruto miro las mirada enfocada de las chicas a su linda kohai y decidió preséntarla.

\- chicas, ella es mashu, mashu es mi compañeros del equipo 7, sakura y satsuki.-dijo el rubio .

-..hola...es un placer conocer a los amigos de sempai..espero que podamos llevarnos bien..-dijo mashu con una mirada amable.

Las dos estaba sorprendidas por la presentación de mashu, ese saludo parecía más a un saludo de una chica educada y refinada (autor: obvio su padre es un caballero de la mesa redonda XD).

-...NO PUEDE SER, ELLA DEBE SER UNA CHICA DE UNA FAMILIA ADINERADO Y REFINADA. -exclamó mentalmente sakura podía sentir el aura de carisma que emitía esa chica (autor: ella es una demi-servant galahad por eso es el aura de un caballero).

Jack también estaba colgando en la espalda de naruto y se presentó soltando la bomba.

\- Soy jack, soy hija de papá.-se presentó Jack con una sonrisa tierna, todos estaba en silencio, satsuki y sakura no podía hablar cuando escucho eso.

-...h-hija, ese baka tuvo una hija..-sakura no daba crédito cuando escucho eso, satsuki se mantenía la calma y hizo algo que cualquier haría en una situación.

\- CABRÓN!.-exclamó satsuki creando un chidori y iba directo al pecho del rubio, pero Naruto muy asustado había bloqueado el chidori con su katana con rapidez.

\- s-satsuki pero que te pasa !.-exclamó Naruto cómicamente, no esperaba eso de su antigua compañera.

\- mujeriego, pervertido, cabrón!.-grito sayuri, era muy obvio que su baka estaba interesada en esa chica por sus senos grande, mashu tenía buena figura mejor que ella y sakura junta.

-que!..! No entiendo de que habla.-exclamó muy confundido el rubio emiya tratando de ganar terreno contra la técnica de satsuki.

De repente sayuri sintió la punta de una daga venenosa cerca de la yugular, sakura y satsuki sintió una presencia a su espalda y sakura miro, era una chica de piel oscura con un cabello púrpura y ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era oscuro, pero lo que más le aterro a sakura era la mirada vacía de esa chica mientra mantenía el puñal cerca de la garganta de su amiga.

\- ni siquiera sentí su presencia, como es que llego a mi espalda.-pensó satsuki un poco nerviosa, esa chica podía matarla si quería.

\- por favor abstenerse de hacer daño a mi Master o no seré responsable de lo que te pueda pasar.-habló la chica con un tono tranquilo pero con un tono peligroso, ella estaba furiosa, esa chica iba a atacar a su Master su razón de vivir, ella no permitiría que nadie le tocará un cabello

Satsuki hizo lo le pidió y desactivo su chidori, Naruto suspiro de alivio y miró serenity que sigue teniendo el puñal cerca de su cuello.

\- serenity ya no es necesario eso, ya puede soltarla.-dijo Naruto, no quería más problema.

-entiendo Master.-dijo Hassan of serenity soltando a satsuki y se acerca a su lado, sakura estaba sorprendida, esa chica le llamaba Master y al parecer esa chica estaba muy cerca de Naruto.

Satsuki estaba mirando la chica con seriedad, había entrenado durante 3 años y esa chica le había sorprendido con facilidad y no sólo eso, parece que ella sigue a su baka.

\- Sakura, satsuki, ella es serenity y ella viene conmigo junto a mashu y Jack.-dijo el rubio cansado.

Ante de ellas pudiera decir algo, tsunade decidió hablar.

\- me alegro de que haya llegado, bien ahora dejemos de interrupciones y comenzamos con la prueba.-dijo tsunade con una sonrisa.

\- entiendo obaa-chan, con quien luchó..-dijo Naruto caminando enfrente.

\- kakashi.-dijo tsunade, pronto una nube de humo aparece enfrente del grupo y sale kakashi que estaba guardando el libro.

\- lo siento por llegar tarde, estaba perdido en el camino de la vida.-dijo kakashi con siempre excusa.

\- que pésima excusa!.-exclamó en mente todos el mundo excepto tsunade y serenity.

\- llega tarde.-murmuró tsunade, no estaba feliz por eso.

\- lo siento hokage-sama...hmm ahora que lo veo, Naruto? .-dijo kakashi mirando al hijo de su sensei.

\- Hola kakashi sensei, soy yo.-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- ahora veo, a cambiado mucho eso 3 años y hmm te queda bien esa ropa.-dijo kakashi al ver la vestimenta de su ex estudiante.

\- si pero eso no es todo, me volví más fuerte.-dijo Naruto con arrogancia.

\- yo mismo juzgare si en verdad te volviste fuerte.-dijo kakashi.

-muy bien, Naruto la prueba es simple, debe derrotar a kakashi, si derrota a kakashi entonce gana la prueba y podrá ser jounin, el límite de tiempo es el atardecer.-dijo la hokage.

-hmm sólo eso, lo ganaré en 5 minuto.-dijo el rubio confiado de si mismo, con el entrenamiento que le dio mordred había copiado esa hábito de comportamiento.

\- bien ahora recuerde, eh esa prueba puede usar todo lo pueda Naruto.-dijo tsunade.

Pronto Naruto caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento con kakashi, pero de repente mashu hablo.

-sempai! ..-dijo mashu caminando hacia su sempai.

\- si mashu necesita algo...-pregunto el rubio curioso.

-quiero darte eso, mucha suerte sempai.-dijo mashu dando a Naruto un talismán se buena suerte, Naruto sonrió suavemente por lo que hizo su kohai.

-gracia mashu, voy a ganar de eso te puedo asegurar.-dijo Naruto guardando el talismán en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-(-/-)...-mashu no dijo nada y se retiró, kakashi y el resto estaba ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio que tuvo el rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír por que Naruto había encontrado a una chica con quien pasar el rato.

Satsuki miraba a mashu con celos, sakura sólo miro un poco triste porque Naruto estaba feliz con otra chica.

Serenity y Jack también decidió poner su parte en eso.

\- papá, tu puede, ere muy fuerte..-exclamó Jack de forma infantil apoyando a su padre.

\- Master, te apoyo se que tu puede.-dijo serenity con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño rubor.

Naruto sonrió y decidió decir.

\- gracia, voy a ganar eso.-dijo Naruto sacando la katana envainada Gravity blade.

\- grande palabras Naruto, pero puede vencerme? .-dijo kakashi sacando su kunai.

\- sí, voy hacerlo si es necesario, esa aquella vez no luche porque estaba débil, pero ahora será diferente y...no me contendere.-dijo Naruto lentamente sacando la katana revelando una hoja negra, una vez que lo saco, Naruto tiro la vaina, la vaina cayó al suelo creando un cráter de tamaño moderado sorprendiendo a todos excepto jiraiya y mashu y sus servants.

\- ahora vamos a rockear!.-exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor** : Hola mundo, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya, como siempre gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bien damas y caballero, hoy publique un nuevo capítulo y tendrá mucha acción, porque ustedes podrá ver el alcance de la nueva fuerza de Naruto en ese capítulo.

Bien amigos responderé los comentarios.

\- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like

\- **julio lucero** : gracia lucero, en ese capítulo se pondrá interesante, espero que te gusten.

\- **miguelgiuliano** .co: gracia por el comentarios, bueno si, pero satsuki no podrá estar en el harem, pero será una amiga de Naruto, acerca de lancelot, por supuesto, lancelot querrá matar a Naruto por llevarse a su hija jajaj, Naruto tendrá que preocuparse con Arthur y los caballeros de la mesa redonda acerca de su relación con mordred, por supuesto la familia emiya aparecerá en algunos capítulos en el futuro,

Acerca de Naruto como servant hmm talves en algún omake pueda pasar pero no tengo mucha idea acerca de hacer un fic.

\- **Xirons20** : me alegro de que te hayan gustado, si lo de lancelot si fue de risa ja ja ja, por cierto, si Naruto al ser el Master de todos los servants es querido y respetado por sus servants, algunos servants son sobreprotectores de su Master, doy lástima por los akatsuki. Y si, aparecerá Nero en algún capítulo y usará su hermoso umu.

\- **skull flame:** bueno no habrán más servant al harem, porque Naruto ya tiene a kiyohime, tamamo, hassan of serenity, frankestein, mordred y mashu, talves agrega a fem gilgamesh, ja ja ja lo de lancelot fue gracioso, y gilgamesh ja ja ja sería peor.

Era diarmuid el que murió en el capítulo anterior pero ya va a revivir , satsuki va a tener que esforzarse para ganar el corazón de su rubio baka. Gracia por leer mi capítulo, me gusta tu opinión y espero que te gusten el siguiente capítulo.

\- **tacbon20** : amén y que descanse en paz los servant que lucharon valientemente contra el furioso papi lancelot jajaja, claro te dejare una lista del harem.

Harem de Naruto

-kiyohime

-mashu

-hassan of serenity

\- tamamo no mae

\- frankestein

-mordred pendragon

\- fem gilgamesh

Espero que eso te haya servido.

 **Capítulo 6: Naruto vs kakashi parte 1, la tarjeta de clase lancer.**

 **( Inserta la canción de linkin park lost in the echo porque esta bueno esa canción en youtube.)**

Naruto y Kakashi se mantenía quieto esperando que unos de ellos hiciera un movimiento, el grupo de tsunade junto a mashu, jack y serenity observaban como desarrolla la pelea, jack sonría sabiendo que su padre saldría victorioso, serenity estaba de acuerdo con Jack ya que tenía una completa confianza en su Master, mashu estaba un poco preocupada y solo esperaba que su sempai no saliera lastimado.

Naruto mantenía apretado el agarré de Gravity Blade, cansado de esperar colocó el pulgar en el dial poniendo en el modo light haciendo que su cuerpo sea tan ligero como una pluma.

Así que con rapidez, el rubio lanzó su primer movimiento lanzando una huelga mientra se lanza hacia kakashi.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la velocidad que tenia su aprendiz y reaccionó a tiempo bloqueado con su kunai.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a cerrar distancia en una danza de huelgas, naruto esquivaba desviaba y atacaba al mismo tiempo mientra que kakashi hacia los mismo en un esfuerzo para ganar territorio y superar a su alumno.

\- increíble, ese estilo de espada no lo eh visto nunca, su forma de atacar son demasiado ortodoxo y violento , su velocidad es increíble, me cuesta poder seguir sus movimientos.-pensó kakashi desviando con su kunai.

Naruto con su mano libre agarra a kakashi por el brazo y con su otra mano lanza una apuñalada, kakashi al ver eso mueve aún lado su cabeza para esquivar y luego lanza una patada a la zona baja del pecho haciendo que Naruto se aleje de el.

-urgh, nada mal kakashi-sensei, casi te tenía.-dijo Naruto frotando su estómago adolorido.

-debo admitir que en verdad te volviste muy fuerte, nunca imaginé que maneja una espada, pero aun así te falta mucho para ganarme.-dijo kakashi sin bajar la guardia.

\- jeje, en ese caso voy usar el **modo Heavy.** -dijo Naruto cambiando el dial de Light a Heavy, y colocó una postura que hizo que kakashi levantará una ceja por esa extraña postura.

\- **Estilo pesado: cañón de aire pesado de 10 toneladas**.-grito Naruto que agarra su katana horizontalmente detrás de su hombro, después lanza el brazo hacia adelante disparando una medialuna de aire creciente que destruye el suelo a su paso, la medialuna iba directo a kakashi.

Kakashi sintió el peligro y esquivo a tiempo, el logro ver como la medialuna de aire destruye el árbol con bastante facilidad, el jounin estaba con la boca entreabiertas al ver la cantidad de destrucción en ese ataque y lo peor es que no sentía ningún chakra en ese ataque.

Kakashi no era el único sorprendido por eso, Tsunade y el resto con la excepción de Jiraiya y el resto de sus amigos.

\- increíble, nunca vi algo así, un ataque de ese calibre comprimido en en una medialuna de aire, tiene que ser muy fuerte físicamente para hacer tal proeza, que le enseñaste a Naruto jiraiya.-preguntó Tsunade, sakura y satsuki decidió escuchar por curiosidad.

\- sólo enseñe a usar el chakra de kyubi y algunas técnicas relacionadas al chakra, los demás el aprendió por sus mentores, ese ataque viene de esa espada que Naruto empuña.-dijo Jiraiya y el resto escuchó lo que dijo el Sannin mientra ven a Naruto atacar a kakashi con su espada.

\- esa espada no es una espada ordinaria verdad? .-preguntó satsuki ya que también empuña su chokuto.

\- es una espada especial, no conozco mucho de su poder y origen, pero es una espada mágica, puede cambiar la gravedad o el peso en el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando está en modo Light su velocidad es superior hasta el punto de moverse a la velocidad del sonido, cuando está en modo Heavy su poder físico de su ataque aumenta dependiendo de cuanto peso puede soportar, sin duda es un arma muy poderosa.-dijo jiraiya haciendo que todo se sorprenda al escuchar, una espada que manipula el peso o gravedad de su portador es realmente increíble.

\- sempai es una persona que trabaja duro, estuvo entrenando durante 5 meses para acostumbrarse al peso, sempai puede soportar el peso de la espada que esta a 10.000 toneladas.-dijo mashu sorprendiendo demasiado a tsunade y al equipo 7.

\- 10.000, es una locura, ni lee esta tan loco para levantar esa cantidad.-exclamó Sakura, esa cantidad de tonelada era una locura cualquiera que levantará esa cantidad podía morir.

satsuki no pudo evitar sentir débil en comparación con su amor platónico, al ver como lucha le hacía sentir pequeña en comparación con Naruto.

\- como pensé, me falta mucho para estar a su nivel.-pensó sombríamente satsuki.

Arriba del equipo era un ave se talismán que observaba la pelea, era unos de los talismanes de tamamo.

 **Emiya complejo.**

En el living, emiya, cu-chulainn, tamamo, frankestein ,mordred y kiyohime observaba la pelea de su Master a través de la pantalla mágica. Todos estaban orgullo de su Master.

\- ese es mi Master, pateale el trasero Master. -exclamó mordred al ver la pelea, en su mano era una lata de gaseosa.

-...- frankestein asintió furiosamente al ver a su Master luchar, ella quería seguir apoyándolo.

\- es obvio que Master no perdería una pelea contra un humano, después de todo el no tiene oportunidad.-dijo Kiyohime con arrogancia tapando su boca con su abanico.

-...Goshujin-sama, están varonil y apuesto.-murmuró soñadora tamamo viendo a su Goshujin-sama luchar.

\- nuestro Master si es muy interesante, a diferencia de los Master anteriores que nunca lucharon en batalla, chibi-master es valiente, que piensa de eso Archer.-dijo Cu-chulainn al ver la pelea mientra ve la pelea.

sólo Archer se mantenía el silencio viendo la pelea, lancer tenía razón, su aprendiz era fuerte, el no perdería, pero estaba preocupado de que su Master se deje llevar en la pelea.

 **Cambio de Escena**

 **Campo de entrenamiento.**

Kakashi logró tomar distancia mientra preparaba su jutsu.

 **\- estilo se fuego: bola de fuego**.-exclamó Kakashi escupiendo una bola de fuego de tamaño de un auto, Naruto cambio de modo heavy a light y cambio de postura.

\- **estilo ligero: corte fugaz...-** murmuró Naruto dando un paso adelante mientra levantaba la espada sobre su cabeza, justo cuando la bola de fuego estaba en su rango deseado, Naruto sonrió y bajo la espada en un corte descendente cortando limpiamente la bola de fuego y haciendo que las bolas de fuego dividida se fuera detrás suyo quemando algunos árboles.

Kakashi no daba crédito ver lo que su estudiante hizo, con una huelga descendente partió su jutsu a la mitad sin esfuerzo.

\- eso es todo lo que tiene kakashi-sensei, jeje esperaba más.-dijo Naruto descansado su espada en su hombro.

\- veo que no era toda palabrería, pero aun no termino, veamos que tan bueno ere en ninjutsu.-dijo kakashi haciendo el sello de mano para luego concentrar toda la electricidad en su mano.

-hmm, si tu lo quiere, no tengo ninguna problema.-dijo el rubio usando su mano libre creando una esfera de chakra, en su muñeca había un brazalete negro con runas de oros , era un sello supresor cortesía de tamamo, gracia a ese brazelete, ese artilugio devora grandes cantidades de chakra haciendo que su desastroso control chakra pueda tener el control de esa forma pueda usar el rasengan con una mano a un nivel decente.

Kakashi y Naruto se lanza el uno por el otro para chocar con sus respectivas técnicas.

\- **Raikiri/rasengan! .-** ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo chocando la técnica

El choque de técnica había creado una explosión que género humo que tapó la visión, en el humos salía naruto retrocediendo, cuando el humo de tierra se disipó, había un pequeño cráter y en el centro era un tronco chamuscado.

-tch..técnica de sustitución, que dolor en el culo...-murmuró Naruto observando con cuidado a su alrededor tratando encontrar cualquier señal de su sensei pero nada.

\- hmm no lo encuentro, espera a no ser que...-Naruto murmuró mientra miraba el suelo debajo suyo y sonrió.

-entonce veamos si puede salir de esto.-Naruto cambio la espada en su modo Heavy, lanzó la espada lo más alto y hizo en enorme salto que término en el aire.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Afuera del campo de entrenamiento.**

El grupo observaba a Naruto en el aire, tsunade estaba curiosa por lo que iba hacer su ahijado.

\- que esta haciendo? .-murmuró tsunade, jiraiya al ver lo que naruto iba a hacer, lo miro con incredulidad, el sabia lo que iba a hacer.

\- esta loco lo va a hacer...-murmuró jiraiya, tsunade junto al resto se sorprendió lo que dijo el sannin y enfocó su mirada en la pelea.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Dentro del campo de entrenamiento.**

Naruto sonrió mientra miraba a Gravity blade en aire y cuando llegó para estar a la altura de Gravity, Naruto sonrió exclamando su mejor técnica.

 **\- Estilo pesado: espada meteoro de 1000 toneladas !.-** grito Naruto pateando a Gravity blade con una patada de bicicleta como si se tratara de un balón.

El resultado fue un borrón negro que iba directo al suelo creando una enorme explosión y temblando el suelo en el proceso, todos estaba sorprendido, nunca hubiera visto a Naruto lanzar semejante técnica, Jack estaba emocionada al ver a su padre en modo badass, serenity sonrió al ver a su Master en su mejor momento. Mashu no pudo evitar sonrojar al ver a su sempai sonreír, lo hacía ver atractivo.

El equipo 7 junto con tsunade y su asistente estaba con la quijada al aire al ver semejante destrucción producido por la espada meteoro. Era una locura.

 **Complejo emiya**

Todos estaba sorprendido, había visto a su Master realizar una técnica digna de un noble phantasm, tamamo y kiyohime estaba sonrojada al ver a su Master muy badass, frankestein movía su pequeña banderita que tenia el nombre de su Master, Cu-chulainn junto a mordred estaba riéndose al ver como su Master había aprendido hacer esa técnica luego de ver el fútbol en chaldea academy.

\- porque no me sorprende jajaja incluso mi maestra lo hacía también, supongo que yo también lo haré jajajaja.-se río cu chulainn al ver a su chibi Master hacer la técnica de la patada.

\- eso es Master, excelente forma de atacar.-exclamó emocionada mordred.

Emiya suspiro al ver semejante destrucción, casi sentía lástima por el oponente de su aprendiz y Master.

 **Campo de entrenamiento.**

Naruto logró aterrizar y camino hacia hacia el centro del cráter donde estaba la espada clavada en el suelo.

\- espero no haberme sobrepasado.-murmuró Naruto tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de su sensei, un poco metros kakashi sale de la tierra con esfuerzo, a pesar de tener pocos rasguño, su ropa estaba un poco arruinado. Y al parecer kakashi miraba a Naruto con un toque de orgullo y también de miedo.

\- (*respira)...no mentire, no esperaba eso..pude salir a tiempo de ese ataque tuyo.-dijo kakashi limpiando su uniforme de suciedad.

\- me alegro de que haya salido vivo de esto.-dijo Naruto feliz de que su sensei saliera vivo de eso.

\- tu ataque fue una locura, fue una suerte salir ante de que sufriera todo el peso de ese ataque, es mi culpa por haberte subestimado, un error que no volveré a hacer, es hora de ponerme muy en serio Naruto.-dijo kakashi destapando su emblema para revelar su ojo sharingan.

\- jajaja me siento honrado de que el gran kakashi sensei se pone ganas en serio sobre eso, prepárate.- exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientra salta hacia su sensei para atacar, kakashi preparó su kunai y lucho.

kakashi un jounin de élite que había estado en muchas misiones, había enfrentado a incontables enemigos en su tiempo, pero nunca espero tener una batalla muy difícil, era como enfrentar a un kage del nivel de hashirama senju, sin duda su ex alumno había mejorado mucho.

 **Punto de vista de kakashi**

Al principio de la pelea, había creído que el hijo de sensei había entrenado en el manejo de la espada, fue una locura el estilo que usaba Naruto con su espada, sus ataques era salvaje, violento y agresivo, no me daba respiro, aparte de la pelea, el mostró una faceta sanguinaria y arrogante creyendo estar por encima de mi.

Si podía analizarlo bien, Naruto estaba a un nivel por encima de mi en término de kenjutsu y taijutsu, también sus técnicas ninjas.

sabía que si seguía así perdería la pelea y me puso serio como un ninja clase S y capitán ambu, uso mi sharingan y me dio el resultado la pelea, puedo predecir bien sus movimiento. Sus estilo de pelea era ortodoxo y violento pero necesario, lo que más me sentía curiosidad era la katana, al parecer esa espada le hace a Naruto moverse más rápido y cuando golpea, su fuerza era al nivel de tsunade cuando golpea, ya que hice un error bloquear una huelga de esa katana con mi kunai, el resultado fue un kunai destruido.

Tenía que tener cuidado, bloquear los pesados y devastadores ataques de esa espada estaba fuera de cuestión, tenia que evadir a todos con mi sharingan.

 **Final del punto de vista de kakashi.**

Después de un tiempo, se las había arreglado para derribarle, pero nunca espero que al final Naruto se decidiera ponerse serio, sacó de su bolsillo una carta de aspecto misterioso.

\- bien Kakashi sensei, me canse de jugar, es hora de ponerme en serio, es obvio que no podre vencerte aún ya que usa su ojo, voy derrotarte de esa forma.-dijo su estudiante y para su sorpresa, debajo de su alumno estaba un sello circular con marcas extrañas girando alrededor, para luego envolver a Naruto con un pilar de luz.

 **\- INCLUDE LANCER!.** -se escuchó la voz de su alumno y el pilar se disolvió mostrando a un naruto con una postura nueva, en su mano era una lanza dorada con una especie de rueda en forma de sol. Podía sentir un enorme poder que exuda esa arma.

 **\- Karna, son of the sun god.** -murmuró su aprendiz mientra deja a un lado su postura arrogante y ahora era mas calmado y sin previo aviso naruto levanta con su mano libre y crea una bola de fuego enorme, naruto sopló la bola de fuego disparando 5 bolas de fuegos.

Kakashi sabía que estaba jodido

Kaboommmm!.

 **Insertar meme de continúe al estilo jo jo bizarre aventure.**

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

 **Menudo capítulo escribir espero que le hayan gustado, bueno una sorpresa que Naruto finalmente use la carta de karna, bueno eso se llama carta de clase de espíritu heroicos usando la vestimenta y armas de los espíritus heroicos, esa carta le da a Naruto la capacidad de transformarse en servants específico en cada tarjeta, hay 7 clase, saber, Archer, lancer, caster, berserker y assassin, el primero en usar fue lancer, en algunos capítulos Naruto podrá acceder a otra clase de espíritu heroicos.**

 **Saber: ? ? ?**

 **Archer: ? ? ?**

 **Lancer: karna ( red of lancer)**

 **Caster: ? ? ?**

 **Assassin: ? ? ?**

 **Berserker: ? ? ?**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en la otra semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, hoy voy a dejar el capitulo 7de es grandioso fic, espero que les gusten.**

 **Hoy voy a responder a los comentarios de ese fic.**

\- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

- **Xirons20** : gracia por leer el capitulo de la pelea, y por supuesto mi amigo en el capítulo siguiente aparecerá a umu nero ja ja ja eso te lo prometo.

 **\- skull flame** : gracia por el comentarios, lo tendré en cuenta lo que dejaste en el review, espero que te gusten el capitulo.

\- **julio lucero:** gracia por el comentario, si, yo vi ese anime que salio recién llamado UQ HOLDER me encantó ese anime y la espada gravedad era genial, espero que te gusten el capitulo.

\- **miguelgiuliano. Co :** Hola gracia por leer el capitulo, gracia por el elogio, soy jodidadente genial, espero que te gusten el capitulo hoy.

Ademas mi servant favorito es Karna por su badass en aprocrypha, gracia por recomendar una lista de los servants para Naruto, tratare de ver si encaja ya que no se mucho sobre algunos servants.

 **Capítulo 7: Naruto vs kakashi parte final y Nuevos enemigos o aliados?**

 **(Canción : Down with the sickness- disturbed búscalo en youtube).**

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

\- Kaboom !.-una explosión se podía ver en el bosque, el humo de polvo se podía ver entre los árboles, en medio de un cráter al rojo vivo, kakashi estaba escondiendo entre los árboles tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Hace unos minutos tenía la victoria asegurado contra su aprendiz con la ayuda de su Sharingan, al principio estaba orgulloso de lo fuerte que se volvió el hijo de su sensei, justo cuando Naruto había usado esa extraña carta y la lanza de oro, la situación había cambiado.

había esquivado de milagro esas bolas de fuego, podía sentir un gran poder en cada esfera de fuego.

De repente sintió otros ataque y observó a Naruto en el aire con una mirada llena de calma, levantó su lanza y lo apuntó, la punta de lanza estaba envuelta en llamas.

\- incinerar...-murmuró fríamente Naruto disparando 6 bolas de fuegos hacia kakashi, kakashi retrocede de un salto y hizo un sello de mano y envolvió su mano de electricidad.

 **\- Raikiri! .**.-exclamó su técnica de firma para usarlo contra las bolas de fuego, con su Raikiri desviaba y destruido las 5 bolas de fuego la sexta bola estrelló en el suelo cerca suyo, la explosión creó humo que tapaba su visión, kakashi se mantuvo en guardia dentro del humo.

\- inútil...-murmuró una voz de su aprendiz entre los humos y kakashi sintió un golpe fuerte en su espalda y logró ver a su aprendiz golpearlo por la espalda con su lanza, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe lo mando a rasparse del suelo.

Kakashi se quejo de dolor, era la primera vez que sentía dolor en la pelea, con esfuerzo se levanta y confronta a su aprendiz que estaba caminando con calma, al parecer Naruto había dejando a un lado su forma arrogante, ahora era la de un hombre frío y calculador.

kakashi no sabia que era un efecto secundario de usar las cartas de clases, aparte de poder los poderes y arma de los espíritus heroicos también su personalidad cambia, karma era conocido por su absoluta calma y frialdad antes su enemigos.

\- es inútil seguir con esa pelea, estoy completamente decepcionado de ti, esperaba más de ti siendo un guerrero muy fuerte.-dijo Naruto con un tono que mostraba decepción y lástima.

-je je je, no debería estar confiado mucho Naruto, aun no viste todo mi alcance, además yo también estoy decepcionado, tu ataca a su enemigo por la espalda, no cree que es muy bajo para ti.-dijo kakashi con burla con la intención de hacerlo enojar de esa forma el podía bajar la guardia.

\- ere bastante hipócrita siendo uno para hablar, los ninjas nunca lucha con honor, son sólo simple mercenarios que usará cualquier método para obtener lo que quiere para cumplir con la misión, los ninjas sirve para asesinato, sabotaje y infiltración, seria estúpido y absurdo existir un ninja con honor, un ninja con honor es un ninja ingenuo que nunca experimento la crueldad del mundo.-dijo Naruto caminando en círculo alrededor de su sensei, su palabras era dura y tenia cierto significado.

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido de lo que dijo su aprendiz, esa forma de hablar de Naruto no era su estilo, esa postura calmada pero peligroso hizo que el aprendiz del cuarto se mantenía en guardia.

\- nunca en mi vida escuché tales palabras viniendo de ti, lo dice como si ser un ninja era incorrecto.-dijo kakashi sacando su kunai.

\- hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi, y esta en lo correcto, para mi desde el principio deje de sentir la admiración por los shinobi, yo esa vez era joven y ingenuo, nunca entendí esa dura realidad en que vivía, todos los que creen que los ninjas son héroes de cuento de hadas, pero para mi lo veo como simple mercenarios y asesinos, incluso ellos no tiene la moral para hacerlo humano, el ejemplo está en el hokage el cuarto, el es la verdadera definición de la idiotez y la ingenuidad, según ero-sennin deseaba la paz ante de ser nombrado hokage, es muy gracioso escuchar eso, de nuevo digo, la paz nunca existiría en ese mundo, este mundo está manchado de sangre y oscuridad, hay conflictos en todos lados.-habló cruelmente Naruto haciendo que el resto del equipo 7, tsunade y mashu se entremeciera por las palabras de su amigo/ahijado/sempai.

Pronto Naruto se lanzó a la ataque con su lanza extendida , kakashi al ver uso su kunai para desviarla y luego lanzó una patada que iba directo al rostro, el rubio fácilmente bloquea con una mano libre, Naruto con la otra mano balanceó la lanza para golpearlo, kakashi estando muy cerca de su aprendiz cruzó de brazo para absorber el peso del golpe.

El golpe fue a tal que lo empujó desde el punto donde estaba emiya, kakashi termina siendo arrastrado para luego saltar al aire y cargar de chakra de electricidad en sus kunais y shurikens y lo lanzas.

Naruto al ver eso gira con un brazo la lanza como si fuera hélice y lo usa como escudo para bloquear todos los proyectiles llenos de electricidad.

Kakashi aterriza estando un poco alejado de su alumno, Naruto sonrió un poco y desaparece en un destello de velocidad levantando un poco de polvo.

Kakashi pronto miro a su espalda con su ojo sharingan que tenia venas ocular, miro a Naruto que tenia la lanza en posición de ensartarlo, ambos al mismo tiempo había echo un movimiento muy rápido, kakashi a tiempo de mover la cabeza gracia al sharingan, Naruto con una mano mete un estocada a una velocidad del sonido además de ese movimiento hizo expulsar una honda de choque.

-..nada mal...esquiva muy bien mis ataque...pero puede seguir luchando? ...-dijo Naruto lanzando una patada en la espalda de hatake con fuerza que lo mando a volar y le lanzó para seguir a kakashi.

 **Afuera del campo de entrenamiento 7**.

Todos estaban en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, al principio cuando vieron a Naruto usar esa extraña carta, se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto usar la lanza y manipular el fuego superando mucho a kakashi.

Si las habilidades de lucha no era suficiente, sus palabras era aterrador, cada palabras que Naruto saliera de su boca, palabras duras y crueles pero que había razón, satsuki y sakura no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo sobre la definición de ser un shinobi de la aldea, tsunade siendo hokage sabía bien qué harian grandes sacrificio por mantener la aldea a salvo, jiraiya no había hablado en un tiempo cuando escucho a su ahijado hablar y criticar el sueño de su aprendiz, sabía que Minato era un ingenuo cuando se trata de la paz, pero tenía respeto por haber hecho grandes sacrificios como un verdadero ninja.

Mashu estaba triste de escuchar a su sempai hablar de esa forma acerca de su mundo, sabía bien qué ese mundo puede ser lindo pero no era perfecto, sus costumbres y tradiciones eran inmorales, peligroso y que puede terminar siendo perjudicial para ella y para los demás.

\- y pensar que eso salía de Naruto, aunque no me guste lo que dijo pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo.-tsunade dijo con un tono serio.

-si aunque esa personalidad estaba suprimido debido a las cartas de clases.-dijo jiraiya con un tono cansado, el resto escucho eso.

\- Cartas de clases? ...-dijo sakura con curiosidad.

\- esas cartas son reliquias que permite a Naruto transformarse en espíritu heroicos, de esa forma Naruto puede usar su armas y poderes, el efecto secundario es que el espíritu de esa carta altera la personalidad de Naruto con su esencia y personalidad que hay en la carta.-dijo jiraiya seriamente.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Complejo emiya.**

Todos estaban tranquilos observando la pelea, después de ver a su Master usar la carta de lancer, sabían que su Master se pondría serio en la pelea.

-y pensar que Master usaría a Lancer of red para luchar, sin duda su habilidad con la lanza mejoro bastante bien.-comentó cu chulainn al ver el combate, sabía que había mejorado el arte de la lanza gracia a el y a su maestra scathach.

Mordred y franskestein observaba la pelea en silencio, tamamo y Kiyohime estaba babeando y mirando de forma soñadora a su Master por su personalidad calmada y frío, le hacía ver más opuesto.

-Goshujin-sama tan frío es tan guapo.-dijo tamamo con u sonrojo.

-Master es tan ilegalmente apuesto, no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate.-murmuró Kiyohime al ver a su Master luchar.

Emiya Archer ni dijo nada solo observaba la pelea en silencio, ahora que veía bien, no pudo evitar ver a su Master recordando mucho a el cuando lucho con su versión joven de si mismo cuando hablaba sobre ser un héroe de la justicia.

Archer había suspirado de alivio porque su Master y aprendiz no heredará el ideal de ser un héroe de la justicia, si eso pasará el se volvería una versión sarcástico y cínico de su Master.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7.**

Kakashi hacia un esfuerzo bloquear todos los ataques de Naruto, a diferencia de su estilo de espada, el estilo de la lanza era completamente diferente, atacaba con fuerza, pero certeros, no había ningúna falla y tampoco no había huecos en su defensa, su estilo era perfecto, muy perfecto, incluso sí retrocediera no le daría un respiro.

En combate cerrado era difícil estar al día con su velocidad, y en combate a largo alcance sería un suicidio, la manipulación de fuegos era completamente diferente a su jutsus de fuegos.

Pronto Kakashi se aleja al ver a su aprendiz saltar del árbol para luego lanzarse hacia él con la punta de la lanza extendida, Kakashi de un gran salto retrocede a tiempo, la punta de la lanza impacta el suelo creando una pequeña explosión que levanto mucha tierra.

Kakashi miro el humo, vio el brillo de fuego, pronto el humo se disuelve por las bolas de fuego que iban directo al jounin que hizo sello de mano un colocó en el suelo.

\- **Estilo de tierra: pared de tierra!** .-exclamando Kakashi levantando una pared de tierra que bloquea con esfuerzo las bolas de fuegos, la pared había hecho un trabajo en mantener fuerte la defensa, pero podía verse las grietas producto de llevar todo el peso de esos ataques.

Kakashi miro el lago cerca suyo y comenzó hacer sellos se manos.

 **-estilo de agua: balas de dragón de aguas.** -exclamó Kakashi su técnica, en el lago sale un dragón hecho de agua y abrió sus fauces disparando una andanada de balas de agua.

-hmm, nada mal, usar el elemento de agua para vencerme, es inútil no funcionará conmigo.-dijo Naruto girando la lanza de forma para bloquear las balas de agua. Kakashi aún no se rendía y hizo otra vez el sello de mano.

 **-estilo se agua : dragón de agua**.-dijo Kakashi, el dragón se agua se lanzó hacia el rubio abriendo sus fauces para devorar a su enemigo.

\- como dije ante..es inútil..-dijo Naruto dejando que el dragón le devoraba creando un domo de agua.

kakashi se apresuró en colocar su mano en el agua.

 **-estilo de agua: prisión de agua**...-murmuró kakashi esperando ahogando a su alumno a la inconsciencia.

Naruto miraba a su sensei con una mirada aburrida y murmuró.

\- incinerar...-sólo esa palabras, hizo que kakashi quitará la mano del domo, porque el agua se hervía muy rápido y explotó en una explosión de vapor que cegó completamente a kakashi, pronto kakashi sintió una poderosa patada en su pecho y salio disparando al suelo.

-urgh, duele como el infierno.-murmuró adolorido kakashi, de repente un pie piso en su pecho y pudo ver la punta de la lanza cerca de su rostro.

-se termino, la pelea terminaba si yo lograba dar un golpe decisivo, admito que fuiste un excelente oponente, pero la victoria estaba decidida en el momento que empezó la pelea.-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jeje si, supongo que ganaste.-dijo kakashi muy adolorido.

Naruto retiro el pie y su lanza se alejo un poco.

-bueno al menos no ere tan tonto para seguir luchando en una pelea que no puede ganar.-dijo Naruto haciendo que su cuerpo brille para luego volver a la normalidad, aunque su aspecto sigue igual, la lanza de oro desapareció y en su lugar era la katana negra Gravity Blade.

\- ahh usar eso me gasta demasiada energía para mantener esa forma, tengo muy hambre.-dijo el rubio mientra frotaba su estómago, al parecer había vuelto a ser el energético y arrogante de siempre.

\- fue una sorpresa, en serio te a vuelto más fuerte.-dijo kakashi con orgullo, Naruto sonrió alegremente por el elogio, pronto ambos miraron a los demás venir a su ubicación.

-sempai! .-exclamó mashu corriendo junto a Jack a su lado, pronto Jack salto hacia Naruto y dando un abrazo enorme en su cintura.

-papá, fue genial, hiciste boom con el juego y con la espada.-exclamó Jack con ojos llenos de brillos.

-Master...fue una buena pelea, no esperaba menos de ti Master.-dijo hassan of serenity con una sonrisa hermosa haciendo sonrojar mucho a Naruto.

-sempai esta herido? .-pregunto Mashu con preocupación.

-je je je gracia chicas, descuida mashu no estoy herido,mashu suspiraba con alivio, Naruto acaricia la cabeza de Jack de forma paternal.

\- Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, esta en el camino del harem.-dijo kakashi con lágrimas en sus ojos a ver a su ex alumno, Naruto se sonrojo por eso.

\- Naruto...debo decir que fue sorprendente esa pelea, sin duda te volviste más fuerte.-dijo tsunade con orgullo.

-je je je gracia obaa-chan, no hubiera hecho si no fueras por mis amigos y mentores.-dijo el rubio emiya recordando a todos sus servants que lo entrenaron.

-estoy orgulloso de ti mocoso, sin duda supera mi expectativa.-dijo el pervertido con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Naruto fue genial, tu forma de pelear es increíble.-dijo sakura con emoción, satsuki sólo asintió su cabeza como señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-gracia satsuki y sakura...hmm donde esta la vaina.-dijo el rubio sólo para concentrar en buscar la Vaina.

\- aquí está...por poco creí haberla perderla..-dijo Naruto levantando la vaina de su katana y lo guardo.

\- buen tsunade-hime como lo clasificaria..-dijo jiraiya.

-bueno con sus habilidades que mostró, diría que jounin alto.-dijo tsunade con una sonrisa.

-que bien soy jounin.-dijo el rubio alegremente con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Felicidades, tal ves deberíamos ir a celebrar cenando, yo invito.-dijo kakashi, Naruto pronto dijo algo.

-lo siento pero paso, pero celebraré con mis amigos en el complejo, además shirou y kiyohime hace excelente la comida.-dijo Naruto con hambre, la comida de shirou era casi celestial y combinando con kiyohime lo hace al mismo nivel que Archer emiya.

Pero sakura iba a insistir sólo para que Jack lo arrastra a Naruto junto con mashu y serenity.

-vamos papá, perderemos el programa de mahou shoujo..-dijo Jack haciendo que Naruto se riera.

\- por supuesto jackie-chan, papá quiere ver el programa.-dijo Naruto abandonando al grupo con mashu y serenity siguiéndole.

-bueno yo también me tengo que ir, voy cenar con el mocoso, sin duda su autoprocablamada esposa le hará la cena y yo también quiero cenar.-dijo jiraiya alejándose.

-bueno, jeje hokage quiere acompañarnos.-dijo kakashi , tsunade sólo suspiro.

-por supuesto, además quiero aprovechar descansar de tanto papeleo.-dijo tsunade, así el resto abandonan el campo de entrenamiento.

 **En un lugar desconocido de la Nación elemental.**

En un desierto vacío se puede apreciar una especie de portal de aspecto de a espejo, pronto el portal se agranda haciendo que salga 7 personas que caminaba en grupo.

\- hmm, a pasado mucho años que no veía las naciones elementales, que nostalgia..-murmuró un hombre que tenia cubierto con un manto negro que cubre todo el cuerpo junto con una capucha gran, también tenía puesto una máscara de hierro rojo en su boca hasta la nariz, su cara estaba oscurecida pero podía observar un brillo amarillo de ojo en su oscura capucha.

\- esa es la nación elemental, el mundo donde naciste Alter-sama.-pregunto un chico de 20, tenia el pelo negro picudo, ojos azules, su vestimenta era pantalón negro, camisa blanca , corbata negra y un chaleco formal con gafas y en su mano lleva una katana envainada.

\- así es Gengorou-kun, ese solía ser mi lugar de nacimiento ante de su inminente destrucción.-dijo Alter con una voz lleno de tristeza y rencor.

\- ya veo Alter-sama.-dijo Gengorou seriamente.

\- alter-sama dijiste que esa nación vive guerreros fuerte verdad.-dijo una voz juguetona, era un chico de 18, su vestimenta era pantalón negro con camisa blanca y sudadera negro con capucha de diseño orejas de gatos, en sus hombros era una enorme guadaña roja con negras, podía sentir una aura de oscuridad en la guadaña, su rostro también estaba oscuro pero podía ver los dientes como tiburones y ojos grandes sonriendo muy sanguinario.

\- debería calmarte Ghost, recuerdo el propósito de la misión, no es necesario molestar a Alter sama.-dijo otro sujeto con un tono calmado,su aspecto era la de un asesino, chaqueta con una capucha que se ha puesto en la cabeza, dejando solo sus ojos, así como una parte de su cabello revelado. Mientras está descalzo, el resto del atuendo consiste en una camisa simple, una prenda de vestir atada alrededor de su cintura y pantalones simples que han rasgado sus partes más bajas. mayor parte de su rostro está cubierto de vendajes, así como de su cuello, pecho y partes de sus brazos. En su cintura era 6 espadas en ambos lados, su aspecto característicos en sus seis brazos, 3 en cada lado.

\- cállate Asura, acaso quiere pelear.-dijo Ghost moviendo su enorme guadaña con bastante facilidad.

\- tan infantil, no entiendo porque Alter sama te permitió unirte a nosotros.-dijo Asura colocando su mano en su empuñadura de su espada.

\- por favor no pelea señor Asura, señor Ghost.-dijo una chica de 15, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta consiste en un traje de doncella miko blanco con rojo, era una chica tímida.

\- jajajaja de repente todos suenan emocionado por eso no es así Alter.-dijo un hombre de aspecto imponente, vestía de pantalón blanco con zapatos de combate, también vestía una Chaqueta de cuero rojo, pelo rubio y piel bronceado, ojos amarillos, era un hombre mas grande del grupo.

\- (*suspiro)...esos dos no paran de pelear, aveces actúan como niños.-dijo un niño de 13 años, pelo castaño y ojos azules, su ropa era Jean azules con zapato y una remera blanco con mangas negra largas.

-jajaja tu también eres un niño Leonardo.-dijo Jack el gigante del grupo.

\- tch...quiere que te alimente a mi dragón Jack..-gruño el niño con odio, el hombre solo sonrió como señal de desafío.

\- por favor no peleen Leonardo y señor rakan.-dijo la niña tratando de evitar una disputa violencia.

-(*suspiro)...es inútil konoka-sama, una vez que eso pasa no hay nada que pueda detenerlo, pero alguien que si.-dijo Gengorou ajustando su gafa mirando a Alter.

\- suficiente, no mas disputa, recuerdan la misión,-dijo Alter seriamente, el resto dejaron de pelear y se concentraron en su líder.

-perdón Alter-sama, no volveré hacer eso.-dijo Asura bajando la cabeza.

El resto también asistieron, no querían enojar a su líder.

\- je je je cual es la misión alter..-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

\- bueno, ante de completar con nuestra misión original, debemos eliminar a una organización, su poder para mi no presenta una amenaza para mi, pero es una molestia, ellos van a interferir con nuestra misión.-dijo Alter

\- a que organización vamos a eliminar alter-sama.-pregunto Gengorou.

\- vamos a erradicar a los akatsuki su ubicación esta en amegakure, por el bien de nuestra misión vamos a exterminar a todos los miembros de esa organización, no dejaremos a nadie con vida.-dijo Alter con una voz sería y decidida.

El resto de los miembros sonrieron con la excepción de Leonardo, Gengorou, Asura y konoka, ellos estaban dispuesto salvar su mundo y iba a hacer cualquier sacrificio para lograr su propósito.

 **quien son esos grupos, cual es su intención, quien es alter, muchas preguntas hay acerca de de ese misterioso grupo, pero su intención son clara, el absoluto exterminio de los akatsuki esta cerca.**

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**nota del autor:** Hola gentes, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Cómo siempre gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Hoy vengo a dejar el capitulo 8, espero que le gusten.

Bueno voy a responder el capitulo anterior.

- **Julio lucero** : algunos personajes los saques de uq holder y nejima sensei, pero Ghost y Leonardo son mis Ocs. Espero que te gusten ese capítulo hoy.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

- **Sumoner dante:** gracia amigos, me alegro que te hayan gustado.

\- **Xirons20** : lo siento pero es un secreto la identidad de Alter, me alegro de que te haya gustado la pelea de Naruto con la tarjeta de Karna. Acerca de su viajar a otros mundo, creo que es posible, tal ves en un futuro.

\- **Skull flame:** gracia por el comentarios, si así es, soy una persona que hablo con palabras, a veces las palabras dueles más que cualquier puñal en el corazón, si ere listo podría ser capaz de ganar a cualquier jeje, acerca del capitulo, si es un grupo peligroso, espero que te gusten ese capítulo de hoy que es interesante.

\- **miguelgiuliano. Co:** gracia por el comentario, y gracia por recomendar ese fic, lo busque y me gustó, voy leyendo el capitulo 6y es muy interesante, por cierto el grupo será un grupo que lidera un hombre muy poderoso que tiene un pasado con la nación elemental, espero Qué te gusten, ere un buen amigo.

 **Capítulo 8: la fiesta al estilo emiya y la organización Cosmo Entelecheia.**

 **Complejo emiya**

La puerta del correo complejo se abre revelando a naruto siendo arrastrado por Jack y siendo acompañado por mashu y hassan of serenity, el rubio se encontraba con hambre por el uso de la carta de clases.

-deprisa papá, perderemos el capitulo de mahou shojo capítulo 18.-dijo Jack con emoción, Naruto sólo sonrió, Jack siempre le gustaba ver ese programa, naruto le gustaba ver a Jack actuar como una niña normal y hacia todo lo posible para darle todo el cariño y atención que le fue negada hace mucho, el rubio sentía lástima por el pasado de Jack y no pudo comparar su pasado con ella, ambos eran huérfanos y por eso lo entendia.

\- jeje ya voy Jack, el programa comienza en 5 minuto, todavía hay tiempo.-dijo el rubio y pronto se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba oscuro.

\- que acaso no hay nadie? ...-pregunto naruto y pronto la luz iluminó revelando a todos los residente de emiya con una mesa llena de comidas deliciosa.

\- SORPRESA!.-exclamaron todos los residentes, estaba Archer emiya con un delantal con un pastel de chocolate, cu-chulainn con su lata de cerveza, tamamo y kiyohime tenía en sus manos carteles que decía felicidades, mordred y frankestein también estaba en el grupo pero también había alguien nuevo, había una chica linda de cabello rubio atado en una cola de estilo francés, tenías lindos ojos verdes, piel lechosa, usaba un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles blancos, esa chica tenía un enorme parecido a mordred, era su servant de la clase saber, Nero claudius.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, no, estaba conmovido, pronto las chicas con la excepción de mordred se lanzaron para darle a su Master un enorme abrazo. Ser servants tenía la fuerza para aplastar al pobre rubio hasta la muerte, pero Naruto había acostumbrado a los gigantes abrazos de sus servants durante 2 años que recordaba en chaldea.

El primero en hablar fue Nero.

\- umu...felicidade pretor, me enteré por parte de tamamo y vine lo más rápido que pude, hoy hay que celebrarlo con una canción umu.-dijo Nero alegremente mientra comenzaba a hacer su canto, el rubio le gustaba escuchar el canto de Nero.

-gracia nero-chan, como siempre tu canto es hermoso.-dijo el rubio haciendo que nero sonría.

tamamo también habló.

-Goshujin-sama, fuiste increíble, tan varonil y apuesto, me robaste mi corazón.-dijo tamamo apretando a un mas el abrazo en el brazo de Naruto.

\- no puedo negar lo que dijo esa roba marido, pero tiene razón Master, lucirste muy bien y le pusiste a ese humano en su lugar.-dijo kiyohime, berserker frankestein asintió furiosamente estando de acuerdo lo que dijo tamamo y kiyohime.

-chicas...gracia..-dijo Naruto dando a sus servants una sonrisa amable que hizo que sus servants le latea sus corazones.

Lancer cu chulainn se acercó al protagonista y le dijo.

\- felicidad chibi Master, jajaja deberíamos ir todos a la mesa para comer.-dijo cu chulainn, el resto asintió, naruto sintió alguien tocar la manga y miró era Frank-chan y en su mano era una corona de flores.

\- Frank-chan que sucede.-preguntó naruto, berserker of black le dio a naruto la corona de flores.

\- para mi? .-preguntó el rubio conmovido.

-( asiente rápidamente)..-frankestein asiente y con delicadeza ella le coloca una corona de flores.

-gracia Frank-chan, es el mejor regalo.-dijo naruto con honestidad, berserker también se sonrojo y comenzó a abraza el brazo de Naruto y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa, mordred se había sentado a un lado para felicitarlo.

\- jejej, Master tu pelea con ese ninja fue increíble, digno de un espíritu heroico.-dijo mordred dando palmadas en la espalda de su Master.

\- gracia mordred...no pude haber logrado sí no fuera por ustedes.-dijo Naruto, el resto de los servants sonrieron, todos le gustaban la amabilidad de su Master.

\- bien, deberíamos empezar a comer, prepare un monto así que disfrutemos.-dijo Archer emiya comiendo su comida, el resto también.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Valle del fin**

El valle del fin, fue un lugar donde había una leyenda acerca de la épica lucha entre hashirama senju y madara uchiha, la historia decía que su lucha fue tan grande que moldeo todo el lugar, como resultado el lugar donde lucharon ambos se nombraron el valle del fin.

En la cabeza de la enorme estatua, se podía ver una persona sentada observando la luna en silencio, vestía de un manto negro con diseños de nubes rojas, su cara cubierto con una máscara de remolino naranja y que deja un agujero en su cara.

Era un miembro de los akatsuki y el verdadero líder de esa organización madara uchiha, aunque su verdadera identidad es óbito uchiha, actualmente estaba mirando en silencio la luna llena.

\- con que mirando la luna eh? , cuanto piensa seguir ahí..-una voz profunda detrás de óbito, el uchiha mira de reojo a la persona que habló, en la tierra surge una especie de planta carnívora con una manto de los akatsuki.

\- estaba esperando zetsu.-dijo obito mirando a su leal camarada.

\- hmm si me demore un poco, por lo que veo esta tan calmado como siempre, vengo a darte noticias.-dijo zetsu caminando a un lado de obito.

\- soy todo oídos..-dijo obito mirando la luna.

\- al parecer, pain se reunirán con el resto de los akatsuki en una semana, 3 años a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos, los miembros ya reunieron suficiente dineros para comenzar con la misión.-dijo zetsu hablando con calma, su especialidad era reunir mucha información, estaba al tanto de todos los que sucedía en las naciones elementales.

-ya veo, es cuestión de tiempo para que comience con la cacerías de jinchurikis, por lo que escuche, empezara primero con el ichibi.-comentó obito.

\- así es, su jinchuriki es el kazekage de la aldea de la arena, a pesar de ser el kage más joven de la nación elemental, su poder no es algo que deba tomar a la ligera.-dijo zetsu dando una advertencia.

\- entiendo, se lo que son capaces, otra noticia.-preguntó obito.

-si, uno que te va encantar, al parecer el jinchuriki de nueve colas volvió a la aldea de konoha esta mañana junto con el sannin sapo, ellos no estaba solos, venían acompañado con un grupo pequeño 3 para ser preciso, 1 chica y una niña y un anciano.-dijo zetsu, obito escucho atentamente lo que dijo acerca del hijo de su sensei, no había escuchado de el desde hace 3 años.

\- hmm, tengo entendido de que ellos de algunas manera escaparon de los espías de kakuzu, perdieron su rastros durantes esos 3 años.-dijo obito. El sabía gracia a zetsu por su información.

-así es, tuve que investigar por mi cuenta, no pude hallar nada acerca de su paradero, es como si la tierra se lo comió, ahora mismo aparece después de esos 3 años, de seguro se habrán vuelto más fuerte que ante con la ayuda del sannin jiraiya.-comentó zetsu.

\- no me importa si se volvió más fuerte con la ayuda de un sannin o de un kage, su destino es ser sacrificado para la paz, pronto el proyecto tsukuyomi infinito estará completo, cuando eso pase seré el mesías, voy a guíar a la gentes hacia la paz.-dijo obito decidido cumplir su verdadero propósito.

\- se lo que hará, después de todo, el mismo madara te confío esa misión, que pasará con el resto de los akatsuki.-pregunto Zetsu.

-ellos son fuertes a su manera, si ellos deciden traicionarme, me veré obligado a destruirlo, además pain lo va a controlar a esos chicos.-dijo obito seríamemte.

\- entiendo..bueno es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, por el momento todos van tranquilo.-dijo zetsu seriamente.

\- simplemente gracia por la noticia, ahora mismo tengo que entrenar mi máscara, es bastante humillantes usar mi personalidad de idiota, casi me recuerda a mi cuando era niño.-dijo obito con amargura, de repente ambos sintieron una presencia muy fuerte cerca suyo, se sentía como una enorme oscuridad asfixiados su ser, sentía como si estaba cerca de la muerte.

-pero que es esa presencia...-murmuró nerviosamente zetsu, era un tipo sensor, nunca en su vida había sentido esa clase de poder, no lo había sentido así desde rikudo sennin.

\- es una broma...esa presencia es inreal..-murmuró obito tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- una linda noche para mirar la luna no lo creen.-dijo una voz adulta, ambos miembros de los akatsuki miraron a la persona que hablo era un hombre vestido de manto negro con una máscara roja que cubre su boca, no se podía ver como era su rostro, y al parecer no estaba solo, en la copa del árbol estaba un chico sentado mientra tenía una guadaña negra y roja, al lado de ese sujeto estaba un chico que vestía elegante y que tenía una katana en su mano, el otro era un hombre de 6 brazos con 6 katanas en su cintura, el otro era un gigante de un hombre detrás del hombre de la máscara roja, también había 2 niños, una niña con vestido de doncella miko y un niño.

-oh perdón por mis modales, lo interrumpir en su momento.-dijo la figura encapuchada ambos podía sentir un enorme aura de muerte en ese sujeto, obito sólo calmo y dijo en un tono serio.

\- quien ere? .-exigió obito, ese sujeto lo hacía poner al borde y tenia que tener cuidado.

\- hmm pareces asustado, no te culpó que este así, mi nombre es Alter y estoy aquí por ustedes.-dijo Alter con una voz jovial y con un toque burlón.

Obito se sentía insultado y comenzó a concentrar su instinto asesino en el hombre encapuchado parecía que no se inmutaba.

\- que patético intento de intimidarme, y pensar que alguien tan debil sea el líder de una poderosa organización, que chiste.-se burló Alter enfureciendo mucho a obito.

\- como te atreve a insultarme, no sabe quien soy.-exclamó obito enojado.

-no es necesario que diga tu nombre, ere obito uchiha, una triste marioneta que cayó en la oscuridad por una inutil chica muerta, que triste y patético si me lo pregunta.-comentó alter de forma cruel.

Esa simple provocación hizo que obito se enfureciera y sacó un kunai y se lanzó hacia hacia Alter, lo que más le enfureció óbito era decir inútil a rin, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

\- idiota espera! .-exclamó zetsu, sabía que ese hombre alter estaba a un nivel superior y el idiota de óbito se había lanzado al frente.

Al ver a obito al ataque, Gengorou se apresura para salvar a su señor, en un destello de velocidad aparece enfrenté de obito y lanza una huelga de su katana, obito al ver eso, usa su kamui para volverse intangible evadiendo la katana sorprendiendo a Gengorou.

\- Evadio mi huelga...-murmuró Gengorou sorprendido, pero obito ni importó y sobrepasó a Gengorou como sí fuera un fantasma y siguió avanzando hacia Alter que se había quedado quieto.

Justo cuando estaba al frente de alter obito extendió su mano que tenia el kunai con la intención de apuñalarle en la cabeza de Alter.

\- muere!.-gritó obito lanzando el kunai, como si fuera en cámara lenta el kunai iba lentamente hacia el rostro de Alter.

 **(* Golpe fuerte*)**

Obito sólo escupe sangre al sentir sus costillas siendo demolida, no sabia que había pasado, cuando iba directo al rostro, una fuerza invisible golpeó brutalmente a obito que lo mando a volar a donde estaba zetsu.

\- idiota, atacar de frente sin un plan, quiere morir o que.-exclamó furioso zetsu al ver a obito tratarse de levantarse con dificultad.

\- (*respira fuerte)...que paso, juré que ese sujeto no hizo nada, pero ese golpe se sentía real.-pensó obito respirando fuertemente, miro a alter que no se a movido ningún músculo, pero podía ver al gigante de un hombre que tenia el puño extendido a un lado de la cabeza de Alter, ese hombre era el responsable de destruir sus costillas.

\- je je je si quiere luchar con el jefe tendra que pasar sobre mi pequeño ninja.-dijo Jack caminando hacia un derribado obito y zetsu.

Ambos sentía pánico al sentir el aura abismal de ese hombre, era incluso más alto que Alter.

\- tenemos que salir, no podemos ganarle, si seguimos aquí, moriremos.-dijo zetsu, se sentía asustado por ese grupo y tenia que huir, si se quedaba aquí iban a morir.

Obito de mala gana esta de acuerdo y activa su kamui, pronto su ojos crea un remolino que succiona a obito para escapar, zetsu funciona el suelo para escapar también, pero una risa interrupción su escape.

\- poder fuera ...-dijo Ghost balanceando la guadaña dispersando al kamui de obito y al poder de zetsu.

-pero que/ imposible! .-exclamó ambos sorprendido al no sentir su poderes ahora.

\- jajaja lo siento, no daremos el lujo de dejarlos escapar, mi nombre es Ghost y soy el que anula todos los poderes del mundos jeje.-dijo Ghost con una sonrisa arrogante y sanguinaria.

Tanto obito y zetsu se sentía acorralado del grupo.

Alter sólo camino hacia el grupo y hablo con calma.

\- es una verdadera lástima, quería tener una charla pacífica pero parece que no puedo controlar mi lengua, pero no importa, solo rindanse y tendrá una muerte sin dolor para ustedes.-dijo Alter con calma.

\- y si nos negamos? .-dijo zetsu.

\- sufrirá tanto que desearan la muerte..-dijo Alter con un tono muerto.

\- No tengo miedo de ti infeliz, soy el que traerá la paz al mundo y no dejaré que un cobarde como tu interfiera.-dijo obito activando su Mangekyo sharingan, zetsu usando su mokuto creando picos de maderas en el suelo.

-(*suspiro)...que lastima, Jack terminalo..-ordeno Alter dando la espalda a los 2 fundadores de akatsuki, Jack sólo sonrió y camino hacia ese dos. Gengorou sólo suspiro y se acercó hacia konoka

-konoka-sama debería tapar los ojos, lo que verá es violento.-dijo Gengorou, konoka hizo lo que le pidió y cubrió sus ojos de forma adorable. Jack sólo apretó los puños y hizo crack el cuello y miró a Asus futuras presas con ojos de depredadores.

\- con gustó jefe, hace mucho que no luchó, veamos que tan fuente son ustedes dos los miembros fundadores de los akatsuki.-dijo Jack creando de la nada una enorme espada roja con detalles dorada.

Pronto ambos miembros de los akatsuki se lanzaron hacia Jack con la esperanza de superarlo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Cómplejo emiya.**

\- vamos Master di ahh.-dijo kiyohime pasando a su Master con su palillo un poco de carne, el rubio comió con gusto la Carne, le gustaba sentir mimado por sus servants.

\- hmm la carne sabe bien kiyohime..-dijo Naruto saboreando la carne, las chicas estaba celosa al ver a kiyohime mimar a su Master.

-hey Master, quiere un poco de mi hamburguesa, día ah..-dijo mordred dado una hamburguesa, mordred estaba sonrojada ya que nunca había hecho eso ante.

-no Goshujin-sama quiere comer mi pata de pollo sazonado al gusto.-dijo tamamo colocando la pata de pollo en la boca del rubio que lo tomo por sorpresa, el resto de sus servants lo tomo como un desafío.

\- no! , Master comerá mi comida porque la mía es mejor.-exclamó kiyohime colocando a Naruto un pedazo de carne, el pobre rubio trataba desesperadamente de masticar rápido la comida ya que le estaba ahogando sin saberlo.

-no, Master tiene que comer sano, es necesario.-dijo Hassan of serenity colocando un poco de vegetales hervido en la boca de Naruto.

\- no, el Master comerá la hamburguesa.-exclamó mordred colocando la hamburguesa con fuerza en la boca del rubio para demostrar la que ella merecía alimentarle a su Master.

Mashu estaba insegura al ver a las servarnt sobrealimentar a su sempai y miró que tenia el rostro azul.

-chicas por favor, sempai se esta ahogando.-suplico Mashu insegura como siempre, pero como siempre es ignorada.

-el mio es mejor.-exclamó enojada kiyohime colocando más carnes en la boca del Naruto.

\- el mio es mejor.-exclamó mordred colocando la enorme hamburguesa en la boca llena del rubio que esta ahogando.

Pronto la disputa se volvieron violencia y dejaron al pobre rubio inconsciente mientra el resto de las servants lucharon como si fuera una pelea de gatos.

Mashu vino al rescate de su sempai.

\- sempai se esta ahogando! !, por favor llame un ambulancia.-exclamó mashu asustada al ver a su sempai morir ahogado.

Cu chulainn , hizo lo que un gran héroe hiciera, reírse de la desgracia de su Master.

\- jajajajajajaja..-rugió de la risa cu chulainn al ver lo gracioso que era la situación.

-Pobre Pretor, espero que descanse en paz umu..-dijo limpiando con su pañuelo su pequeño lágrima en sus ojos al ver a su valiente Pretor morir.

Emiya Archer sólo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa.

-iré por el kit médico..-murmuró Archer para buscar equipo médico.

Mientra mashu seguían atendiendo a su sempai inconsciente, Jack se divertía viendo el especial de chicas mágicas.

Sip, una noche normal en una fiesta al estilo emiya.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Valle del fin.**

El valle estaba en silencio, obito sólo podía observar la luna con impotencia, estaba en un enorme cráter, sus extremidades cortandos, ese monstruos le había cortados sus brazos y piernas, su manto de akatsuki en ruinas dejando ver su torso desnudo llenas de cortes y moretones, su máscara destrozada revelando su ojo mangekyo sharingan, sus ojos estaba en completo en shock, su garganta destrozada.

Ese monstruo con solo 10 segundo le destrozó sin piedad, cuando el y zetsu se lanzaron ese hombre, lo único que sintieron era un enorme dolor y agonía, infierno incluso no recordaba que había pesado en esos 10 segundos.

Zetsu había muerto, su cadáver se encontraba peor que el, había perdidos sus extremidades y su espalda estaba cubiertos de espadas rojas con detalles de oros incrustadas.

Era una locura, no eran humano ese hombre.

\- tch...que aburrido sólo 10 segundo duraron, no puedo creer que sea tan debiluchos, al menos sigue vivo felicidades.-dijo Jack que tenia su espada descansando en su hombro, pronto el hombre abandona la escena.

obito no podía hablar, solo podía hacer unas ruidos, sus cuerdas vocales fueron completamente destruidos.

\- ...-intento gritar obito pero no salía un sonido de su boca, pronto obito sintió la verdadera desesperación al ver Alter caminar hacia el.

\- hmm...increíble, 10 segundo pudiste durar una pelea con Jack y salir vivo, debo decir que es impresionante, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo con zetsu, aunque es mejor, zetsu era una amenaza muy enorme, una lástima para ti también, morir sin saber que todo el tiempo fuiste un peón de madara y de madara a zetsu.-dijo Alter arrodillandose para estar cerca de obito.

\- al final perdiste obito uchiha..-dijo alter con un tono misterioso.

-...-obito estaba demasiado aturdido para escuchar lo que decía Alter.

\- tu dependía demasiado de tu kamui para luchar, un error que al final te costará tu vida.-dijo alter caminado alrededor de un derribado obito.

\- que triste para una marioneta como tu en confiar en esa planta, zetsu iba a usarlos a todos para revivir a Kaguya, ahora que zetsu esta muerto ya no tengo que preocuparme, pero para estar seguro.-dijo Alter caminando hacia el cadáver de zetsu, Alter levantó su mano y creo una esfera negra hecho de magia.

\- **decadencia**...-murmuró Alter colocando la esfera en el cadáver de zetsu, pronto la esfera se agranda para devorar al cadáver por devorar por dentro, el cuerpo de zetsu era desintegrado por la esfera de oscuridad, todo lo que quedaba era un cráter pequeño.

\- bien solucionado...lo siento ustedes los akatsuki son una amenaza a mi organización, mi propósito es la salvación de mi mundo, incluso si tenemos que sacrificar la nación elemental para hacerlo, somos Cosmo entelecheia, somos los salvadores de nuestro mundo.-dijo Alter levantándose mientra crea una lanza negra hecho de energía negra.

\- Pensar que era una gran amenaza en el futuro, ahora mírate, fuiste un guerrero con valores y moral y te volviste un villano psicópata, ahora reducido a un pequeño nugget, que adorable.-dijo alter colocando la punta de la lanza cerca del rostro se obito.

\- **Lanza de la decadencia..-.** sin previo aviso Alter ensarto la lanza justo en el ojo de obito perforando el cerebro matándolo, pronto el cadáver del verdadero líder de los Akatsuki se desintegra de la nada, todo lo que quedó era manchas de sangre seca.

Alter no dijo nada y salio del cráter, y se acercó al grupo.

\- misión cumplida, volvamos a la base, ya no es necesario seguir aquí.-dijo Alter caminando con su grupo siguiéndole.

\- entendido Alter-sama..-dijo Gengorou cambiando junto con el resto de los miembros de Cosmo entelecheia desapareciendo en el oscuro bosque.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor:** Hola gentes como están bienvenido de nuevos a mi fic, hoy vengo a dejar el noveno capítulo de mi grandioso fic, espero que le gusten.

Ahora responderé los comentarios

\- **Genguki** : un nuevo enemigo aparece y matar a los antagonista, en un grupo peligrosos y tiene intenciones muy oscura.

\- **bladetri** : gracia por el like

\- **Julio lucero:** me alegro de que haya gustado el capitulo, si, pero es un secreto, en el próximo arco se revelará la identidad de alter.

\- **Xirons20** : bueno gracia por el review, si fue gracioso el capitulo, je je je, Acerca del grupo, ellos es u grupo neutral que tiene su propio objetivo, su líder tiene un pasado con esa nación elemental, así que por eso elimino a los que considera una amenaza.

\- **miguelgiuliano** : gracia por por el capitulo y te agradezco amigo por todo, si asura es del manga de Uq holder, debería buscarlo en Wikipedia, en ese capítulo explicará un poco acerca del propósito de cosmo entelecheia y del misterio que hay en alter. Espero que Qué te gusten.

\- **skull flame:** si amigo, naruto tendrá que volverse más fuerte si quieren estar al nivel ese grupo para luchar pero no se olviden de naruto tienes a sus servants que lo apoyan, dios será épico la batalla, acerca de la muerte de óbito y de zetsu, ahora akatsuki tendrá que prepararse por que cosmo entelecheia lo están cazando.

 **Capítulo 9 : la cita de naruto, los akatsuki se mueve, el propósito de Cosmo entelecheia.**

 **Ahora el intro oficial de Naruto emiya**

 **SUPER AFFECTION**

 **Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo**

 **Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte**

 **[ mordred junto con jack the ripper, franskestein, serenity bailaba enfrente de la cámara con una sonrisa tierna]**

 **Te llevare a un nuevo lugar**

 **Así que no llegues tarde al ruranra**

 **[ ahora kiyohime, tamamo, Nero y mashu bailan en sincronia en la pantalla]**

 **Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **[ ahora todos los servants de grand order bailan junto mientras llueve globos y cofeti]**

 **Vamos, es increíble**

 **¿Quién es?**

 **¡Somos nosotros!**

 **[ vemos a Naruto poniéndose los zapatos, aparece kiyohime detrás suyo, Naruto al verla le da su mano, kiyohime sonríe y se toma de las manos]**

 **No hay límites para nosotros, ¡yahoo!, ¡que fiesta tan más divertida!**

 **[ Naruto y kiyohime camina hacia la salida del complejo pero Naruto es sorprendido y abrazado por tamamo haciendo que kiyohime se enfade y empieza luchar bajo la mirada de pánico de Naruto]**

 **Lanza un hechizo para que esto sea interminable**

 **Anoche la fiesta fue emocionante**

 **[ vemos a ishtar rin tratando de prender la tele, luego leer el manual y rodar al suelo llorando, al final ella destruye el televisor con emiya Archer suspirando]**

 **Es genial no hacer nada y solo jugar y jugar**

 **¿Enserio?, es real, ¿realmente es cierto?**

 **[ vemos a mordred y a Jack jugar a los video juegos, luego a Jack abrazando el peluche mientra mordred juega con su espada, de repente aparece Arturia y lo regaña mandando a limpiarlo ]**

 **Es un carnaval, así que hay que volvernos cercanos (acércate a alguien)**

 **[ vemos a Naruto junto a mashu enfrente del juego del rifle, Naruto coje el rifle y apunta al globo para ganarle el premio para darle a mashu, pero de repente aparece berserker lancelot con una enorme motosierra, Naruto preso del pánico agarra su espada y mashu con su escudo dispuesto a salvar a su sempai de su padre]**

 **Todas las cosas buenas que te digo es lo que verdaderamente siento (afecto)**

 **[ vemos a Edward Teach de rodilla enfrente de gilgamesh y le pide dinero y comida, gilgamesh se enfada y le lanza muchas espadas sobre edward bajo la mirada horrorizada de Gudako y ritsuka]**

 **¡Las preparaciones ya casi están listas! solo espera un poco y disfrútalo**

 **[ vemos a olgamarie tratar de enseñar a Gudako, ritsuka y a naruto sobre la clases sólo para que Naruto se quedará durmiendo, olgamarie usa su hechizo para despertarlo de forma ruda]**

 **Esos dulces detalles están haciendo que me enamore**

 **Ligeramente, completamente, rápidamente, repentinamente enamorada**

 **[ ahora vemos a cu chulainn siendo disparado al cielo por berserker heracles, ahora vemos Jack the ripper saltar adorablemente ]**

 **Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo**

 **Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte**

 **Te llevare a un nuevo lugar**

 **Así que haz el ruranra**

 **[ ahora vemos a naruto junto a Ritsuka, Archer emiya y cu chulainn bailando al estilo konosuba]**

 **Realmente quiero estar contigo**

 **Y no quiero que nos molesten**

 **En un lugar secreto**

 **Te mostrare mi entusiasmo**

 **[ ahora vemos a naruto caminando de forma solitaria y aparece kiyohime y el resto de su harem y lo lleva a una fiesta en chaldea]**

 **¿Esto es un ruranra?, ¡si esto es un ruranra!**

 **Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!**

 **[Los servants de grand order bailan al estilo kekkai sense]**

 **Fin del tema super affection**

 **Konoha**

Naruto estaba sentado en la plaza esperando a cierta persona que le había prometido, el rubio dio un triste suspiro mientra frotaba el estomago, era una suerte que había salido con vida, gracia a Archer lo había salvado a tiempo de morir ahogado de comer tanto.

\- cielos, juro que uno de esto días terminare muerto por sus afectos, muerte por comida sería los mas patético que seria..-murmuró Naruto tristemente.

Pronto se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- listo para nuestra cita Master...-dijo kiyohime vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles de flores de sakuras. El rubio se sonrojo por la hermosa que sea veía kiyohime con ese kimono.

Kiyohime sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de su Master.

\- ara ara, Master, esta rojo, acaso mi belleza te hizo callar..-dijo Kiyohime dando a su Master una sonrisa arrogante mientra abraza al rubio por el brazo.

\- no...Kiyohime, es que te ve mas linda con el kimono blanco..-dijo Naruto con honestidad, Kiyohime estaba sonrojada por el elogio de su Master.

\- ara ara, un privilegio que Master me mima lo suficiente, y que también cumple con su promesa de tener una cita conmigo Master.-dijo kiyohime colocando su mejilla en el hombro de Naruto.

\- por supuesto kiyohime, siempre cumplo con mi promesa, lo haría la veces que quiera en una cita contigo.-dijo Naruto haciendo que kiyohime sonriera un poco, El no pudo evitar recordar la falsa promesa que hizo el hombre llamado anchin, una promesa falsa que hizo que ella asesinara al único hombre que ella amaba más que a nada en el mundo, cuando fue convocada en chaldea, ella vio a Naruto y no pudo evitar recordar a anchin, al principio su Master lo trato con amor, respeto y cariño, incluso siempre cumplía sus promesas para alegrarla, debido a ese afecto, kiyohime había llorado de felicidad al encontrar el amor que tanto deseaba experimentar.

\- gracia Master, me siento feliz de tu sea mi Master..-murmuró suavemente kiyohime.

\- haría lo que sea por ustedes kiyohime, bien comencemos con la cita.-dijo Naruto levantando el puño al aire y con una sonrisa alegre.

Pronto ambos emprendieron en una cita para disfrutar el uno por el otro, Naruto iba hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz a kiyohime, era una promesa que había hecho hace 2 años cuando la conoció en Chaldea.

Y no sólo kiyohime, sí no a todas sus servants, a tamamo, hassan of serenity, mordred, franskestein, nero ya todas. Haría lo que sea para que sean felices.

 **Flash back hace 2 años antes**

 **Chaldea.**

 **Cuarto de invocación.**

Vemos a Naruto con el uniforme de chaldea enfrente del círculo de invocación, cuando Naruto colocó el catalizador y algunos Saint quartz dentro del círculo, pronto el círculo brillo y naruto sonrió, iba a tener a su primer servant y primer amigo, cuando el brillo desapareció, una voz muerta resonó por el cuarto.

\- soy el servant de la clase Lancer, respondí a su invocación, tu eres mi Master? .-dijo una chica de la edad de Naruto, Delgada, de baja estatura. El color de su pelo es una mezcla entre verde y azul celeste, tiene los ojos amarillos, cuernos que parece huesos y un bello rostro. Viste ropa tradicional japonesa blanca con algunas partes del color azul y un lazo amarillo detrás. En su mano era naginata.

Naruto miro a los ojos de esa chica, carecía de brillos, su voz era la de una persona que perdió la razón para vivir, el rubio le rompía el corazón al ver la mirada vacía de kiyohime.

\- si, soy Naruto uzumaki, un placer que podamos poder trabajar juntos, nos vamos a divertir.-dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de kiyohime y dando una sonrisa contagiosa, kiyohime no decía nada, pero por dentro se sentía rara al sentir la caricia de su Master en su cabeza, le hacía sentir...feliz.

 **3 días después.**

En un cuarto, vemos a naruto sentado en el suelo enfrente de una mesa junto a kiyohime, en la mesa estaba los platos con comidas que el rubio cocino, kiyohime se encontraba enfrente de su Master mirando el plato de comida, kiyohime estaba confundida, su Master era extraño, le trataba como a una humana cuando en realidad es una espíritu heroica, comer comidas no era una necesidad, solo necesitaba prana que su Master le puede proporcionar.

Naruto tenía en su mano los palillos y colocó ambos manos junta para rezar.

\- gracia por la comida.-murmuró Naruto para luego comer algunos vegetales salteados, kiyohime no quería ser grosera con su Master y sacó su palillos y comenzó a comer, Naruto observar a kiyohime comer esperando una reacción.

Cuando kiyohime probó la comida, kiyohime estaba sorprendida y sus ojos había recuperado su brillos y no era todo, también sonrió, no era una sonrisa falsa que tanto estaba familiarizado, era una verdadera sonrisa.

Naruto también sonrió suavemente al ver a su servant sonreír.

 **4 días después**

Vemos a Naruto con kiyohime paseando por la ciudad , ambos estaban sonriendo mientra cargaba los suministro de comprar para cocinar, ambos sonrieron y kiyohime abrazo su brazo con cariño haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

 **1 semana después**

Vemos a Naruto durmiendo siendo abrazado por kiyohime. Ella Lo estaba abrazando muy fuertemente haciendo que el rubio pierda aire.

 **2 semanas después**

Vemos a Naruto y a kiyohime reírse a carcajada en la mesa, pronto kiyohime intenta alimentar a Naruto con su palillo que sujetaba carnes, naruto con gusto se los comió y le dio a kiyohime una sonrisa.

Kiyohime también sonría hermosamente, estaba feliz de haber conocido a su Master.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas sus aventuras con kiyohime junto a sus servants, pronto Naruto llevo a kiyohime a almorzar un restaurante elegante, después de comer había decidido pasear por la aldea para pasar el rato.

con el calor qur sentia, Naruto le llevo a kiyohime a la heladería, el lugar estaba lleno, ambos tuvieron que esperar, después de una larga espera, habían llegado su turno, tanto Naruto como kiyohime pidieron su orden, el de kiyohime un helado de frambuesas y vainilla, y el de Naruto chocolate blanco con pedazo de galletas.

Con sus helados en sus manos, Naruto y kiyohime se sentaron en un banco en la plaza, ambos disfrutaron en silencio con sus helados. Tanto Naruto y kiyohime disfrutaron mucho su pequeña cita.

-hmm, ese helado es frío y dulce je je y que tal el tuyo kiyohime?.-preguntó el rubio a su servant kiyohime.

-..muy frío Master, tiene un buen sabor..-respondió kiyohime saboreando el helado

\- je je je si, no hay nada más frío y dulce que un helado para saborear jajaja.-dijo Naruto olvidando que tiene crema de helado en su mejilla, kiyohime vio eso y sacó el pañuelo.

\- debería darte cuenta de eso Master, a veces actúa como bebé.-dijo kiyohime limpiando la mejilla de Naruto con su pañuelo haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-jeje lo siento, no pude evitarlo..-dijo Naruto en vergüenza.

\- eso me gusta de ti Master, me gusta que sea torpe y adorable..-dijo kiyohime con un sonrojo mientra abraza el brazo del rubio.

Al final , terminaron de comer sus helados, tanto Naruto y kiyohime caminaron hacia el distrito comercial, Naruto miro a kiyohime que miraba a la maquina de grúa a una máquina de grúa, Naruto sonrió, sabía lo que quería kiyohime.

\- Kiyohime, no quiere que yo te consigue un lindo regalo.-dijo Naruto mirando en dentro del vidrio, había un peluche de un neko brunestu.

-no lo se Master, parece difícil, además no me gusta que tu gastará tanto por mi.-dijo kiyohime tratando de que su Master no tire tanto dinero por ella.

-ja ja tontería, te prometí darte el mejor día y yo nunca rompo mi palabra.-dijo Naruto alegremente.

-supongo que no puedo detenerte, bueno adelante Master.-dijo kiyohime dando una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora verá el arte de ganar juguete.-dijo Naruto colocando una moneda en la maquina y tocando la palanca.

-de seguro será pan comido.-pensó Naruto con arrogancia sabiendo que su rango de buena suerte ex le ayude en el juego.

Media hora después.

Era oficial, odiaba su suerte con pasión.

Media hora le tomó Naruto ganar el premio, casi vacías sus bolsillos pero valió la pena, finalmente obtuvo el premio

Así que con una sonrisa le dio a kiyohime el peluche de neko brunestu que con gusto lo acepto, kiyohime abrazaba el peluche y Naruto sabía que ella lo atesoraria en su corazón.

-gracia Master, ese peluche luce lindo.-dijo kiyohime acariciando el peluche con una tierna sonrisa.

-jaja bueno me alegro, entonce como lo llamará.-pregunto Naruto

-oh bueno, que tal neko Master..-dijo kiyohime abrazando el peluche.

\- jejeje me alegro de que te haya gustado.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Pronto el rubio junto a su servant se fueron para terminar con su cita que ya estaba por atardecer.

 **Cambio de escena**.

En una enorme cueva, había una estatua de un ser humanoide con los ojos vendados y 10 dedos, pronto muchas siluetas oscura aparecieron entre los dedos de la estatua.

Cada siluetas tenían diferentes formas como los colores de sus ojos, las armas que usan y la formas de su cuerpos.

era el lider comenzó hablar.

-finalmente es bueno ver que todos se hayan reunido para una reunión muy importante, aunque haya adelantado, finalmente estamos a un paso de obtener la paz del mundo shinobi.-dijo una silueta con los ojos púrpuras y anillado.

-jaja si, finalmente comenzaremos con la caza de jinchuriki,quiero mas sacrificios para janshi-sama.-dijo una siluetas que tenia una guadaña de 3 hojas y un voz desquiciado.

-tu y tu estúpida religión, en serio buscate una vida falso seguidor de un dios falso.-decía una silueta de ojos verde con esclerotida negra y un antifaz negro.

\- que dijiste cadáver, te reto a que lo diga.-amenazó el de la guadaña.

-ja ja, como espero poder luchar contra un jinchuriki muy fuerte, se dice que son como monstruos en campos de batallas.-dijo una silueta que era más grandes entre los miembros con una enorme espada atado a su espalda.

-hpm.-no dijo nada la otra silueta que tenia los ojos rojos.

-es hora de demostrar a todos mi arte es la explosión.-dijo una silueta que tiene una cola de caballo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y se ve el ojo que era color azul.

-ere tonto deidara, mi arte son las marionetas porque son eterno.-dijo una silueta jorobada con ojos pequeños y una cola de escorpión mecanizado.

\- donde esta zetsu, se suponía que iba a reunirse con nosotros.-comentó una silueta que tenia ojos amarillos.

-de seguro esta ocupado reuniendo información de otros jinchurikis ante de comenzar con la cacería konan.-dijo el líder, ya que era paciente cuando se trata de su espía, ese tipo de misión requiere tiempo y el era un hombre perseverante.

\- entiendo pain-sama.-dijo konan con calma.

\- mis artes son mejores que tu marionetas.-exclamó deidara

\- no, el mio es eterno, tus artes no valen nada.-dijo sasori.

-suficiente ustedes 2, aun tenemos muchos que hacer ahora, .-dijo el líder de la organización silenciando a los 2.

-muy bien, deidara y sasori tengo una misión que darle.-dijo el líder mientra las dos siluetas el de los ojos azules y el de la cola del escorpión.

-que necesita pain-sama.-dijo de forma educado el de la cola de escorpión.

-si es algo fácil lo volaremos jaja.-dijo de forma arrogante el de los ojos azules.

-su misión es capturar al jinchuriki de shukaku, su jinchuriki es el kazekage de sunagakure, capturenlo y recuerden, fallar no es una opción.-ordenó el líder con una mirada sería.

-hai! .-dijo deidara y sasori mientra ambas siluetas desaparecen.

\- bien, así concluye la reunió, nos volveremos a reunirnos dentro de una semana, así que espero resultados.-dijo pain, el resto asintió y todos ellos desaparecieron.

 **Akatsuki comienza moverse.**

 **Cambio de escena.**

En una enorme fortaleza flotando sobre la naciónes elementales, dentro de ese castillo, se podía observar un enorme laboratorio muy oscuro y iluminado con pocas luces, adentro de ese laboratorio se podía observar una figura envuelta en un manto con capucha, su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara anti-gas, era el científico cosmo entelecheia, dr. Terry Archibald, jefe de la investigación de homunculos y de desarrollo tecnológico y mágico.

Pronto alguien aparece en la sombra y el científico se dio cuenta de quien era.

\- con qué regresaste, Alter-sama, estaba esperando.-dijo archibald mirando a Alter que estaba sentado en silla.

-hmm, veo que tiene noticia, iluminame.-dijo Alter .

\- la creación de, proyecto homunculos, esta completo, dentro de una semana 100 homunculos estarán madurado y listo para ser usado, debo darte las gracias, si no fuera por los papeles de investigación de la familia Einzbern y de la familia yggdreminia, tal ves no habría sido posible ese resultado.-dijo el científico con orgullos por su logró.

\- ya veo, esos homunculos son perfecto? .-pregunto Alter curiosamente.

\- no, no es tan perfecto, algunos ya han muertos ante de nacer, pero gracia al adn del proyecto Zero, su adn mantiene estable a los homunculos, digamos que la Sangre uzumaki fue suficiente para completar con la investigación, su sangre es única y especial.-murmuró archibald, Alter había escuchado mucho y se levantó de su asiente.

\- tengo una pregunta Alter sama, que hará con los homunculos, simplemente son fáciles de desechar y de remplazar, sus vidas sólo duran 1 años máximo.-dijo archibald , Alter suspiro.

\- usaremos a los homunculos como soldados de cosmo entelecheia, su fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia increíble y un factor de curación, son perfectos para acabar con cualquier aldeas ninjas, dejaré que Ghost a cargo del batallón 72.-dijo Alter.

\- entendido, en una semana estarán listos, por el momentos están en un estado inmaduros.-dijo archibald.

\- por cierto, como van proyecto Zero, hubo algún resultado.-dijo Alter.

\- si, hace una semana atrás, el homunculo Zero había nacido, mostró resultados muy favorecedor, su crecimiento era acelerado, en tan sólo una semana, su edad llegó a los 13 años, su cuerpo muestras excelentes resultados, su reserva mágica es de primera calidad incluso supera al de Jack rakan.-dijo archibald.

\- ya veo, es bueno escucharlo.-dijo Alter.

-conque Zero es la única esperanza, usar a Zero para recrear el cáliz omnipotente, aunque eso significa sacrificar al homunculo que tiene tu sangre y carne Alter sama.-dijo archibald, ya que Zero admiraba mucho a su padre Alter y sabía que Alter lo usaría como sacrificio para restaurar el mundo que una vez perdieron.

\- si..ese homunculo Zero, es como un hijo para mi, pero es necesario recrear el santo grial, voy a hacer todo lo necesario para restaurar nuestro mundo, incluso si tengo que dejar atrás la moral.-dijo Alter decidido.

\- entendido Alter-sama..-dijo archibald.

Pronto ambos se acercaron a un especie de cuarto oscuro, archibald encendió el interruptor y la luz brillo por el cuarto revelando una enorme habitaciones llenas de tubos gigantes que contenía líquidos rojos.

Alter se acercó a uno y colocó su mano en el tubo y miró el contenido, había un niño de 14 dormido dentro del tubo, tenia el pelo rubio plateado y la características más prominentes eran marcas de bigotes.

\- pronto, falta pocos para lograr mi objetivos, si las naciones elementales interfiera, voy a destruir las naciones si es necesarios, tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios eh hecho para llegar aquí, pronto voy a reunirme con ustedes mis amigos los prometos.-dijo Alter recordando algunas caras sonrientes.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota del autor:** Hola gente de fanfic, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Ahora mismo damos el comienzo del arco del rescate de gaara y la pelea de los Akatsuki.

Espero que te gusten.

Ahora comenzaré a responder los Comentarios

\- **Julio lucero** : en el próximo arco se mostrará el pasado de Alter, en algunos capítulos se mostrará el arco de Naruto y los servants, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.

\- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

\- **Xirons20** : si amigo, no es un solo clon de Naruto, si no 100 clones de homunculos con Adn de Naruto, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo sobre el pasado de Naruto y kiyohime, fue un esfuerzo ja ja ja

\- **Guest** : Hola, gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que hayas leídos todos los capítulos de Naruto emiya, acerca de que Alter y Naruto, es un secreto sobre la identidad de Alter , Acerca de la conexión de Alter con Naruto, si puede ser, gracia por el comentario y espero que te gusten el siguiente.

\- **xkirtox** : tal ves agrege en algún omake, también el capitulo.

- **miguelgiuliano** : jejeje me alegro de té haya intrigado, en el siguiente arcos se explicará sobre el pasado de Alter, además acerca de los clones, son humunculos con Adn y que tiene una aceleración igual que mordred, espero que lo disfrute el Manga de Uq holder.

\- **skull flame:** bueno, dudo de qué hidan le de pelea, aunque tenga la inmortalidad no sería rival para alter o jack, los miembros de los akatsuki serán cazados por los miembros de Cosmo entelecheia, Alter se enfrentará a Pain y los 6 caminos, será una masacre, ellos no tendría oportunidad alguna con Alter o Jack rakan. sí, parece que necesita recrear el Santo grial, para eso necesita a Zero y también los jinchurikis para funcionar con el santo grial.

Espero que le gusten

 **SUPER AFFECTION**

Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo

Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte

 **[ mordred junto con jack the ripper, franskestein, serenity bailaba enfrente de la cámara con una sonrisa tierna]**

Te llevare a un nuevo lugar

Así que no llegues tarde al ruranra

 **[ ahora kiyohime, tamamo, Nero y mashu bailan en sincronia en la pantalla]**

Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

 **[ ahora todos los servants de grand order bailan junto mientras llueve globos y cofeti]**

Vamos, es increíble

¿Quién es?

¡Somos nosotros!

 **[ vemos a Naruto poniéndose los zapatos, aparece kiyohime detrás suyo, Naruto al verla le da su mano, kiyohime sonríe y se toma de las manos]**

No hay límites para nosotros, ¡yahoo!, ¡que fiesta tan más divertida!

 **[ Naruto y kiyohime camina hacia la salida del complejo pero Naruto es sorprendido y abrazado por tamamo haciendo que kiyohime se enfada y empieza luchar bajo la mirada de pánico de Naruto]**

Lanza un hechizo para que esto sea interminable

Anoche la fiesta fue emocionante

 **[ vemos a ishtar rin tratando de prender la tele, luego leer el manual y rodar al suelo llorando, al final ella destruye el televisor con emiya Archer suspirando]**

Es genial no hacer nada y solo jugar y jugar

¿Enserio?, es real, ¿realmente es cierto?

 **[ vemos a mordred y a Jack jugar a los video juegos, luego a Jack abrazando el peluche mientra mordred juega con su espada, de repente aparece Arturia y lo regaña mandando a limpiarlo ]**

Es un carnaval, así que hay que volvernos cercanos (acércate a alguien)

 **[ vemos a Naruto junto a mashu enfrente del juego del rifle, Naruto coje el rifle y apunta al globo para ganarle el premio para darle a mashu, pero de repente aparece berserker lancelot con una enorme motosierra, Naruto preso del pánico agarra su espada y mashu con su escudo dispuesto a salvar a su sempai de su padre]**

Todas las cosas buenas que te digo es lo que verdaderamente siento (afecto)

 **[ vemos a Edward Teach de rodilla enfrente de gilgamesh y le pide dinero y comida, gilgamesh se enfada y le lanza muchas espadas sobre edward bajo la mirada horrorizada de Gudako y ritsuka]**

¡Las preparaciones ya casi están listas! solo espera un poco y disfrútalo

 **[ vemos a olgamarie tratar de enseñar a Gudako, ritsuka y a naruto sobre la clases sólo para que Naruto se quedará durmiendo, olgamarie usa su hechizo para despertarlo de forma ruda]**

Esos dulces detalles están haciendo que me enamore

Ligeramente, completamente, rápidamente, repentinamente enamorada

 **[ ahora vemos a cu chulainn siendo disparado al cielo por berserker heracles, ahora vemos Jack the ripper saltar adorablemente ]**

Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo

Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte

Te llevare a un nuevo lugar

Así que haz el ruranra

 **[ ahora vemos a naruto junto a Ritsuka, Archer emiya y cu chulainn bailando al estilo konosuba]**

Realmente quiero estar contigo

Y no quiero que nos molesten

En un lugar secreto

Te mostrare mi entusiasmo

 **[ ahora vemos a naruto caminando de forma solitaria y aparece kiyohime y el resto de su harem y lo lleva a una fiesta en chaldea]**

¿Esto es un ruranra?, ¡si esto es un ruranra!

Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

 **[Los servants de grand order bailan al estilo kekkai sense]**

 **Fin del tema super affection**

 **Capítulo 10: akatsuki ataca a la aldea de la arena , Gaara vs deidara**

 **desierto de sunagakure**

En un vasto desierto, 2 sujetos que miraba una aldea en medio de un desierto, era los 2 miembro de akatsuki, deidara y sasori.

-así que el jinchuriki de la arena es el kazekage, vaya quien hubiera imaginado que se convirtió en el hokage más joven de la aldea de la arena.-dijo deidara mientra se mete su mano en la bolsa para sacar arcilla.

-será mejor que no lo subestime, es un ninja nivel kage, además tiene ventaja territorial, según se especializa en manipular la arena, dudo que sus arcilla explosiva pueda traspasar su defensa suprema, por no mencionar la aldea de la arena esta rodeado de arena, eso le va a dar mucha ventaja.-dijo fríamente sasori sabiendo que su enemigo no será fácil de vencer.

-descuida sasori, seré cuidadoso, además no te siente feliz volver a mirar a la aldea de la arena después de mucho tiempo, de seguro extraña a un ser querido.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Sasori estaba muy callado y miró la aldea con una mirada de frialdad.

-no, deidara deja de hacerme perder tiempo en momento sentimentalismo, tenemos un jinchuriki que cazar, pain-sama nos confío esa misión, no lo arruine.-dijo molesto sasori.

-je je, esta bien, no tiene porqué enojarte tanto, iré.-dijo deidara creando un águila de arcilla y lo deja en el suelo y hizo un sello y una nube de humo salió de la arcilla revelando una águila blanca en tamaño de un caballo.

Pronto deidara se monta en su águila de arcilla y comienza a volar por los cielo.

Pronto en el cielo , deidara con su águila volaba sobre la aldea de la arena y con su dispositivo pegado en su ojo, analizó a los ninjas que estaba en guardia en diferentes puntos del distrito, con sus manos deidara crean pequeñas arañas de arcilla, lo envía de forma siligiosa hacia los guardias, una vez que todas las arañas estén en sus posiciones, deidara prepara su sello de dedo como si fuera un detonador.

-jeje, como siempre , el arte es la explosión, **katsu**.-exclamó deidara y todos los guardias no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, todos los guardias murieron bajo las explosión silenciosas de las arañas de arcilla.

-Jejej sin guardias, sus defensa en la aldea cayeron.-dijo deidara con superioridad, pero sintió un ataque inminente y esquivo un sarcillo de arena, deidara miro el causante del ataque, era un joven de 17 pelo rojo y ojos verde claro y una cicatriz en la frente que dice amor en japonés y lleva puesto un atuendo de batalla de shinobi de la arena, era el actual kazekage subaku no gaara, actualmente estaba sobre una nube de arena enfrente de deidara.

-así que tu ere el intruso, vas a pagar por haber asesinado a mis ninjas.-dijo gaara con tranquilidad pero su voz tenía algo de frialdad, se prepara su postura en cual consiste en cruzar de brazos.

-así que al fin el kazekage de este pueblo se muestra así mismo tan orgullosamente, como suspiste que yo estaba aquí, sus guardias están muertos y la explosión no pudo ser escuchado.-dijo deidara mientra se prepara sus arcillas.

-no hay aves que vuelan por el desierto, además escuché rumores de una organización criminal que cazan jinchurikis, así que eres de los akatsuki.-dijo gaara mientra alrededor del kazekage estaba rodeado de sarcillos de arenas.

-jeje creo que debo tener cuidado de tu arena.-dijo deidara mientra lanza pequeñas aves de arcillas que vuelan directo hacia el kazekage.

- **Katsu**! .-exclamó deidara con su sello detonante, pero los sarcillos salió disparando y bloquea las aves que había explotado.

Gaara gracia a su defensa suprema de arena, salio ileso y levantó su mano y detrás de gaara salió garras de arenas para atrapar al miembro de akatsuki.

-tck, con que la defensa suprema no era una exageración, mis arcillas no pudo penetras esas capas de arenas.-dijo deidara mientras maniobra su águila para evadir los ataques de gaara.

Deidara lanzas más aves de arcillas mientra esquivas, gaara al ver el ataque crea más sarcillos de arenas para destruir las aves,deidara al ver que su ataque no funciona decide una retirada estratégica, pero gaara lo sigue.

Durante la persecución, gaara lanza shuriken de arenas , pero deidara con grandes maniobras sobre su águila de arcillas esquiva todos los shuriken de arenas y deidara lanzas más aves de arcillas, pero gaara crea un domo de arena alrededor de él protegiendo de las explosiones.

-(tch,es difícil atacarlo mientra se defiende,tengo que hacerle bajar la guardia de alguna forma.).-pensó deidara mientra intenta crear una forma de atacar a su enemigo.

Pero de repente un sarcillo de arena atrapó el brazo de deidara desprevenido y gaara extiende su mano a deidara y la aplasta.

- **ataúd de arena.** -murmuró gaara y la arena en el brazo de deidara aplasta hasta los hueso quedando la arena empapado de sangre.

-urgh, demonio eso duele, fui descuidado.-se quejó de dolor deidara mientra lanza aves de arcilla sobre la arena que tiene agarrado su brazo destruyendo los sarcillo para liberarse, pero no tenía efecto.

\- Joder, no tengo más opción que hacerlo.-dijo deidara jalando su hombro para después arrancarse el brazo para la sorpresa de gaara.

-sacrificaste tu brazo para escapar de mi arena, sin duda ere muy tonto.-dijo gaara detrás del él había muchos sarcillos de arenas.

-jeje, no es más que un pequeño sacrificio, mientra tenga esa mano, aún puedo hacer lo que sea.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa.

-es hora de terminar con eso, ese es mi ultimo truco, tenia pensado usarlo contra itachi, pero parece que se me acaba las opciones.-dijo deidara , en su mano izquierda un muñeco de arcilla muy peculiar.

-es hora de que te despida de su aldea, porque la volare a pedazo en frente de sus ojos.-gritó deidara lanzando el muñeco de arcilla hacia la aldea.

Pronto deidara hizo el sello y en un nube de humo, el muñeco se volvió gigante y desciende más rápido hacia la aldea, gaara abrió los ojos en shock y actuó rápido para salvar a su aldea.

Levantando sus manos al aires, gaara exclamó tu técnica.

 **-gran muralla de arena.** -exclamó gaara, todas la arenas que rodea la aldea se rodea al muñeco de arcilla para contener la gran explosión.

-demasiado tardé **katsu**!.-grito deidara con su sello detonantes y el muñeco explotó creando una esfera de fuego sobre la aldea creando una humos que tapaba la visión de ambos.

Cuando el humo desapareció, reveló que la aldea estaba un poco en reuinas, pero no hubo bajas, la murallas de arenas que contenía la explosion quedó en ruinas y parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

Gaara se encontraba muy cansado, había usado mucho chakra para manipular la arena a una escala masiva , deidara estaba enfrente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-la debilidad de todo kage, es su pueblo por encima de tu vida, incluso tu daría la vida por los habitantes que una vez te temían por que eres un jinchuriki.-dijo deidara preparando más arcillas para atacar.

-una vez conocí al alguien que sufrió el mismo destino que yo, pero a diferencia de mi, el tenía amigos que lo motivaba a hacer más fuerte, naruto uzumaki me enseñó que si tengo a alguien a quien proteger puedo hacer lo que sea.-dijo gaara mientra miraba el pueblo con orgullo.

-grandes palabras viniendo de un jinchuriki, solo ellos pueden entenderse el uno por el otro, lastimas que eso acaba.-dijo deidara con tristeza finguida.

Gaara fue rodeado por una parvada de aves de arcillas , gaara trato de protegerse.

- **katsu**!.-exclamó deidara y todas las aves que rodeaba a gaara explotó creando una cortina de humo.

Pronto deidara miraba el humo donde podría estar gaara, solo para revelar que gaara había reaccionado a tiempo creando un domo de arena, arriba del domo flotante, estaba un ojo de arena que también flotaba.

-Jejeje, sabía que haría eso.-dijo deidara mientra tenía tenía el sello para la explosión.

Dentro del domo, estaba gaara usando el ojo que estaba afuera para vigilar a deidara, pero en la arena dentro del domo estaba saliendo pequeñas arañas de arcilla, gaara no reaccionó a tiempo.

- **katsu**!.-exclamó deidara y el domo explotó por dentro junto a gaara.

Después un rato de silencio, el domo de arena se agrieta, comenzó a desmoronarse, pronto cae gaara que estaba inconsciente, deidara sabía que necesitaba al jinchuriki vivo, así que lo atrapó y voló hacia donde estaba sasori.

-misión cumplida.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa mientra vuela en busca de su socio.

 **Con sasori**

sasori miraba el cielo nocturno en busca de señal de compañero akatsuki, al parecer llegó y tenia al kazekage en sus garras

-sasori, mira el premio gordo que gané jeje pude ganarle al final.-dijo deidara con arrogancia.

-tardaste más de lo esperado, y que paso con su brazo.-pregunto sasori al ver el estado de su compañero.

-digamos que lo subestime, pero era un pequeño sacrificio, descuida , al menos obtuve al jinchuriki de la arena.-dijo deidara.

-bien, nos largamos, los ninjas de la arenas no tardará en llegar para matarnos.-dijo sasori mientra salta hacia el águila de arcilla, tanto deidara y sasori abandona el lugar junto a su rehén gaara a un lugar desconocido.

En la aldea de la arena, baki y kankuro estaba ayudando a los demás a buscar a los sobrevivientes, después de encontrar a todos, decidieron crear el equipo rescaté pero baki hablo.

\- esos hijos de putas destruyeron nuestra aldea, y lo peor se llevaron a nuestro kazekage bajos nuestra narices.-dijo furioso baki al sentir que era inútil.

\- que podemos hacer baki-sama, no podemos dejar que se vayan.-dijo el chunnin herido.

\- sólo busquen sobrevivientes, tenemos que pens...-baki no pudo terminar de hablar y que kankuro grito.

\- se acabo mientra más hablamos, más se aleja de nosotros, iré yo mismo a cazarlo.-dijo kankuro corriendo en busca de su hermano.

\- espera...maldición, ustedes siguelo.-dijo baki haciendo que el resto de los jounin asienta.

-(*suspiro)...tendou, quiere que mande un mensaje a la aldea de la arena, necesitaremos su ayuda para eso.-dijo baki con u tono cansado.

\- entendido baki-sama..-dijo el ninja de inmediato para seguir con su misión.

\- espero que gaara-sama este bien..-murmuró baki con un tono derrotado.

 **cambio de escena al día siguiente.**

 **Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba leyendo los papeles y pronto se escuchó en la ventana un picoteo en la ventana, la hokage escucho y se levanta de su silla y se acerca hacia la ventana para abrirla, lo que vio fue una un halcón mensajero de sunagakure, ella saco el rollo que tenia atado en la pata y lo leyó, su mirada lentamente se volvió sorprendida.

\- Maldición, finalmente esta comenzando a moverse, shizune! .-dijo la líder.

\- si tsunade-sama que pasa.-pregunta shizune .

\- traigan al equipo 7 y ah Naruto es muy urgente.-dijo tsunade sentándose en su escritorio.

\- entendido..-dijo su asistente retirándose.

-( suspiro)...espero que la cosa salga bien...-dijo tsunade muy cansada.

 **Cambio de escena,**

 **Desierto de sunagakure.**

En el camino a la aldea se puede ver 2 personas, uno era Jack rakan y el otro era Asura, ambos caminaba hacia sunagakure en busca de los miembros de los Akatsuki.

\- así que esa aldea esta cerca Asura, cielo hace calor..-se quejaba Jack rakan por el calor.

\- debería dejar de quejarte y seguir caminando, recuerden la misión para eliminar a 2 miembros de los Akatsuki y recuperar a ichibi, necesitamos el poder de ichibi para Alter-sama.-dijo Asura seriamente.

\- si tu lo dice, espero que esos 2 miembros de Akatsuki sea mas fuerte.-dijo Jack emocionado por la pelea.

-bien hazlo lo que quiera, pero recuerda, no traiga atención innecesarias, necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo con las demás Naciones, Alter-sama nos advirtió que nos mantengamos lejos de los ninjas de Konoha, en especial ese tal Naruto emiya..-dijo Asura seriamente.

\- no prometo nada, pero trataré je je.-dijo Jack.

Así ambos continua en su camino hacia la aldea de la arena con el objetivo de cazar a 2 miembros de los akatsuki.

 **Akatsuki comienza el ataque a sunagakure, podrá Naruto salvar a su amigo y salvar a gaara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 10**


	11. OMAKE

- **nota del autor:** Hola gente de fanfic como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya, como siempre, es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Hola a todos, hoy no es un capitulo, si no un OMAKE, quiero decirles que el lunes estaré ocupado en escribir el capitulo de la saga de gaara, será más largos el siguiente capítulo, así que hoy pondré un OMAKE muy gracioso, espero que lo disfruten.

Ahora responderé los comentarios.

\- **miguelgiuliano** : gracia por el comentario, si tenia pensado en eso, los bijus jugarán un papel importante así que espero que te gusten el omake.

\- **skull flame** : si algo, usará a los bijus como sacrificio para alimentar al santo grial, bueno la batalla entre gilgamesh vs kaguya, gana gilgamesh ya que su noble phantasm tiene el poder de destruir el mundo, además de que también es de clase divino, si amigo gaara pueda salir con vida o no ya veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **OMAKE : TORNEO DE COCINA**

 **Konoha**

 **Cómo complejo Emiya**

Vemos a las chicas dar una miradas de muerte a kiyohime que le alimentaba a su Master un poco de omelet, todos estaban celosa de la cita que tuvo su Master con kiyohime y no ayudaba que kiyohime le restregaras en sus caras sobre la cita y sobre el peluche de serpiente que su Master/sempai le consiguió.

Actualmente, Naruto disfrutaba en silencio comiendo el omelet que preparó kiyohime ignorando el aura de muerte que emitía las chicas.

\- hmm, el omelet es delicioso kiyohime, el queso y el jamón de tocino va junto y da un sabor único.-dijo Naruto saboreando el omelet.

\- ara ara Master, me siento feliz de que te gusten mi comida, mí deber como esposa es cuidar el bienestar de mi esposo.-dijo kiyohime con un sonrojo disfrutando ver a su Master comer su comida.

Las palabras de kiyohime hizo enfurecer a cierta Caster tamamo, ella no iba a permitir que esa serpiente rastrera seducir a su Goshujin-sama, ella también participaría.

\- Alto ahí cerebro de serpiente, solo porque Goshujin-sama te llevó a una cita, no significa que sea su esposa, yo seré la esposa de Goshujin-sama.-dijo tamamo muy seria decidido recuperar a su Goshujin-sama.

\- ara ara, como piensa hacerlo zorra, es obvio que Master me aceptará ser su esposa, porque yo soy buena en hacer mucha cosa que puede ayudar a Master.-dijo kiyohime con arrogancia y orgullo, mientra que Naruto comía en silencio la comida.

\- cosas como que Lancer? .-pregunto mordred que tenía una lata de gaseosa.

-bueno...puedo cocinar, limpiar la casa, doblar la ropa, incluso puedo cuidar muy bien a Master cuando está enfermo.-dijo kiyohime muy orgullosa haciendo que el resto frunciera el ceño.

\- si seguro..-dijo mordred con sarcasmo.

-que quiere decir mordred, acaso duda de mi capacidad como esposa de Master..-dijo kiyohime mirando a mordred seriamente.

\- lo dudo, en primera sabe cocinar, pero eso de limpiar la casa nunca es lo tuyo, ya que siempre lo quema todos lo que considera basura, mira esa vez que le incendiaste a Lancer diarmuid esa vez sólo porque tenia un poco de tierra en su uniforme.-dijo mordred, todos tenía escalofrío al recordar el grito de agonía de diarmuid al estar envuelto en llamas.

\- sobre ordenar la ropa, solo lo hace para oler la ropa sucia y sudada de Goshujin-sama cuando terminar su entrenamiento.-dijo tamamo recordando como kiyohime había olfateando el uniforme de Naruto esa vez.

\- además de cuidar a sempai es completamente imposible para ti kiyohime, ya que tu te aprovecharía de sempai cuando está débil.-dijo mashu.

\- acaso ustedes puede hacerlo mejor que yo eh? .-dijo kiyohime dando un desafío.

-me huele a desafío Lancer..-dijo mordred con una sonrisa.

-yo también participaré, como la assassin de mi Master voy a mostrar lo útil que puedo hacer..-dijo Hassan of serenity con determinación.

\- yo también participaré, así probaré a Goshujin-sama que soy mejor esposa que tu..-dijo tamamo con arrogancia.

-no tan rápido, seré yo que tendré el corazón de sempai, como su kohai y protectora de el, lucharé para demostrar mi amor por el..-dijo mashu invocando su escudo.

Pronto el aire alrededor de las chicas se volvía muy tenso cada una se miraban el uno por el otro, no podían distinguir enemigos o aliados, sus manos listo para una batalla épica por el afecto de su Master.

Mientra que eso sucedía, Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el resto del desayuno hecho por kiyohime sin saber que esta por desatar la batalla.

Cada una estaba a punto de luchar hasta que una voz de Nero lo detuvo.

\- Umu? , si tanto quiere ganar el corazón de Pretor porque no organizamos un Batalla de cocina..-dijo Nero parando por completo a la chicas.

\- un concurso? , suena interesante, que piensa chicas..-dijo mordred.

-por mi está bien, voy a demostrar a todas que mi amor por mi Master es poderosa, voy a ganar esto..-dijo kiyohime.

\- ni en tu sueño cerebro de serpiente, yo seré la ganadora..-grito tamamo, quería demostrar a esa serpiente quien manda.

\- ganaré, cuando eso pase reclamare el amor de Master.-murmuró serenity, quería ganar a toda costa.

\- voy a mostrar a todas que soy la más indicada para mi sempai.-dijo Mashu decidída ganar.

-bien, en ese caso, que comience la batalla de cocina.-exclamó Nero alegremente.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El salón del complejo emiya se convirtió en un enorme cuarto rodeados de cámaras, más alejado estaba Archer emiya y cu-chulainn de comentarista, también estaba Naruto sentado en una silla con una mesa con un papel que dice juez

-damas y caballeros, bienvenido a una competencia anual de la batalla de cocina, con su anfitriona Nero claudius, hoy nuestro juez Naruto emiya se ofreció para ser juez para determinar quien de esas 5 chicas ganará la oportunidad de obtener el premio, el título de esposa y tendrá la oportunidad de dormir con pretor en la cama todas las noche.-dijo Nero, las chicas ahora está dispuesto a participar más que nunca, Naruto estaba sonrojado y triste de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-como es que accedí a eso, solo quería un día normal.-pensó el rubio maldiciendo su suerte, había descubierto que su rango de buena suerte está en constante cambio, siempre de rango Ex a E.

\- muy bien recuerden la regla, esta prohibido el uso de objeto mágico en la batalla, si alguien lo usa, queda descalificado de la competencia.-dijo Nero con una sonrisa.

Muy bien que comience la batallas, todos ustedes cocinaran lo de su especialidad.

Así todas las chicas se fueron a sus puestos y sacaron todos los ingredientes.

 **puesto de kiyohime**

kiyohime en un movimiento rápido preparó el fuego de la estufa y preparó Yakisoba, kiyohime la hacia como toda una profesional, moviendo con elegancia el sarten preparando el yakisoba de la manera tan épica que pondría souma a la vergüenza.

 **comentarista emiya y cu chulainn**

\- increíble, la participante kiyohime esta demostrando a sus oponente la formidable que es, en la cocina, siendo la primera la supera en velocidad de preparación, que tiene para decir Archer.-pregunta lancer a su compañero Archer emiya.

\- puedo decir por experiencia que la batalla será sangrienta, para preparar una comida así, debió adquirir años de experiencia, entrenamiento, lagrimas y sudores para llegar aquí.- Archer en un tono serio.

 **En la competencia**

 **Puesto de mordred**

Mordred sólo apretó los dientes al ver lo rápido que cocinaba kiyohime y ella también preparó el sarten, ella saco de la heladera pedazos de pechugas de pollos.

-tch, no esperaba meno de la servant que lucha por amor, ella sin duda es excelente rival, pero yo ganaré, soy buena preparando comida que tenga que ver con la carnes.-rugió Mordred preparar el pollo con determinación.

 **Comentarista cu chulainn y Archer emiya.**

\- la participante mordred esta demostrando su determinación en cocinar la comida en su mejor forma, podrá el hijo repudiado del rey arturo ganar la competencia.-exclamó cu chulainn tomando el papel de comentaristas muy en serio.

\- interesante, con los pinchos y el pollos sin duda hará el Yakitori, ella necesitará la salsa teriyaki para trabajar con el Yakitori.-dijo Archer.

 **Puesto de tamamo**

Tamamo no se sentía intimidada por la determinación de mordred y la rapidez de kiyohime, ella también era una excelente cocinera, estaba preparando harumaki con demasiada calma, tenia todos los ingredientes necesarios para emplearla a su mejor potencial.

 **Comentaristas cu-chulainn y Archer emiya.**

\- sin duda Tamamo toma las cosas con calmas al cocinar el harumaki de una forma más calmadas a pesar de los rápidos que van el resto de los participantes.-dijo cu-chulainn al ver a tamamo preparar la comida.

\- a veces la paciencia es un gran aliado en la cocina, te ayuda a concentrar y preparar mejor lo que cocine.-dijo Archer con una mirada analítica a tamamo.

 **Puesto de serenity.**

Serenity con su delantal y guantes prepara un delicioso counlat de chocolate, sus ingredientes esta todo mezclado en un tazón del bowl y listo para ser llevado al horno, faltaba pocos para estar hecho.

\- con eso, ganaré la aprobación de Master.-murmuró Hassan of Serenity sonriendo de forma cariñosa mientras sonrojaba.

 **Comentarista cu chulainn y Archer emiya.**

\- hmm hasta puedo oler el dulce olor de un chocolate derretido, Serenity a diferencia de los demás participantes, usará su mejor especialidad, el postres, tiene algo que decir sobre el counlat Archer.-dijo Cuchulainn.

\- bueno,Coulant, fondant o volcán es un conocido postre de chocolate patentado por el chef francés Michel Bras en 1981 en su restaurante de Laguiole, en la meseta de l'Aubrac, al suroeste de Francia. A pesar de la simple apariencia de un bizcocho, pero al cortarlo, brota una salsa de chocolate que la da un toque exquisito, sin duda serenity tiene más posibilidad de ganar el torneo.-dijo Archer, el era un excelente cocinero había preparado un millón de comidas de diferentes recetas, memorizó todas recetas del mundo.

 **Puesto de mashu**

La kohai estaba preparando bolas de arroz mashu estaba decidida hacer la mejor comida para su sempai, ella no se rendiria tan fácilmente.

\- ganaré el torneo y dormiré con sempai, fallar no es una opción.-pensó mashu preparando las bolas de arroz.

 **Comentarista cu chulainn, emiya Archer.**

\- nada mal, con que bolas de arroz, sin duda la participante mashu esta dando con todo, podrá la kohai ganar a los servant.-dijo cu chulainn.

\- todos a mostrado grandes destreza y habilidades culinarios, pero la decisión de Master elegirá a una ganadora.-dijo Archer.

El tiempo de cocinar llegó a su fin, pronto se escuchó el sonido del reloj.

-El tiempo se acabo, apaguen sus estufa y guardas sus instrumentos de cocina que el tiempo se acabo.-anuncio Nero a través del micrófono.

Todas ya habían terminados de cocinar y sacaron sus platos.

Ahora todas las chicas estaba enfrente de Naruto y en sus manos eran los platos de comidas que ellos mismo habían preparados.

-muy bien pretor, ahora depende de ti quien cocina mejor..umu.-dijo Nero, prontos todas dejaron sus platos en la mesa, Naruto miro la variedad de comida en la mesa.

El de kiyohime era un plato de Yakisoba, podía sentir un increíble olor invadiendo su nariz, casi le hacía agua en la boca.

El de mordred era un platos con 3 brochetas de pollos llamado Yakitori cubierto de salsa de teriyaki, el olor del teriyaki le iba bien con el pollo, casi podía sentir su estómago rugir.

El de tamamo si duda se veía deliciosa el harumaki, su olor era fabuloso.

El de serenity se veía muy apetecible y tenia una aroma al chocolate derretido.

El de mashu las bolas de arroz se veía bien, muy blanco y tenia un exquisito olor.

Así Naruto comió todos los platos, uno por uno, tenia que saborear cada sabor, cada una había puesto corazón y alma en esos platos, el problema es que pasaría si eligiera a uno, como le tomaría los demás, no quería hacerla sentir triste.

Pronto Naruto había comido cada plato y después de pensarlo un momentos había elegido un ganador.

\- muy bien pretor, ya sabe quien ganará? .-pregunto Nero, el restos de las chicas estaba ansiosa de saber quien ganaría.

\- después de pensarlo un tiempo después de comer todos, cada una hicieron un esfuerzo, sus comidas son delicioso pero lamentablemente sólo 1 saldrá la ganadora.-dijo Naruto.

-entonce quien gana? .-pregunto Nero.

-(suspiro)...la Ganadora es tamamo..-dijo Naruto, haciendo que tamamo chillara de felicidad de haber ganado, encima de tamamo llovió globos y cofetis.

El restos de las chicas se deprimieron al no poder ganar, pero como espíritus heroicos tenía que aceptar la derrota y felicitar a la ganadora.

\- la Ganadora de la batalla de cocina es tamamo.-exclamó Nero, tamamo estaba feliz de ser la ganadora.

-si, mi amor por Goshujin-sama es real.-dijo tamamo felizmente.

\- tengo que reconocerte Caster, ere una oponente muy digna de mi rivalidad.-dijo kiyohime de mala gana.

-no hay duda de que Lancer esta en los cierto, fuiste una guerrera formidable Caster.-dijo mordred.

-perdi, pero tengo que aceptar la derrota como un héroe.-dijo Hassan of serenity.

\- yo quería estar en la cama de sempai.-murmuró tristemente mashu en un estado deprimida.

\- jajajaja por supuesto soy mejor que todos ustedes jajajaja.-dijo con arrogancia tamamo, la risa de tamamo hizo caer el kimono un especie de talismán en forma de corazón que brillaban intensamente.

El resto estaba en silencio, Nero lo levantó el talismán y lo inspeccionó de cerca.

-Ese talismán aumenta la suerte de quien la posea en rango Ex+ en pocas palabras.-dijo Nero para que Mordred rugiera enfadada.

\- que la zorra hizo trampa enfrente de nuestra narices! !.-exclamó furiosa mordred levantando clarent que estaba en vuelta en llamas rojas.

\- me retracto, ere una zorra tramposa.-murmuró oscuramente kiyohime envuelta en llamas azules.

-tanto esfuerzo y para que, para que tu haga trampa, e hiciste quedarnos ver como tontas.-murmuró serenity mientra sacaba los kunais.

\- chicas por favor no uses sus nobles phantams, o la casa se destruirán.-exclamó asustada mashu.

Tamamo se encontraba acorralada en la pared, todas las servants estabas dando miradas de muertes, ella sabía que estaba frita.

Naruto estaba en pánico, estaba más preocupado por Tamamo que por su casa, sabía que ella no sobreviviría 3 nobles phantams sola.

-mierda, tengo que hacer algo o ellas harán algo que después se arrepienta, pero que hago.-exclamó en pánico el rubio, justo en ese momento aparece cu chulainn y tenia una mirada sería y una barba larga parecida a un maestro de kung fu.

\- Master. Es hora de que todo hombre tenga que hacer..-dijo Cu-chulainn con un tono lleno de sabiduría.

\- cu chulainn.-dijo Naruto al ver a lancer.

\- es hora de dejar de correr y afrontar todas las adversidades y vencerlo tu mismo Master!.-grito lancer cruzando se brazos.

-pero tengo miedo...no creo poder hacerlo.-dijo Naruto al borde de lágrimas.

\- El miedo es como el fuego, si lo controla, te calentará y, te mantendrá vivo, pero si te controla, te quemará y morirá, dejara que el fuego te controle Master.-dijo cu chulainn.

Naruto estaba conmovido.

-no, yo soy dueño de mi propio destino, yo soy un hombre de verdad.-grito Naruto corriendo hacia la chicas con una mirada de determinación.

\- jóvenes, nunca cambia.-dijo cu chulainn, archer emiya había escuchado todo el discurso de cu chulainn.

\- lo del fuego lo copiaste de la película de rocky balboa no? .-dijo archer.

\- je je je tu cree..-dijo cu chulainn con cara de troll face.

Con las chicas.

Todos había activados sus nobles phantasm contra la pobre tamamo.

 **\- CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!.-** gritó mordred balanceando la espada clarent liberando un haz de fuego rojo.

 **\- TENSHI, KASYOU ZANMAI!.** -grito kiyohime enviando su serpiente hecho de fuegos azul.

 **\- ZABANIYA!.** -murmuró oscuramente serenity enviando mucho niebla púrpura venenosa directo a tamamo.

En este momento aparece Naruto y empuja a tamamo para recibir todo el peso de los 3 nobles phantasm de rangos Ex.

\- Goshujin-sama!.-exclamó tamamo al ser salvado por su Goshujin-sama.

-descuide estaré bien tamamo, después de todo sobrevivire..-dijo Naruto ante de ser envuelta por una luz blanca al recibir los 3 nobles phantasm al mismo tiempo.

 **(*EXPLOSIÓN AL NIVEL MINI NUCLEAR).**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En el hospital**

Vemos a Naruto acostado en la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubiertos de vendajes de pies a cabeza, lo único era su boca que no tenia vendas.

Había sobrevivido a eso, ahora mismo tenía que quedarse ahí en camas y esperar hasta que se cure por 6 semanas.

De repente aparece Archer emiya y en su mano era un bento.

\- Master, te traje un bento..-dijo Archer emiya, Naruto tenía lágrimas en su ojos a pesar de tener las vendas en sus caras.

-gracia Archer, pero no puedo mover las manos.-dijo Naruto ya que tenía ambos yesos en su brazos y piernas.

Pobre Naruto, era un milagro que sobrevivió a esos jajajaja ahora mismo pondré un final alternativo.

 **Final alternativo : Despertar sin piernas.**

Los ojos de Naruto se despierta y lo único en ver fue tsunade y Archer.

-obaa chan, emiya sensei, donde estoy.-pregunto Naruto abriendo un pocos los ojos.

-Naruto más alegro de que hayas despertado, y esta en el hospital.-dijo tsunade y sus ojos mostraba nerviosismo, Archer sólo desviaba la mirada.

-porque no puedo moverme.-se dijo a si mismo el rubio.

-bueno Naruto no se como decirte pero el accidente fue muy graves.-dijo tsunade tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar.

Pronto Naruto mira a su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver no tener piernas.

\- si Naruto, el choques de esos nobles phantasm causó que sus piernas se destruyera, su carrera como shinobi y su sueño de ser el rey de los servants se acaba.-dijo tsunade tristemente.

Naruto no tenia como reaccionar, pero ya era tarde.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Naruto sólo podía gritar al perder lo más importante, su sueño de ser rey de los servants.

 **Fin del omake.**

 **Jajajajajaja espero que le gusten el Omake, adiós en marte estará hecho el capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Nota del autor:** Hola gente de fanfic, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Jajajaja fue gracioso el omake y espero que a todos le hayan gustado, bien, hoy va un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya, en ese capítulo se concentrará en un personaje llamado Zero, ese personaje jugará un papel importante en esa historia contra Cosmo entelecheia.

Se revelará un poco de los planes de esa organización y también de algunos de uno de los miembros de esa organización.

Espero que le gusten.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

\- **xirons 20:** si, fue gracioso, espero que te gusten ese capítulo.

\- **Genjuki** ": gracia por la referencia de Dragón Ball z.

\- **miguelgiuliano** : gracia, me alegro de que te haya gustado, además al final me gustó los memes de supercampeones, así que improvise, espero de que te gusten ese capítulo.

SUPER AFFECTION

Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo

Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte

[ mordred junto con jack the ripper, franskestein, serenity bailaba enfrente de la cámara con una sonrisa tierna]

Te llevare a un nuevo lugar

Así que no llegues tarde al ruranra

[ ahora kiyohime, tamamo, Nero y mashu bailan en sincronia en la pantalla]

Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

[ ahora todos los servants de grand order bailan junto mientras llueve globos y cofeti]

Vamos, es increíble

¿Quién es?

¡Somos nosotros!

[ vemos a Naruto poniéndose los zapatos, aparece kiyohime detrás suyo, Naruto al verla le da su mano, kiyohime sonríe y se toma de las manos]

No hay límites para nosotros, ¡yahoo!, ¡que fiesta tan más divertida!

[ Naruto y kiyohime camina hacia la salida del complejo pero Naruto es sorprendido y abrazado por tamamo haciendo que kiyohime se enfade y empieza luchar bajo la mirada de pánico de Naruto]

Lanza un hechizo para que esto sea interminable

Anoche la fiesta fue emocionante

[ vemos a ishtar rin tratando de prender la tele, luego leer el manual y rodar al suelo llorando, al final ella destruye el televisor con emiya Archer suspirando]

Es genial no hacer nada y solo jugar y jugar

¿Enserio?, es real, ¿realmente es cierto?

[ vemos a mordred y a Jack jugar a los video juegos, luego a Jack abrazando el peluche mientra mordred juega con su espada, de repente aparece Arturia y lo regaña mandando a limpiarlo ]

Es un carnaval, así que hay que volvernos cercanos (acércate a alguien)

[ vemos a Naruto junto a mashu enfrente del juego del rifle, Naruto coje el rifle y apunta al globo para ganarle el premio para darle a mashu, pero de repente aparece berserker lancelot con una enorme motosierra, Naruto preso del pánico agarra su espada y mashu con su escudo dispuesto a salvar a su sempai de su padre]

Todas las cosas buenas que te digo es lo que verdaderamente siento (afecto)

[ vemos a Edward Teach de rodilla enfrente de gilgamesh y le pide dinero y comida, gilgamesh se enfada y le lanza muchas espadas sobre edward bajo la mirada horrorizada de Gudako y ritsuka]

¡Las preparaciones ya casi están listas! solo espera un poco y disfrútalo

[ vemos a olgamarie tratar de enseñar a Gudako, ritsuka y a naruto sobre la clases sólo para que Naruto se quedará durmiendo, olgamarie usa su hechizo para despertarlo de forma ruda]

Esos dulces detalles están haciendo que me enamore

Ligeramente, completamente, rápidamente, repentinamente enamorada

[ ahora vemos a cu chulainn siendo disparado al cielo por berserker heracles, ahora vemos Jack the ripper saltar adorablemente ]

Dices que te gusta mucho estar conmigo

Así que sostenme un poco más fuerte

Te llevare a un nuevo lugar

Así que haz el ruranra

[ ahora vemos a naruto junto a Ritsuka, Archer emiya y cu chulainn bailando al estilo konosuba]

Realmente quiero estar contigo

Y no quiero que nos molesten

En un lugar secreto

Te mostrare mi entusiasmo

[ ahora vemos a naruto caminando de forma solitaria y aparece kiyohime y el resto de su harem y lo lleva a una fiesta en chaldea]

¿Esto es un ruranra?, ¡si esto es un ruranra!

Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

¡Uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡uh oh! ¡si! ¡si!

[Los servants de grand order bailan al estilo kekkai sense]

Fin del tema super affection

 **Capítulo 11: Zero y el propósito de Cosmo entelecheia.**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **Castillo flotante.**

Caminando por los pasillo oscuro, era un chico de 13 años, tenia el pelo rubio plateado, ojos azules y una piel un lechosa, sus características más destacado era marcas de bigotes en su mejillas, su ropa consiste una camisa blanca abotonado con un pequeño pantalón negro y zapatos elegante, su nombre era zero, y al parecer estaba caminando por los pasillos oscuro del castillos en busca de su padre Alter.

Zero siempre tenía curiosidad sobre su padre desde que nació, nunca supo como era el rostro de su padre, el siempre llevaba esa máscara tétrica todo el tiempo, aveces su padre nunca estába para el y tuvo que ser Gengorou y el señor archibald para cuidarlo.

Zero lo único que deseaba era que su padre lo reconociera como su hijo, ya que el admiraba mucho a su padre hasta el punto de que su admiración se volviera fanatismo.

Cuando se entero que Alter era su padre, había tenido la enorme felicidad de tener un padre que lo mimara y que le tratara como su igual.

Había hecho un esfuerzo en obtener su atención, desde cocinar hasta limpiar el cuarto y ayudar a los demás para serle útil y así obtener la aprobación de su padre.

Justo cuando caminaba, había pasado por la misteriosa puerta, Zero se detuvo y miró la puerta, el gran misterio de Zero era que había en esa puerta, ya que siempre le tenía prohibido pasar por está puerta, su tutor Gengorou y el dr. Archibald siempre le decía que estaba muy prohibido entrar a esa puerta.

Su curiosidad ganó sobre el y decidió entrar, sabían que estaría en problema pero de seguro no sería grave lo que había dentro de esa puerta.

Cuando lo abrió, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, Zero decidido, se aventuró dentro del cuarto para saciar su curiosidad.

poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo asustado, pero pronto vio algo más adelante, vio un pequeño resplandor verde y Zero se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó, Zero vio que el resplandor era en realidad un tanque de suministro, en su interior había un líquidos verdes, Zero decidió ver más y cuando rostro se acercó a la vidrio se asustó lo que vio, había un niño de 15 con las misma características que el, y no se eso, había muchos tanques llenos de copias de el, Zero no sabia que estaba pasando pero pronto se escuchó unas voces muy cerca de él, asustado, Zero se esconde para evitar no ser visto.

\- cuando falta para que los humunculos estén terminado? .-pregunto la voz de su padre que caminaba tranquilamente junto al señor archibald.

-dentro de 6 horas, estarán hecho, es cuestión de tiempo para que los 100 homunculus estén hecho para servirnos.-dijo archibald.

-si, eso parece, ellos servirán como soldados que luchen por nuestra causas, Ghost estará a cargo de ellos.-dijo Alter viendo al clon dentro del tanque.

\- cree que es prudente dejar que Ghost estén a cargo de ellos, el tiene un profundo odio hacia a los homunculus.-dijo el científico sabiendo del enorme odio de Ghost por las creaciones de los homunculus.

-estarán bien, después de todo, el no está tan tonto como para desobedecerme.-dijo Alter con un tono filoso.

Zero no sabia que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo, y quería salir de aquí pero pronto se escuchó al dr archibald mencionar su nombre.

-que pasará con Zero una vez que obtengamos el cáliz omnipotente, falta solamente iniciar el ritual del cielo para invocar el santo grial.-pregunto archibald con un poco de preocupación.

\- el precio a pagar por invocar el santo grial es poseer al anfitrión, una vez que eso pase, el anfitrión se convertirá en el santo grial, de esa forma obtendremos nuestro deseos, pero su cuerpo no soportará tanto poder y terminara muriendo en pocas horas después.-murmuró Alter sin preocuparse por Zero.

\- entonce...Zero es el anfitrión indicado para el santo grial.-dijo archibald seriamente haciendo que Zero se horrorizan al escuchar lo que ellos decían.

\- así...Zero es un homunculus creado con el adn de Naruto emiya, su cuerpo es único, gracia a las copias de las investigaciones de los Einzbern y de los yggdreminia, Zero a diferencias de los demás homunculus, su esperanza de vida es más larga que el de los homunculus promedio, además de que Zero posee un desarrollo acelerado que aumenta su masa corporal, calculo que en un mes llegará a la edad adulta para ser usado como sacrificio, todos sus órganos artificiales son de primera calidad y puede ser usados para alimentar el sello del ritual del cielo.-dijo Alter con orgullo por la creación de Zero.

Zero estaba en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, el no era un niño de verdad, el era un humano falso, una copia que sirve para un sacrificio, no podía ser eso verdad?, era un sueño y quería despertarse, la siguientes palabras de Altar dijo le rompería el corazón.

\- pensé que veía a Zero como un hijo para ti, pensé que te preocupara mucho por el.-pregunto archibald, no era su intención juzgar a su señor pero tenia que saber el verdadero sentimiento de Alter hacia Zero.

\- si, Zero también posee mi sangre, pero eso no lo hace mi verdadero hijo, porque yo lo veo a Zero como una herramienta necesaria para la salvación de nuestro mundo, tuve que fingir en darle amor para asegurarme su lealtad hacia mi.-dijo Alter levantando sus brazos en lo más alto que podía, podía sentir la felicidad de conseguir el objetivo, pero también podía sentir el auto odio en su interior, Archibald estaba conmocionado por lo que Alter dijo.

Zero no podía hablar, no podía respirar al escuchar lo que su padre dijo, todo este tiempo que creyó que su padre lo amaría, era una completa mentira, solo lo veía a el como una herramienta para ser sacrificado, Zero sentía las lágrimas correr por sus ojos.

Pronto Zero tenían que escapar, pronto vio otra puerta y se escabulle dentro de esa puerta, cuando Zero entró se quedo en completo shock y pronto se horrorizó al ver una montaña de cadáveres de copias suyas, todos estos cadáveres estaban desnudo y desnutridos, Zero no aguanto, el vacío el estomago vomitando al ver una montaña de cadáveres que se parecía mucho a el.

Zero al terminar se vaciar todo sintió 2 presencia a su espalda, cuando miro de reojo se asustó al ver a su padre y a dr. Archibald, detrás suyo.

\- Zero! , que demonio hace aquí.-exclamó archibald al ver al único homunculo perfecto aquí en esta habitación.

Zero no quería hablar, estaba asustado como para dirigir una palabras

\- no debiste estar aquí...pero ahora parece que sabe todos no es así...Zero? .-dijo Alter caminando hacia Zero y le dio la mano. - ven toma mi mano.-dijo Alter colocando su mano cerca de Zero, pero el reaccionó de una forma violenta.

Zero abofeteó la mano y dirigió su mirada traicionada a su Padre.

-hmm..puedo sentir esas emociones negativa dentro de ti, miedo...traición...negación...pero también...el odio...me odia Zero? .-pregunto Alter con curiosidad.

-...que soy para ti...soy tu hijo...o algo más?.-exigió Zero mientra su cabello tapaba sus ojos. Alter se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de todo.

-sólo responde la maldita pregunta Padre!..-dijo impaciente zero, ese silencio le molestaba.

-(*suspiro*)...ere algo más que eso, eres importante para mi, tu existencia vale más todo en este mundo, no eres mi hijo, aunque posea mi sangre, no ere un humano real, solo ere un homunculus, pero no uno cualquiera, ves esos cadáveres, ellos fueron los primeros ante de que tu naciera, lamentablemente su esperanza de vida era demasiado corto, pocos a poco iba muriendo, cuando naciste, fuiste un éxito, ere la esperanza para nuestro mundo.-dijo Alter caminando hacia Zero que retrocedía.

-no...no...aléjate de mi..-dijo Zero retrocediendo de miedo.

\- lo siento...pero ese es tu destino...tu sacrificio es la clave de completar nuestro propósito..-dijo Alter colocando su mano hacia un asustado Zero.

Zero estaban tan asustado que su mano crispaba energía mágica, Zero en un reflejo colocó su mano en el rostro de Alter y grito su hechizo que Gengorou le enseñó para defenderse.

\- **Balle Ignée ...** -exclamó zero disparando un pequeña pero potente bola de fuego directo al rostro de Alter bajo la mirada sorprendido de Archibald, la fuerza detrás de ese hechizo quemo la capucha y la máscara destruida.

Alter se retrocedió mientra se tapaba su rostro para que nadie lo viera, pero Zero alcanzó ver que había marcas de bigotes en su mejilla.

\- Alter-sama!.-exclamó archibald preocupado mientras acude para ayudarlo.

Zero asustado aprovecha para escapar a hacía la salida, archibald al ver al homunculu intentando escapar, extiende su brazo liberando una niebla negra formando múltiples espadas hecho de sombras que apuntaba hacia Zero, pero Alter grito.

\- Archibald, si lo hace...te mató..-amenazó Alter envuelto en una energía negra con borde rojas, archibald estaba paralizado, hasta podía ver los ojos llenos de maldad, esos ojos amarillos parecía ver su alma.

\- lo siento Alter-sama. -se disculpo archibald desactivando su hechizo para luego acudir ayudar a su señor.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Zero corría por los pasillos, quería escapar, si se quedaba, algo malo lo haría a el, el estaba más asustado por lo que había hecho, había usado su hechizo para lastimar a su padre, ahora probablemente le daría el castigo, tenia que escapar rápido, no quería quedarse en ese castillo, en este momento aparece alguien bloqueado el camino.

\- con que trataba de escapar eh? ..escuché que atacaste a Alter-sama, homunculu..-dijo Ghost caminando tranquilamente con la guadaña en su mano, Zero retrocedía de miedo.

\- lo siento, pero no dejaré que escape, te llevare con Alter-sama..-dijo Ghost caminando hacia Zero tranquilamente. Zero extendió su brazo y su mano crispaba de electricidad verde hecho de magia.

\- **Balle Ignée**..-exclamó Zero disparando una bola de fuego directo hacia Ghost que sonreía.

\- es inútil...-murmuraba Ghost balanceado la guadaña de forma perezosa dispersando la bola de fuego sorprendiendo a Zero.

\- nada mal para un homunculu disparar un hechizo de fuego es impresionante, pero para mi es inútil.-gruño Ghost y de repente en un destello de velocidad aparece e frente de Zero y con fuerza le mete una patada directo en el estómago que lo mando a chocar contra un habitación atravesando la pared, Zero término acostado enfrente de un círculo de invocación, el homunculus no pudo evitar escupir sangre por la fuerza de la patada.

Pronto aparece Ghost caminando hacia un derribado Zero con una sonrisa de sádico.

\- sabe, Alter-sama me pidió que no te matará, pero no dijo que te trajera ileso.-dijo Ghost pisando de forma cruel a Zero lastimando.

-que te pareció eso, para mi no ere más que un pedazo de basura, solo ustedes no son más que simple copias baratas del gran Alter-sama.-dijo Ghost de forma furioso pisando cada vez más a Zero.

-porque...porque odia tanto a los homunculus...-dijo Zero a pesar de estar herido, Ghost dejo de pisarlo y se retrocedió.

\- supongo que no haría daño revelarte un poco de mi...-dijo Ghost de forma sería moviendo la capucha revelando su rostro, Zero al ver eso se sorprendió, el rostro de Ghost era similar a los homunculus, pero con diferencias, tenia el pelo rubio oscuro, ojos azules sin brillos, no tenia marcas de bigotes, y tenía pequeños dientes similares a los tiburones.

\- soy un homunculus, pero una copia fallida, nací con un defecto que me tacho de fracaso, no poseo magia, pero eso no significa que yo sea débil, quería serle útil a Alter-sama, y lo hice, conseguí mi arma mágica, esa guadaña anula cualquier poder mágico o chakra, pero me enfureci cuando Alter sama estaba orgulloso de ti, no se que te hacia tan especial, por eso no pude evitar sentir celos de ti.- gruño Ghost

\- por favor yo no quiero eso, aléjate de mi por favor..-dijo Zero tratando de arrastrarse haciendo que Ghost se enoje, para luego colocar su capucha.

-no se que vio Alter-sama en ti, pero te llevare con el, te guste o no..-dijo Ghost.

Zero estaba muy asustado, quería vivir, quería escapar, no quería estar con ese hombre, rezaba a cualquier deidad que lo salvará, pronto el sello debajo de Zero y Ghost brillaba intensamente.

-pero que demo...-exclamó Ghost sorprendido y tapando su cara por la luz.

Pronto Ghost sintió un ataque inminente y bloquea con su guadaña pero la fuerza detrás de ese golpe fue lo suficiente para mandar a volar contra una pared atravesandola.

Cuando la luz desaparece, reveló una figura fuerte, hombre alto con cabello gris plateado. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una radiante armadura plateada tejida. En su mano era una enorme espada con un aura de mata dragónes.

Zero estaba sorprendido al ver a a ese hombre, pronto el hombre le miro y hablo con un tono serio.

\- soy el sirviente de la clase saber, respondí a tu llamado de la invocación, usted es mi Master..-dijo Saber con una mirada sería.

Zero estaba sorprendido y pronto vio en el dorso de su mano, era una marca negra en forma de un dragón alado. El caballero al ver eso.

\- ya veo, así que tu eres mi Master, a partir de ahora, seré tu espada y escudo contra quien intente perjudicarte Master.-dijo el caballero.

\- gracia...no se que esta pasando, pero quiero escapar de aquí..-dijo lastimado Zero, el caballero asintió y se acercó a su Master y lo recogió al estilo nupcial llevando a Zero en sus brazos pronto el caballero de pelo plateado mira a una ventana y se acerca.

\- por favor Master, sujetate fuerte.-dijo el caballero con preocupación, Ghost quita de su encima el escombro y levanta su Guadaña.

-maldito, pagará por eso.-dijo Ghost herido corriendo sangre por su frente y trato de atacar sólo para que el caballero saltará por la ventana con el homunculu escapando del castillo.

-no...no maldición..-se frustró Ghost tratando de encontrar rastro del caballero pero ya era tarde, el caballero junto con Zero ya había escapado.

\- Alter-sama no se podrá contento de esto.-gruño Ghost asustado por la idea de Alter-sama furioso.

\- contento de que? .-dijo Alter que estaba entrando junto Archibald y Gengorou, y el tono que mostraba Alter no estaba para bromas.

Ghost sólo tenía que Rezar que su señor no tome ese enojo en el.

 **Ahora con Zero fuera del alcance de Cosmo entelecheia la organización tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para cazarlo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**

 **Nota del autor, espero de que le hayan gustado, mañana publicaré otro capítulo o el marte, así que bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nota del autor:** Hola gente de fanfic, vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que le gusten. Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.

\- **Genjuki** : es un secreto, la identidad de Alter será en el siguiente arco.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por like.

- **miguelgiuliano** : Hola, gracia comentar, bueno al principio no lo sabía de eso, pero después de tu comentario creo que ya entendí, si en el capítulo anterior la parte de zero se inspiró en Sieg de fate apocrypha, y la de Ghost como mordred, además otra cosa, no toda mezclare muchos de Fate serie pero será con múltiples crossover de mucho animes siendo Uq holder, fate stay night/ ubw, kaleid prisma, entre otro, espero que te gusten.

 **-skull flame** : gracia por el comentario, si fue gracioso el omake je je, bueno con respeto al capítulo anterior si cosmo entelecheia van a cazar a Zero junto a los jinchurikis.

Espero que te gusten.

 **Capítulo 12: la primera misión, rescatar a gaara.**

 **Complejo emiya**

Vemos a Naruto desayunar en la mesa junto con todos los residentes del complejo, Archer como siempre mostró sus grandes a en la cocina a preparar todos los platillos con el desayuno.

fue una noche tranquila cuando había terminado la cita con kiyohime, después de llevarla a donde quiera había decidido cenar con el resto de los residentes, Nero tuvo que ir a chaldea para ayudar a los demás servants en sus trabajos, kiyohime había estado siendo arrogantes con el resto de las chicas después de la cita.

Era una suerte que los demás no se dejaba llevar por la burlas de kiyohime. Ya que estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con las constante peleas entre servants y como para terminar en el hospital por accidente.

Ahora mismo el grupo esta teniendo un espectacular desayuno, Naruto amaba demasiado la comida que hace emiya-sensei, era incluso mejor que el ramen.

-di ah Master...-dijo kiyohime pasando un poco de arroz con pescado, el rubio abrió la boca para comer. Esa clase de afecto hizo que los demás servant con la excepción de emiya y cu chulainn se enojara por eso.

-...- franskenstein hizo lo mismo que kiyohime y le paso a su Master el onigiri, naruto al ver eso también abrió la boca para comer el onigiri con una sonrisa, la berserker sonrió al ver su Master comer la comida.

-gracia chicas, la comida que hace emiya-sensei es deliciosa, gracia..-dijo el rubio alegremente, el, resto sonrió.

-no hay de que Master, siempre puedo cocinar para todos, ahora solo tengo que ir a la tarde para comprar provisiones para las próximas semanas.-dijo Archer comiendo su tazón de arroz.

\- Archer siempre fuiste bueno en la cocina, tal ves debería ser el cocinero de la casa.-dijo cu chulainn comiendo el pescado.

\- bueno, si es que todo quieren, no hay problema.-dijo Archer emiya.

El resto estaban feliz de escuchar eso y volvieron a su desayuno, pronto se escuchó el sonido de un golpe en la puerta, el rubio escucho eso y se levantó para ir a la entrada y atender.

Cuando abrió la puerta, era un shinobi ambu de rodilla enfrente de la puerta, Naruto sabía que ese ambu venía por órdenes de ba-chan.

-Hola, necesita algo?...-pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta del ambu.

\- si Naruto-san, la hokage solicitud su presencia de inmediato, el asunto es muy grave...-dijo el ambu con la cabeza cabizbajo.

-entiendo...estaré ahí de inmediato.-dijo el rubio seriamente.

-entendido, lo haré saber...-dijo el ambu ante de desaparecer.

-sempai quien era? .-pregunto mashu desde la mesa, el rubio cerró la puerta y camino hacia la mesa.

-era un ambu de obaa-chan, al parecer quiere mi presencia.-dijo Naruto acercando al armario y sacar su gabardina negra y Gravity Blade.

\- de seguro es algo importante no Master.-preguntó Archer seriamente.

\- tal vez si o tal ves no, solo tengo que asistir y listo, volveré.-dijo Naruto poniéndose la gabardina y se acercó a la puerta.

-esta bien si te acompañó sempai..?.-pregunto Mashu nerviosamente.

-seguro...ven conmigo mashu..-dijo Naruto alegremente, le gustaba la compañía de su adorable kohai.

Las chicas no iba a quedar calladas y quería hablar.

-no tan rapida demi-servant, yo también acompañare a mi Master, es mi deber como esposa estar al lado de mi Master a donde el vaya..-dijo Kiyohime, el resto asintió estando de acuerdo con Kiyohime

Lástima que Archer habló para silenciar a todas.

\- ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte, ustedes se quedarán aquí a limpiar la habitación de Master, se que la habitación de Master esta destruida por sus constante pelea, gracia a eso, Master tuvo que dormir en el sillón anoche.-dijo Archer haciendo que las chicas bajará la cabeza deprimida de no ir con su Master.

Naruto aprovechó rápido para salir del complejo junto a su kohai.

-me quedaría conversar un rato pero tengo prisa adiós.-dijo Naruto ante de ir junto a mashu dejando a todos en el complejo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Distrito uchiha, cerca del muelle se podía ver a satsuki hacer sellos de manos muy rápido y exclamó su técnica.

\- **estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego.** -la uchiha tuvo que tomar aire y disparar una potente bola de fuego en tamaño de una casa que golpeaba al agua creando explosión de vapor.

Satsuki estaba entrenando arduamente para poder estar al nivel de su compañero de equipo, era obvio que la diferencia era grande, Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte, incluso más fuerte que ella.

A pesar de tener el sharingan y el mangekyo todavía no podía controlar el verdadero alcance de su poder, además había perfeccionado todas las variantes del chidori, incluso aprendió bajo la tutela de yugao en el manejo de la espada.

Hasta ahora su nivel podía llegar al nivel de un jounin, pero con ese nivel no podía vencer a kakashi-sensei, pero su amor platónico le había vencido con una series de técnicas anormales, desde manejar una espada especial hasta usar una lanza que manipula el fuego.

Incluso el control de fuego de Naruto era mejor que ella, ese idiota sin saber le había destruido su orgullo.

No importa como entrenaba, el siempre estaba a un paso adelante de ella, pero no podía dejar que sus celos le controle, no después de lo que había hecho hace tres años, había escapado al pueblo por poder sin ni siquiera pensarlo, cuando su compañero le venció, había recuperado la razón y se sentía peor que una basura, sus obsesión al poder casi le costaba la vidas a los demás, incluso casi mataba a su compañero de equipo.

Tenía que volverá ser mas fuerte, lo suficiente para poder luchar al lado de su amor platónico.

De nuevo hizo sellos de mano y tomó aire.

 **\- estilo de fuego: balas de dragón de fuegos.** -satsuki disparó múltiples bolas de fuego con mayor velocidad golpeando al agua creando más explosión de vapor.

La uchiha necesitaba tomar más descanso, había estado entrenando muy duro fortaleciendo sus técnicas de afinidad de fuego.

Pronto la uchiha escuchó algunos pasos detrás suyo y miró, era su sensei con su molesto libre verde y su compañera de equipo sakura.

-veo que estuviste entrenado satsuki, nada mal.-dijo kakashi guardando su preciado libro en su bolsillo.

-gracia, pero no es suficientemente fuerte aún, necesita más potencia de fuego.-dijo satsuki con un tono serio.

Sakura tomó las palabras.

\- pero por supuesto que ere fuerte, incluso ere más fuerte que yo, solo es cuestión de tiempo cuando hagas más entrenamiento podría ganarle a kakashi-senzei.-dijo sakura tratando de animar a su amiga.

-hmp, como sea, porque vinieron.-preguntó satsuki con curiosidad, kakashi fue el que respondió.

\- vinimos a recogerte por que la hokage-sama nos ordenó para reunirnos con el Naruto, se trata de una misión importante.-dijo kakashi seriamente.

\- esta bien, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-dijo satsuki acompañando a su sensei y a su amigo en camino hacia la torre de hokage.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Oficina de tsunade.**

Tsunade estaba meditando en su oficina, esperando a su ahijado y el resto del equipo 7, shizune había reunido la carta de pedido de auxilio de la aldea de la arena, hasta ahora, la aldea están en constante alerta, ya había sufrido algunas bajas y su kazekage fue raptado por 2 miembros de esa organización.

\- jiraiya estaba en lo cierto, ya comenzaron a moverse y atacó a la aldea de la arena para empezar, solo espero que Naruto sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ellos.-pensó la hokage pensado en la misión.

\- veo que también te enteraste no? .-dijo una voz que tsunade lo reconoció y miró, era su compañero sannin, jiraiya, el sannin estaba sentando en la ventana y tenia una mirada sería.

-si, shizune me informo acerca del ataque de esa organización, la aldea de la arena esta en un estado de alerta incluso cerraron las frontera con el temor de sufrir una ataque de otras aldea.-dijo la hokage, jiraiya salto de la ventana y se colocó enfrente de su compañera.

-mis espías lograron identificar a esos 2, son deidara un ex ninja de la aldea de la roca y akasuna no sasori,un ex ninja de la aldea de la arena, ambos tiene habilidades únicas, no me extrañaría que lo enviará primero a esos 2.-dijo jiraiya seriamente.

\- la situación de la aldea de la arena esta grave, aun no sabe si hay un tercer cómplice, estoy comenzando pensar que enviar a Naruto a ese lugar traería mal resultado.-dijo la hokage con duda.

-el mocoso es muy fuerte, tengo toda mi fe y confianza en el, el fue entrenado no sólo de mi, si no de gentes muy poderosa, en especial esa mujer vampiro.-dijo jiraiya con un pequeño toque nervioso, recordando a una silueta de una mujer de pelo largo y rodeados de hielos.

Tsunade levantó la ceja al escuchar el ultimo pero decidió ignorar eso, pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Kakashi junto con sakura y satsuki, también aparece Naruto con la misma vestimenta que uso en la pelea de Kakashi y también estaba esa chica kiryelite.

-yo hokage-sama.-saludo kakashi con su siempre expresión aburrida.

\- necesitaba algo obaa-chan? ...-dijo Naruto curioso

-me alegro de que hayan llegado a tiempo, ahora mismo ustedes tiene una misión muy importante, se trata de una misión de clase S.-dijo tsunade haciendo que el resto

El resto estaba ahora serio, la misión de clase s no es justo a broma, puede significar una misión muy suicidio para aquellos que no hay experiencia.

-Que misión hokage-sama? .-preguntó kakashi dejando a un lado su despreocupación.

-hace 1 día recibimos un pedido de auxilio en la aldea de la arena, la misión es rescatar al kazekage que fue raptado por 2 miembros de los akatsuki.-dijo la hokage sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Aldea de la arena, centro de la aldea.**

\- vaya desastre que hay aquí, que habrá sucedido? .-pregunto un curioso Jack rakan que caminaba a lado de Asura, el rubio observó con una mirada desinteresado la aldea destruida.

\- según lo que escuche de los aldeanos, anoche sufrieron un atentado en esa aldea, su líder fue vencido y raptado por 1 hombre desconocido, pero pude escuchar que ese hombre usaba un manto negro con nube roja, Alter-sama dijo que cualquiera que usa ese manto pertenece a esa organización que vamos a eliminar.-dijo Asura calmadamente, su cuerpo cubierto por un manto para ocultar sus 6 brazos.

\- hmm akatsuki...que tan fuerte es la organización, porque esos 2 que luche en el valle del fin no fue divertido.-dijo Jack con curiosidad.

\- según lo que dijo Alter-sama, hay un miembro muy fuerte que tiene los ojos de un dios de ese mundo, también hay un inmortal como Gengorou-san, hay muchos miembros fuerte, pero podrán con nosotros? .-preguntó Asura con algo de curiosidad.

\- je je je lo dudo, aunque ese líder suena interesante y quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dice ser, los demás miembros no me importa.-dijo Jack sonriendo emocionado por mas batallas.

-bien, tendrá que esperar, tenemos que descansar, hemos caminado mucho, vamos a descansar un tiempo y cuando esos termine, iremos a cazar a los miembros de los akatsuki y recuperar a ichibi.-dijo Asura con autoridad.

-bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ahora, tu descansa yo tomare una vuelta por el pueblo para ver como es, me gusta hacer turismo.-dijo Jack caminando un poco dejando a Asura por su cuenta.

\- sólo no destruya la aldea, debemos evitar atenciones innecesarios.-ordenó Asura seriamente, sabía que Jack era muy destructivo aveces, ya que siempre que encuentra una ciudad, al día siguiente la ciudad termina siendo un enorme agujero humeante.

Asura había enfrentando a numeroso espadachines en su vida, sabía el límite que hay, pero conocía 2 personas que no tiene límite cuando se trata de poder, fuerza y resistencia, alter-sama no era alguien a que deba tenerlo de enemigo, su poder y fuerza era tan grande que podría destruir continentes sin esfuerzo si se ponía serio, era muy aterrador de hecho.

Jack rakan, el miembro más poderoso de Cosmo entelecheia, su poder no tenia límite alguno, era una bomba nuclear andante, adonde el vaya siempre traía destrucción sin importar como lo evite, el era el único que puede luchar contra Alter-sama uno a uno, ambos eran 2 monstruos en piel humana cuando lucha.

La primera vez que Jack luchó contra Alter-sama, la pelea fue más allá de la proporciones colosales que término con 10 continentes destruidos. Al final de la pelea se declaró un empate.

Desde ese día, ese acontecimientos se llamó el valle de los dioses, por su increíble pelea que destruyó ciudades vacías y civilizaciones antiguas.

Alter-sama El que controla todos los Males del mundo contra Jack rakan el último personaje roto, una batalla sin fin para ambas existencia que podría destruir todos a su alcancen sin darse cuenta.

Desde luego, asura estaba aliviado de tener a Jack rakan de su lado, con su fuerza combinando con Alter-sama sería capaz de traer la salvación de su mundo en cual había sido destruido por lev el demonio.

\- si, si como sea, no haré nada que ponga en riesgo la misión.-dijo Jack dando la espalda a su compañero y retirándose.

-(*suspiró)...mejor que lidiar con Ghost, mejor iré a una biblioteca a leer un libro.-se dijo a si mismo Asura caminando hacia la biblioteca.

 **Cambio de escena**

La oficina de la Hokage había una gran tensión por la noticia de que Gaara acaba de ser capturado por Akatsuki. Tsunade y Jiraiya se mantenían serio por la noticia pero a la vez impactados de que el grupo de ninjas renegados hallan vuelto mientras que los miembros del Equipo 7 menos la nueva integrante no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder. Kakashi entrecerraba su ojo visible por la situación, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que el Kazekage fuera capturado como si fuera tan fácil, y por ultimo Naruto, quien era el más afectado de todos porque su mejor amigo corría peligro bajos las garras de Akatsuki.

-¡Lo dices en serio obaa-chan ¡Gaara fue capturado por Akatsuki! –Pregunto el rubio preocupado por su amigo.

-Tal como lo dice el mensaje, El Kazekage fue capturado anoche en un atentado, donde dos miembros de Akatsuki aparecieron atacando la aldea y como la alianza está de por medio, Suna pide la asistencia de Konoha -explicó Tsunade mirando a los presentes, aunque a Shizune no le gusto la orden de la Hokage y maestra-.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No piensa en mandar al Equipo 7! –reclamo la pelinegra sabiendo de la situación, y preocupada por Naruto-.

-¡Es una emergencia! No tenemos tiempo que perder en buscar a otros equipos, además… -decía Tsunade observando al Copy-nin- Kakashi ha luchado con dos miembros de Akatsuki anteriormente.-dijo la hokage mirando al grupo.

-Eso es cierto, pero… -dijo la pelinegra que miraba al rubio- "pero si ellos van, Naruto-kun corre gran peligro de ser capturados por ello" –pensaba ella preocupada por su rubio-.

-Pero Tsunade-sama no puede hacer eso, si nos manda a la misión eso significa mandar a ir a esa chica, y ella no tiene experiencia en las misiones como Kunoichi -Dijo Sakura un poco alterada-.

\- Mashu ya es parte de mi equipo, así que ella ira en la misión –declaro Naruto cruzándose de brazos- ella es parte importante en la misión y necesitaran de sus habilidades.-dijo Naruto confiando por completo a su kohai, ya que el y Mashu tenía una buena dinámica de equipo.

Sakura y satsuki se sintió remplazada cuando escucho su compañero confiar a una nueva por encima de ella, claro ellos nunca tomaron a di compañero de equipo en serio cuando estaba en el equipo 7.

Tsunade hablo.

-bien, en ese caso, su misión es rescatar a kazekage, si es posible también capturar a un miembros de los akatsuki, seria necesario tener a ese miembro en nuestro interrogatorio.-dijo tsunade , el resto asintió estando de acuerdo lo que dijo la hokage.

-Entendido!.-dijo todos los miembros del equipo 7 junto a mashu, todos ellos tenían que prepararse para ir a una misión muy peligrosas.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **En un pequeño pueblo alejado de konoha**

Vemos al caballero que tenia al chico rubio dormido en sus brazos, el nombre del caballero era Siegfried el espíritu heroico que mató al dragón fafnir,

Actualmente Siegfried miro a su reciente Master, Siegfried tuvo que admitir que se parecía mucho a su otro Master de chaldea academy, lo último que supo de el fue que fue a su pueblo natal llamado las naciones elementales, pero ahora que fue invocado por ese niño, había recolectado información en el pueblo, ahora mismo estaba en la tierra natal de su anterior Master, había logrado saber que en el pueblo cercano estaría konoha, tenia que encontrar un lugar seguro para el y saber a que se esta enfrentando.

Su Master todavía sigue herido tanto física y mentalmente, era necesario buscar un lugar donde pueda descargar por un tiempo.

 **Finalmente Naruto y compañía se emprenderá una misión para salvar a su amigo, podrá lograrlo o fallara, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar**

 **Fin del Capítulo 12**

Espero que le hayan gustado, finalmente ese capítulo marca el comienzo de arco del rescate de Gaara.

Acerca de Cosmo entelecheia, al ser de pequeña una organización de 8 miembros, sus niveles de poder esta mas allá de las naciones elementales, solo 2 miembros son lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la Era shinobi.

Jack es un humano que la organización lo apodo el monstruo entre hombre, el último personaje roto, fue un simple mercenario pero cuando se encontró los de Cosmo entelecheia se había unido cuando terminó la pelea.

Alter es el verdadero misterio en esa organización ya que nadie sabe quien es realmente, el es el único que puede luchar contra Jack de igual condición.

Espero que le gustaron ese capítulo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente semana


	14. Chapter 13

**Nota del autor** : Hola gente de fanfic, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Hoy da comienzo de la acción por parte del rubio Master y su kohai junto al equipo 7.

Ahora mismo responderé a los comentarios.

\- **Genjuki** : gracia por tu like.

 **\- skull flame** : si amigo, la cama quedó hecho ceniza, bueno si, zero tiene a siegfried, bueno la acción comienza, y por ultimo la identidad de Alter se revelará el final del arco de gaara.

Espero que le gusten ahora ya que será emocionante.

Ahora pondré el opening de Naruto emiya

 **No hay desafió en el mundo**

 **Menos pare, en el momento ha llegado ya-a**

 **Hoy en tan solo un instante**

 **Cambiaremos de color nuestra realidad.**

( naruto con mashu montando una moto junto a equipo 7 saltaba de árbol a árbol para luego llegar a hacía la aldea de la arena en ruinas)

 **Conmigo reirás y solo veras un mundo mejo-or**

 **Y yo siempre estaré-e en tu corazo-on**

(Ahora Naruto entrena el paso rápido para luego ser sorprendido por un viejo gigante, y luego siendo entrenado de forma forzado)

" **Buscaras" Con tantos mares te encontrare**

 **"Soñaras" Somos amigos, a donde vallas te seguiré**

 **"Seguirás" Lugares nuevos, llenos de color.**

(En una explosión en el bosque vemos a deidara huyendo de un naruto con armadura de oro montando un vimana disparando armas a través de los portales, la mirada de Naruto era una absoluto frialdad)

" **Encontrara-as" en nuestra sombra no hay miedo ni rencor-or.**

(Vemos a 2 sujetos que aparece después de la derrota de los akatsuki, ahora el equipo 7 lucha contra un samurai de 6 brazos, uno por uno siendo derrotado de forma rápido el equipo 7.)

" **Buscaras" Con tantos mares te encontrare**

 **"Soñaras" Somos amigos, a donde vallas te seguiré**

 **"Seguirás" Lugares nuevos, llenos de color.**

( vemos a naruto siendo derribado por un gigante de un hombre que no paraba de sonreír, ahora mismo vemos a naruto usando una armadura negra y se lanza al ataque.)

" **Encontrara-as" en nuestra sombra no hay miedo ni rencor.**

 **Lugares nuevos, llenos de colo-or**

( ahora vemos a 2 miembros de Cosmo entelecheia retirándose por un portal dejando al equipo 7 humillado junto a un naruto inconsciente sujetado por mashu).

 **Buscara-as.**

 **Bu-us-caras.**

Ahora vemos a naruto conociendo a Zero y a siegfried y todos se ponen serio.

 **Fin del opening**

 **Capítulo 13: llegada a la aldea de la arena .**

 **Complejo de emiya**.

Naruto estaba empacando sus cosas para ir a la aldea de la arena, la situación en la aldea esta en crisis y solo podía terminar si lograba rescatar a Gaara su amigo, por eso no daría el lujo de perder eso.

Después de anunciar la misión, decidió volver al complejo a preparar las cosas, como comida, provisiones y demás cosas, el viaje de konoha hasta suna sería muy largo.

Después de preparar todo, decidió cambiar un poco su vestimenta, en lugar de usar una camisa elegante y gabardina, ahora usaba una remera roja con un logo que dice Buster, pantalón negro ajustado y zapatillas deportivas color negro y rojo.

Después de preparar todo, sacó su precioso smartphone y lo almacéno su equipo.

Ahora solamente necesitaba ir hacía la entrada de Konoha, preparado para la misión el rubio salió de la habitación y camino hacia la entrada de su hogar.

En este momento aparece Mashu junto a sus servants que lo esperaba.

-chicas...-dijo Naruto al ver a todos reunido.

\- Master...la demi-servant nos dijo que tu te irá a la otra aldea para salvar a su amigo, si es así, tenemos que apoyarte en todo lo que pueda para que salga con vida Master.-dijo kiyohime con un tono serio.

-Chicas...gracia, voy salir vivo de ésto, soy fuerte...-dijo el rubio con confianza.

El resto de los servants sonrieron estando de acuerdo.

-en este caso pateale el trasero por mi Master, muestre a esos idiotas quien manda.-dijo mordred con una sonrisa, el rubio sólo se río y con gusto lo haría lo que mordred le pidió.

\- bueno como dijo saber, hazlo chico muestrale a esos ninjas el resultado de su entrenamiento con nosotros .-dijo Lancer cu chulainn.

Pronto aparece Archer junto a kiyohime y tamamo, en su mano era un enorme bento.

El que habló fue kiyohime.

-bueno Master, como sabe, el viaje a la aldea es muy largo y de seguro necesitará comida, Archer y el zorro me ayudó a preparar lo suficiente para ti.-dijo kiyohime con un pequeño sonrojo.

Naruto sonrió por eso y con gusto recogió el bento y lo almacéno dentro del teléfono.

-gracia, con gusto comeré la comida que ustedes prepararon.-dijo Naruto preparando las cosas.

Las chicas sonrieron con cariño al escuchar eso de su Master y por eso le gustaba.

Pronto Jack se abalanzó hacía padre

-por favor papá, cuídate .-dijo Jack con una mirada triste, le daba miedo no ver a su padre.

-descuida Jack, estaré bien, sabe cuando vuelva te prometo llevarte a los juegos en chaldea.-dijo Naruto con cariño paternal acariciándo la cabeza de su hija adoptiva.

-jejeje cuídate papá.-dijo Jack ante de volver con los demás.

-bien, ahora mismo me iré, volveré dentro de 1 semana, por favor no destruya la casa.-dijo rubio con un tono de broma mientra se retira del complejo con Mashu acompañadolo.

El resto sólo tuvo que mirar como su Master saldría con Mashu hacia la salida del pueblo, todos ellos no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación.

 **Cambio de escena.**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en la gran puerta, todos tenían preparado sus cosas y ahora solo faltaba a su último compañero de equipo.

Tanto sakura como satsuki no estaba feliz de que su compañero haya preferido sobre esa chica nueva encima de ellas.

Pronto satsuki hablo con un tono seco.

-no se que tiene de especial esa chica para empezar su postura no parece la de un shinobi si me lo pregunta.-dijo satsuki con un tono serio.

-bueno no se tampoco, pero ella debe ser buena si naruto confía mucho en ella, así que no debemos cuestionar su juicio.-dijo kakashi mientra lee su preciado librito.

Esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a la uchiha.

-pero no es justo, fuimos su compañero de equipo también, por lo meno tiene que haber confianza entre nosotros.-dijo sakura ya que también estaba de acuerdo con satsuki.

Kakashi sólo tenía que suspirar.

-Le tengo que recordar que ustedes fueron un equipo disfuncional hace mucho, ustedes desde el principio no le tomaron a Naruto en serio sobre ser shinobi, además de que su potencial iba a ser grande, incluso yo también soy culpable por no ser correctamente un sensei decente para ustedes.-dijo kakashi con pesar, ya que 3 estudiantes de su equipo tomaron diferentes camino durante esos 3 años, su aprendiz satsuki casi termina con desertar al pueblo, sakura siendo aprendiz de la hokage y por ultimo el hijo de su sensei ahora siendo aprendiz de jiraiya.

tanto satsuki y sakura de mala gana aceptaron que tenia razón su sensei.

-pero eso fue en el pasado, nosotros cambiamos, podemos mostrar a Naruto que ya nosotros ya no somo los mismo.-dijo sakura.

-en eso tiene razón, pero depende de como lo vea Naruto.-dijo kakashi.

Más alejado del grupo aparece Naruto acompañado por mashu, ambos tenía sus cosas preparando.

-yo, como están.-dijo el rubio levantando la mano como saludo.

-Hola, veo que llegaste a tiempo, y vaya veo que cambiaste tu ropa.-dijo kakashi al ver el cambio de vestuario.

-bueno, no usaría eso por el calor, así que uno diferente sería más cómodo, bueno que esta esperando, vamos a la aldea de la arena. -dijo el rubio con una mirada sería dispuesto a salvar a gaara.

El resto no dijo nada y todos fueron salieron en la misión para luchar contra los akatsuki.

 **Cambio de escena**.

En una cueva, vemos a deidara y sasori sentando en la cueva con gaara inconsciente, ambos estaba esperando a los demás miembros de akatsuki para llevar a cabo el proceso de sacar el bijuu.

-No puedo creer que aún tarde mucho, mira que nos hace esperar demasiado.-se quejo deidara jugando con su araña de arcilla.

-deja de quejarte, probablemente algo le está demorando, además, pein-sama dijo que trataría de reunir a los demás.-dijo sasori de forma sería.

-pero que pasa si aparece esos molesto ninjas de la aldea de la arena, probablemente enviará ninjas de konoha a detenernos.-dijo deidara mirando a su compañero.

-dudo que ellos podrán pasar, el sello en la cueva esta activo evitando que cualquiera que esté afuera no pueda moverla o destruirla, se necesitaría una Bijuu dama para destruir el sello.-dijo sasori dando la gracia al sello que le proporciono.

-bueno, no me tengo que preocuparme por eso, aun así me preocupo un poco por como terminaría la misión.-dijo deidara de forma melancólico.

\- somos ninjas, siempre vivimos al peligros, nunca se sabe que resultado puede pasar si hacemos un pequeño error.-dijo sasori sabiamente.

 **Cambio de escena**

El equipo 7 sin naruto y mashu estaba saltando de árbol a árbol para llegar a su destino, Naruto le había pedido que avanzará sin el ya que le alcanzaría después.

Poco a poco ambos compañeros y su sensei comenzaron a preocuparse hasta que un rugido de un motor se escucha desde lo lejos.

Los tres se detuvieron para ver a Naruto montando una motocicleta de aspecto futurista, era de color negro azabache con luces rojas, también 3 caños de escape, mashu se encontraba detrás del rubio aferrando a su espalda.

Los 3 estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo fácil que manejaba el rubio esa cosa.

Naruto sólo sonría al sentir el viento golpea su cara mientra hacia maniobras evasiva con mucha facilidad sobre los árboles que pasaba de forma tan épica.

era su motocicleta favorita, Fenrir, fue la moto más genial que había comprando en chaldea, al principio le fue difícil manejarlo, pero con la ayuda de arturia que tenia su propia motocicleta pudo manejar de forma más allá de la gente normal evitando peligros.

El rubio amaba mucho su motocicleta más que su vida, siempre cuando quería manejarlo. Lo podía sacar de su Smartphone.

-vamos no sean lento debemos avanzar.-grito Naruto pasando rápido sobre el equipo 7 y ellos se compusieron rápido y avanzó para seguir rápido.

Naruto decidió bajar la velocidad para que sus compañeras pueda estar al día con el.

Kakashi miraba con interés esa maquinaria que tenia su aprendiz, satsuki y sakura no pudo evitar mirar como era hermosa al ver esa motocicleta .

Kakashi todavía saltando entre árboles pregunto a su ex-alumno.

\- Naruto, tengo curiosidad, que es eso? .-pregunto el ninja copia, el rubio no quitaba la mirada en el camino y respondió.

-oh...es mi motocicleta Fenrir, es un medio de transporte para 2 personas, tiene un potente motor y puede viajar dependiendo de la velocidad que tenga.-dijo seriamente el rubio enfocado en el camino.

-ya veo, se ve bien esa moto, pero como lo conseguiste, ya que no hay nadie en la nación elementales que pueda hacer tal maquinaria.-dijo kakashi con curiosidad.

\- simplemente lo compre en una nación alejada de la nación elementales, ahí es donde estrene con ero-sennin.-dijo el rubio con un pequeña mentira, no podía confiar su equipo confiar ese secreto de Chaldea, por que Chaldea tenía todo lo que konoha quería, poder, tecnológia, no podía arriesgarse a revelar su verdadero hogar a ese mundo.

Kakashi decidió dejar de presionar tanto y siguió avanzando.

después de unas horas, Naruto llegó ver a una persona cercana y grito.

-chicos! ...veo a temari de cerca.-dijo Naruto esperando frenar.

El equipo 7 ya había escuchado lo que dijo su compañero/ ex alumno y los vieron.

Mientra tanto temari caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que de repente se escuchaba el rugido de un motor y se dio la vuelta en guardia por sí era un enemigo, solo para encontrar a Naruto montando una cosa con ruedas y que tenía acompañado de una chica, y también del equipo 7.

-Temari-san !.-exclamó sakura al ver a la kunoichi de la aldea de la arena. Temari escucho su amiga decir su nombre y lo miro.

\- sakura! , que hace aquí.-dijo temari curiosa. Kakashi decidió dar una explicación rápida del asunto a ella.

\- bueno, es una larga historia, pero trataré de explicar lo mejor que pueda sobre la situación.-así el ninja copia le explico a la hermana del kazekage sobre el atentado a Suna.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Pronto en la cueva aparece una enorme estatua con ojos vendados, en las yemas de los dedos aparecen múltiples figuras de hologramas, el líder hablo.

\- lo siento por la demora, tuvimos un inconveniente, pero logramos reunir a todos los miembros, veo que su misión de capturar al jinchurikis de ichibi fue un éxito.-dijo pain al ver a deidara y a sasori.

\- jejeje fue difícil, por ese infeliz tuve que sacrificar mi brazo.- se quejó deidara mirando su brazo faltante.

\- descuida deidara, kakuzu te dará un brazo nuevo, solamente tenemos que completar del proceso de extraer el bijuu del kazekage.-dijo pain mientra que el resto de los demás asentía.

\- aunque el proceso demore mucho, tal ves 1 día máximo, por ahora solamente debemos esperar a que mañana este listo.-dijo pain con un tono de autoridad.

\- pero que pasara con la aldea de la arena, probablemente ya a pedido ayuda desde la aldea aliadas para ayudarlo en la misión de rescate, aun no sabemos que es lo que está pasando afuera.-dijo sasori.

\- no sabemos nada hasta ahora, esperábamos a que zetsu nos informará la situación, pero a pasado una semana sin saber nada de él, existe la posibilidad de que fue capturado y interrogado.-dijo pain seriamente.

-mierda, estamos en una situación difícil.-dijo deidara algo nervioso

\- no deberíamos preocuparnos, mientras estamos dentro de esa cueva con ese sello, no hay forma de que ellos pase.-dijo sasori

Con confianza.

-Bueno por el momento mañana el proceso de extracción estará listo para ser usado, así que esperen, si la situación sale de la manos enviaremos a itachi y a kizame a ayudarlo.-dijo pain para luego desaparecer junto a los miembros de los akatsuki.

Tanto deidara como asistieron y se sentaron a esperar.

 **cambio de escena**

-como se encuentra kankuro.-habló una voz con pizca de preocupación.

-baki-sama, kankuro-sama no podrá aguantar mucho, no hemos podido encontrar la cura para veneno, lo sentimos.-dijo un médico suna-nin haciendo que baki apretara los dientes de frustración.

-maldición, primero nuestro hazekage esta secuestrado y ahora kankuro fue envenenado, demonio.-pensó baki enojado golpeando la pared por frustración.

-baki-sama, un mensaje que vino de la aldea de la hoja, la ayuda va en camino.-dijo un suna-nin.

-bien, solo espero que pueda salvar a kazekage-sama.-dijo baki mirando a kankuro que lucha por su vida.

 **Cambio de escena.**

-ya veo, con que eso paso, debí haberme quedado en la aldea, mi hermano esta en peligro.-dijo temari muy preocupada después de escuchar lo que dijo kakashi.

-sólo falta poco para llegar a la aldea, si seguimos a ese rumbo , no tardaremos en llegar a suna.-dijo kakashi saltando entre los árboles.

\- eso será un problema, rumbo a ese camino esta una fuerte tormenta de arena, si vamos por ahí, nos perdería en el camino.-mencionó temari con frustración.

-eso es malo, a este paso no llegaremos a suna ante de anochecer.-se quejo kakashi.

-demonio, no pienso esperar mas por esa estúpida tormenta de arena, me adelantare , sujetate mashu voy a acelerar, lo siento pero mi amigo esta en peligro.-dijo naruto con una voz impaciente apretando el acelerador haciendo rugir la moto.

\- hai sempai.-dijo mashu aferrando la cintura de su sempai.

-espera naruto aún no..-no pudo terminar de hablar kakashi ya que naruto y mashu empezó a correr a máxima velocidad la moto dejando mote de tierra volando por el bosque.

-lo que me faltaba.-suspiro kakashi mientra se masajeaba la sienes.

 **En la entrada principal de suna**.

-hey shiro mira ahí, puedo ver algo.-decía un jounin que estaba de guardia.

-si toshi, puedo verlo, se esta acercandose.-dijo el otro jounin mientra se preparaba para una posible pelea.

En el camino se podía ver a Naruto acelerando con Fenrir con mashu aferrando a su espalda, la velocidad iba 312 km por hora, parecía un borrón negro y rojo.

En este momento Naruto siguió acelerando hasta poder ver la pared de la aldea de la arena, una vez que llegaron, Naruto freno a tiempo hasta llegar a la entrada, una vez que término, el rubio y su kohai se bajaron de su motocicleta y Naruto saco de su bolsillo el Smartphone y apretó la pantalla, la motocicleta Fenrir desaparece en particular de luz. La moto había sido almacenado dentro de su teléfono.

\- cada vez amo mas ese teléfono, es tan útil para mucha situaciones.-dijo Naruto besando a su celular-kun. Desconocido para ambos el teléfono tenía un pequeño rubor por el beso de su dueño.

Pronto ambos fueron rodeados por varios ninjas de la aldea de la arena, todos tenían sus armas apuntado a ellos, Mashu salto en defensa de su Sempai invocado su fiel escudo bajo la mirada sorprendida de los ninjas.

-llegamos Sempai, parece que ellos no está de humor.-dijo Mashu al ser rodeado de varios ninjas con sus armas.

-me lo imaginaba, ellos creen que somos el enemigo.-dijo naruto seriamente, no se sentía intimidado por esos ninjas.

-alto ahí , indentificate o responderemos a la fuerza si es necesario.-ordenó el jounin con autoridad.

-Mashu y yo somos miembros de equipo de rescate que venimos desde konoha.-dijo naruto sacando su cinta ninja de su bolsillo.

Los ninjas al ver la cinta ninja bajaron la guardia.

-gracia a dios , pensé que era unos de los akatsuki.-dijo un chunnin.

-bien, no tengo tiempo para eso, llévame con su líder.-dijo naruto con mucha seriedad.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Afuera de la aldea de la hoja**

En la entrada de la aldea se podía ver a siegfried con Zero en su brazo, había llegado a konoha. El caballero mata dragóne miro a su Master que tenia una enorme fiebre y no paraba de sudar.

Había logrado adivinar qué su Master tenía fiebre alto y el no tenia conocimiento médico, así que siegfried pudo ver a esos 2 guardias y se acercó.

Los guardias al ver a ese hombre se acercaron.

\- bienvenido a konoha, cual es su negocio.-pregunto kotetsu con curiosidad.

\- busco un hospital, mi Master esta enfermo.-dijo siegfried seriamente aunque su voz tenía un ligero preocupación. Izumo decidió hablar.

-no te preocupes, te llevare al hospital, ahí podrá estar mejor el niño ah...Naruto? .-exclamó Izumo al ver a zero por su marcas de bigotes y el pelo rubio aunque pálido había jurado ver a un niño de 13 que había ido con jiraiya hace 3 años.

\- por favor no hay tiempo, necesito llevarlo al medico.-dijo siegfried aunque tenía curiosidad porque ese humano conocía a su anterior Master.

-Claro, por favor acompañame.-dijo Izumo caminando hacia la entrada con siegfried.

-por favor Master, resista.-pensó siegfried mirando con preocupación a zero.

 **Fin del capitulo 13.**

 **Acerca de la moto que usa Naruto, es la moto que usa arturia en Fate zero, pero de color negro, ja ja ja espero que le gusten, porque en el próximo capítulo habrá mucha acción y partes épicas.**

 **Así que bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Nota del autor:** Hola gentes de fanfic, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya, como siempre gracia por leer mis fic.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

\- **skull flame:** gracias por el comentario, si así es, zero es como naruto cuando tenía 13, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, hoy es un capitulo interesante.

\- **Genjuki** : así es, el celular jugará un papel interesante en el próximo arco.

 **Capítulo 14 : calma ante la tormenta. La cara de alter.**

 **Aldea de la arena**

 **Hospital.**

\- Dr., como se encuentra.-pregunto baki mirando a kankuro.

-por el momento, esta grave, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el veneno esta invadiendo todo su sistema, no sabemos como lidiar con el veneno en su sistema, lo siento baki-sama.-dijo el doctor de manera avergonzado, baki sólo suspiro frustrado y se masajeo la siene.

\- grandioso, es muy grave la situación, a este paso las cosas será peor.-pensó frustrado baki, no podía hacer nada, tenia que mantener la situación bajo control con la aldea.

La puerta del cuarto se abre revelando a un ninja de suna que acompañaba a Naruto y mashu.

\- baki-sama, tenemos noticia urgente, el equipo de rescate de konoha llegaron y esta aquí para ayudarnos.-dijo el ninja subiendo a baki la esperanza.

-genial, es bueno escuchar, cuantos ninjas enviaron.-preguntó baki esperanzado.

-...solo dos señor y esta afuera esperando.-respondió el ninja haciendo que Baki se sorprenda.

\- sólo 2! , esta bromeando, creí que mandaría más refuerzo.-dijo Baki un poco enojado.

Naruto fue el que hablo.

\- los demás llegarán pronto, vine ante porque me adelante.-dijo Naruto con mashu detrás suyo.

Baki miro al chico ante y dijo.

-de todas las personas que esperaba verte, tenia que ser tu, uzumaki Naruto.-dijo Baki olvidando su frustración, la persona que había salvado a su Kage de la oscuridad estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

-te recuerdo, fuiste el sensei de gaara en los exámenes chunnin hace 3 años no? .-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-así es, soy Baki, soy la mano derecha de mi kazekage, esa chica no lo e visto ante de la konoha, nueva kunoichi? .-preguntó baki al ver a mashu con su armadura negra con una espada y un gigante escudo de cruz.

Mashu se sintió un poco nerviosa de la mirada y decidió presentarse.

-..hola mi nombre es mashu un placer conocerte baki-san.-dijo mashu .

\- un placer, soy baki, estoy a cargo de la aldea, hasta que la situación se calme.-dijo baki seriamente, Naruto enfocó su ojos en el inconsciente kankuro.

-que pasó con el tipo de la marioneta.-dijo Naruto al ver al que manipulaba los títeres durante los exámenes, había sabido que era el hermano de gaara.

-(*suspiro)...kankuro intentó atrapar a los responsable del atentado y termino inconsciente junto a sus marionetas, eso pude confirmar mi sospecha de que hubo un cómplice.-dijo baki un poco cansado.

-ya veo, por lo que veo esta mal.-dijo Naruto con preocupación al ver el sudor que corría por su frente.

-los médicos me dijeron que Kankuro fue envenenado, hicieron todo lo que podía para quitar ese veneno, no pudo encontrar nada al final, el no le queda mucho tiempo.-dijo baki de forma derrotado al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su ex estudiante.

Naruto se puso triste al escuchar eso y su mirada pronto se volvió determinado.

-no, hay una forma de salvarlo, pero para eso tendrá que confiar en mi.-dijo Naruto seriamente a baki, el ninja de la arena sabía que la situación actual es grave, y no tenia mucha opciones, pero tenía que confiar en el chico que salvó a su hokage en el pasado.

-hay algo que pueda hacer uzumaki Naruto?.-pregunto esperanzado baki.

\- creo que si, no puedo garantizar si va a funcionar, nunca lo eh probado ante, pero es la única forma.-dijo Naruto sacando de su bolsillo su smartphone

-si es que puede salvarlo, hazlo lo que sea necesario.-dijo Baki poniendo toda su fe en el chico emiya.

Naruto asintió y luego comenzó buscar por el teléfono, un objeto único que serviría en una situación como esa.

Hace un tiempo, semiramis se había preocupado mucho de que el saliera lastimado a causa de sus aventuras en chaldea, no lo culpaba ya que el junto a sus servants luchaban contras criaturas místicas y venenosas, siendo la experta en venenos, le dio a su Master un antídoto único que permita neutralizar cualquier veneno.

El antídoto era especial ya que fue conservado en un frasco de cristal de jade, Naruto se sentía feliz de que su servant assassin le cuidará dando el antídoto anti venenos.

Al ser un antídoto muy raro y único, lo guardó dentro del inventario de smartphone y que lo usaría en caso de emergencia, Naruto siendo honesto nunca lo uso ya que su condición de jinchurikis le hacía inmune a los venenos, pero seria una oportunidad de probarlo dando a kankuro, si el antídoto era los suficientemente eficiente como para salvar a kankuro del envenenamiento, podría salvar a kankuro de una muerte segura.

Naruto miraba atentamente los items del inventario y lo encontró, al presionar el icono de un pequeño frasco verde, en su mano libre aparece en un destello de magia un frasco de cristal verde con un corcho tapado.

Naruto se acercó a kankuro y destapó el corcho del frasco y con su mano libre abofeteó suavemente para hacerlo despertar.

Kankuro abrió un pocos los ojos y consiguió ver a la única persona que el conocía.

-uzu..maki. ..naruto...-era todo lo que podía decir kankuro. Naruto sólo sonrió y dijo.

-si, descuida, te daré el remedio para que te sienta mejor, pero te lo advierto, su sabor es desagradable.-dijo emiya naruto colocando el frasco en la boca de kankuro bebiendo la mitad del contenido.

Pronto kankuro comenzó a apretar los dientes de dolor mientra era cubierto por un débil brillo de color verde, poco a poco kankuro comenzaba a sentir perfectamente bien, aunque todavía se encuentra débil.

\- como te encuentra Kankuro..?.-preguntó baki esperando la respuesta.

Kankuro apena podía mantenerse despierta y dijo de un tono cansado.

-me siento bien, ya se detuvo el dolor, pero el sabor de la bebida sabía peor, era como beber sake rancio..-se quejo Kankuro. Naruto sólo se río.

-ja ja a veces el remedio sabe peor pero que es muy efectivo, ja ja ja.-se río Naruto, los doctores pronto comenzaron a revisar a Kankuro para ver su estado y al terminar, exclamaron sorprendido.

\- in..creíble. .el veneno dentro del sistema de Kankuro-sama, esta desapareciendo...es como si el antídoto devora el veneno del sistema.-dijo sorprendido el dr. ! Naruto sólo se rascó la cabeza mientras se reía de forma nerviosa, tenia que recordar dar las gracias a semiramis por el antídoto, de seguro ella se sentiría feliz de que su antídoto le fue útil.

-..bien ahora está comenzando salir bien, aun tenemos un problema mayor, la aldea sigue en crisis, y los aldeanos busca respuesta acerca del Kazekage.-dijo Baki seriamente.

\- lo se, los prometos que traeré a gaara de nuevo.-dijo Naruto seriamente, pronto kankuro agarra a Naruto por el brazo y trató de levantarse.

-por..favor...rescaté a mi hermano!, gaara estaba feliz de que la aldea le haya aceptado, por favor no quiero que muera aún siendo tan joven uzumaki..-dijo kankuro soltando unas lágrimas al sentir la impotencia de no hacer nada.

-kankuro-sama por favor, calmense, aunque el veneno haya desaparecido, aun sigue débil, por favor no te sobre esfuerze.-dijo unos de los doctores poniendo a kankuro en la cama.

Naruto estaba muy serio al escuchar eso y dijo.

-no te preocupe, juro por mi vida que lo salvare, gaara es mi amigo también y voy hacerlo si es necesario.-dijo Naruto seriamente, kankuro sólo sonrió sabiendo que el chico que salvó a gaara en el pasado pueda salvarlo ahora. Mashu sonrió con cariño al ver a su sempai dispuesto a salvar a los demás. Debido a esa forma ser de sempai, todos los servants lo apoyaría y lo seguiría adonde el vaya.

Unos ninjas de la arena aparece en la puerta.

-baki-sama, unos de los refuerzos de konoha a llegado.-dijo el ninja de la arena.

-bien, déjalo pasar, tenemos que hablar con el líder del equipo de rescate.-dijo baki seriamente, el ninja asintió y se fue dejando a baki y a naruto junto a mashu en el cuarto.

Pronto aparece kakashi, junto al equip temari, sakura se enojo al ver a naruto se acerca para reprenderlo.

-idiota, en que estaba pensado en dejarnos sólo a nosotros, si no fuera por el atajo de temari-san y la invocación de halcon de satsuki no hubiéramos podido llegar a la aldea al anochecer. -dijo enojada sakura.

Naruto sólo lo miro aburrido y dijo.

\- bueno no es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan lento, además si no habría llegado a tiempo, tal ves kankuro habría muerto.-dijo Naruto poniendo su expresión sería.

Todos estaban sorprendido de lo que dijo el rubio emiya, temari al ver a su hermano postrado en la cama ,se acercó preocupada, baki se acercó al grupo y trato de calmar la situación.

-si, lo que dijo el chico es cierto, hace poco kankuro estaba sufriendo debido a un efecto de un veneno que los akatsuki le puso, de no ser por el, tal ves kankuro no estaría con nosotros.-dijo baki, el resto había escuchado y no pudo evitar a estar de acuerdo lo que dijo naruto.

sakura siendo la aprendiz de tsunade que aprendió no sólo su superfuerza, si no también técnicas médicas.

Sakura se acercó a kankuro y revisó bien y terminar de analizar.

-es cierto, se encuentra completamente curado, pero como es usted pudo naruto, sin ofender pero no sabe nada de medicina.-pregunto sakura.

Naruto todavía tenía en su mano el frasco del antídoto "anti-veneno", así con cuidado lo explico sin revelarlo toda la información.

-bueno, una amiga de la otra nación que era experto en veneno, se preocupa bastante de mi y me dio ese veneno por si salgo envenenado, lo use para curar a kankuro y poder salvarlo.-dijo naruto sin revelar mucho, todo parecieran creerlo.

\- bueno dejando a un lado esa situación sin importancia, tenemos que hablar de la verdadera situación, tenemos que crear un equipo de rescate, hasta ahora no sabemos donde puede estar esos miembros.-dijo baki seriamente.

\- por favor, nuestra Hokage nos puso al tanto sobre lo que pasó en el atentado, a pesar de que somos pequeño grupo de 5, yo tengo experiencia luchando contra unos miembros de los akatsuki.-dijo kakashi recordando hace 3 años a itachi y a kisame.

\- muy bien, acompañarme, voy a explicar los detalles para el plan de rescate.-dijo baki, pronto kakashi junto al equipo 7 y mashu siguieron a baki para planear un plan para salvar al líder del pueblo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Afuera del pueblo de sunagakure.**

En un pequeño bosque alejado del desierto de la aldea, estaba 2 miembros de la organización de Cosmo entelecheia, ambos se encontraba descansado, después que Jack terminará con su turismo, tanto jack como asura estaba descansado en el bosque para acampar.

Jack estaba bebiendo una lata de cerveza fresca bajo la sombra de un árbol, asura estaba limpiando su katana con delicadeza.

-ahh, no hay nada más placentero que beber una cerveza fría para refrescarme mi garganta, oye asura, esta seguro que no quiere uno.-pregunto Jack mostrando otra lata de cerveza.

-no me gusta beber una bebida alcohólicas, prefiero beber agua fresca, nunca entenderé los gusto de los americanos Jack.-dijo asura sin quitar la mirada sobre el mantenimiento de su katana.

-tch, cielo asura, eres bastante aburrido, debería alegrarte, beber como un hombre ja ja.-dijo Jack para luego beber todo el contenido de la lata.

Ambos estaba relajado, de la nada aparece en el suelo una ser hecho de sombra, poco a poco se revela su figura espectral y su rostro era cubierto con una máscara de anti-gas con ojos muy rojos. Tanto Jack como asura lo reconocieron como el dr. Archibald, el fiel científico de la organizacion a cargo de crear homunculos.

-Finalmente los encontré..Jack, asura..-dijo archibald al ver a los 2 más fuerte de la organización.

-que tal doc, como van las cosas por ahí.-dijo Jack al ver al científico loco de cosmo entelecheia.

-desearía poder decir que vamos bien, pero estamos peor ahora.-dijo archibald en tono frustrado, asura escucho ese tono y quería escuchar la respuesta.

-que sucedió...-preguntó asura dejando a un lado la limpieza de su katana.

-...hubo un problema en la fortaleza, al parecer, zero escapó de la fortaleza, Alter-sama no está muy feliz como digamos..-dijo archibald de forma sería.

Asura no mostraba emoción al escuchar eso, pero por dentro se encontraba asustado, Alter-sama enojado, la ultima vez que lo vio de esa forma, termino destruyendo todo a su paso y tuvo que ser Jack para calmar su ira.

\- como pudieron permitir que pasara eso...no estaba los demás en la fortaleza? .-dijo Jack con incredulidad.

-no sabemos muchos los detalles, pero cuando ustedes vengas, Ghost lo explicará todo a los demás, por ahora prefiero estar lejos de Alter-sama.-dijo Archibald con un gruñido al decir el nombre del humunculo fallido.

Estaba muy enojado, por culpa de ese intento fallido de humunculo, lo echó todo a perder, solo faltaba recuperar a zero a toda costa. Sin importar de que.

-bien, por ahora, tenemos que seguir con la misión, hay 2 miembros de akatsuki en esa aldea y tiene en su poder el bijuu ichibi, no iremos a fortaleza con las manos vacías, podemos matar a los akatsuki y traer al bijuu para Alter-sama, eso sería matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.-dijo Asura seriamente, ellos harían lo que sea para calmar irá de su señor aunque sea un poco.

-...tiene razón, bien, solo aseguren que no metan la pata, Alter-sama no tolera el fracaso, vendré a recogerlo mañana, suerte..-dijo Archibald desapareciendo en una niebla de sombra, dejando a 2 miembros varados en el bosque.

-bueno...el deber llama, deberíamos preparnos para terminar rápido con la misión.-dijo Jack levantándose mientras aplasta la lata vacía de cerveza.

-bueno, tenemos que avanzar, no podemos fallar a Alter-sama, Jack.-dijo Asura guardando sus katanas.

Ambos se emprendieron en un pequeño viaje en busca de su objetivo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Despacho del kazekage.**

Todos estaba en la oficina, kakashi hablaba con baki acerca de un plan, Naruto estaba mirando su Smartphone revisando sus correo, mashu estaba charlando con sakura mientra satsuki estaba meditando.

-(*suspiro)...mañana podremos seguir con nuestro plan, kakashi-san, ahora mismo esta anocheciendo, mañana buscare algunos integrante para el equipo de rescate, deberían descansar.-dijo baki con un suspiro.

-entiendo baki-san, mi equipo se encuentra muy cansado por el largo que hemos recorrido, mañana temprano estaremos listo.-dijo kakashi seriamente, el equipo 7 tenía que estar de acuerdo que estaban muy cansado.

-bien, mañana los veo, mis ninjas los escoltara a un hotel de lujo.-dijo baki, un ambu de la arena estaba esperando en la puerta para escoltar a los invitados.

-muy generoso, baki-san, bien equipo 7, vamos, tenemos que descansar, mañana comenzaremos a movernos para salvar al kazekage.-dijo kakashi con un rostro cansado pero alegre.

\- entendido sensei. -dijo sakura, satsuki abrió los ojos después de meditar y asintió.

-bueno, yo también tengo sueño, vamos mashu, tengo la comida que hizo kiyohime, vamos a cenar dentro del hotel.-dijo naruto colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de mashu.

-..h-hai sempai...-dijo sonrojada mashu mientra sigue a naruto junto con los demás a un hotel para descansar.

Así es equipo 7 junto al protagonista y su kohai fueron a un hotel para descansar. Necesitaba recuperar energía para la inminente batalla.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Fortaleza de Cosmo Entelecheia.**

Dentro del trono, vemos a alter meditando, de repente aparece en el suelo una figura envuelta de sombra revelando a Archibald. Alter a ver a su científico, pregunto.

-bien...?.-preguntó Alter esperando la respuesta.

-...Alter-sama...ellos decidieron quedarse, al parecer hay 2 miembros de esa organización que tiene en su poder al bijuu, Jack y asura van a recuperar para ti alter-sama.-respondió Archibald con un tono nervioso.

Alter permaneció callado por un tiempo hasta que soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-...bien...dejaré que esos 2 se hagan cargo de traer a ichibi en la fortaleza, es mejor que nada.-dijo Alter con un tono serio.

-entendido Alter-sama, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que supervisar el avances de los homunculos.-dijo Archibald retirándose del lugar dejando sólo a Alter sentado en el trono.

Un pequeño silencio reino en el trono hasta que Alter habló.

-cuanto tiempo seguirá en la sombras...Ophelia..-dijo Alter seriamente, en la sombra detrás del trono aparece una figura oscura.

-kufufu, siempre tan frío conmigo, Alter-kun, debería al menos ser agradable..-dijo una voz femenina, la figura se revela siendo una mujer hermosa de cabello plateado, ojos dorado, su figura provocativa.

Lleva un cuello morado con una capa magenta, un vestido corto color púrpura y rosa que combina con dos mangas largas separadas, guantes negros, largas polainas curvas negras con ribetes de color púrpura oscuro y zapatillas de tacón de color púrpura oscuro y para terminar, tiene un sombrero de bruja grandes que cubre su rostro.

-...no tengo tiempo para tus juegos brujas, mi paciencia se acaba, porque no detuviste a zero cuando tenía la oportunidad? .-preguntó Alter con un tono peligroso.

-kufufu, no sería divertido, además, ya te dije, yo me mantengo neutral en esa pequeña organización en todo momentos, solo te ayudare cuando sea el momento, además mi querido bebé takemikazuchi sigue dormido dentro de esa máquina en el espacio, una vez que takemi-chan se despierte, podrá usar todo su poder para destruir todas las naciones a sus ordenes Alter-kun..-dijo Ophelia sentándose en el regazo de Alter, el líder no se molestaba por eso.

-... (suspiró).. takemikazuchi, un arma biológica, como es que una bruja como tu obtuviste el arma ancestral a tu disposición..-murmuró Alter, Ophelia sólo se rió ligeramente mientra su mano acaricia la mejilla de Alter con cariño.

-kufufu, es un secreto Alter-kun, además debería estar agradeciendome, después de todo, fui yo quien te salve de aquel gran crisis, fui yo quien te hice fuerte y fui yo quien fundó esa organización y te puse a cargo, al menos deberia respetarme como me lo merezco, después de todo, no habría llegado tan lejos sin mi..-dijo Ophelia con un tono maliciosa, su mirada era una belleza helada.

-tiene razón, si no fuera por ti, no estaría a un paso de conseguir el santo grial, pero quiero que sepa Ophelia, si intenta traicionarme, yo mismo te mataré, no estoy para juegos tontos.-dijo fríamente Alter, Ophelia sólo sonrió.

-kufufu, eso me gusta de ti Alter-kun, ere tan frío y malvado, sabe que nunca te traicionaria a ti, es una lástima que tu no me acepte mis sentimientos, pero haré un esfuerzo en ser reconocida como su amante Alter-kun..-ronroneo Ophelia colocado su cabeza en el pecho de Alter para escuchar los latidos.

-nunca entenderé su obsesión conmigo, además quítate, eres pesada.-dijo Alter con un tono serio, la bruja ignoró eso y siguió acostado en el pecho de su amor.

-no Alter-kun, me gusta estar aquí, porque no te quita la máscara, arruina ese hermoso rostro con esa fea máscara.-dijo Ophelia quitando la capucha encima y quitando la máscara blanca.

-así esta mejor...-dijo Ophelia mirando el rostro de su amor, el rostro de Alter era total calma sin expresión, sus ojos de color amarillos sin vida, debajo de su ojo derecho eran una especies de grietas que expulsa pequeñas nieblas negras con bordes rojas, su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba ligeramente desordenado, lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir los lados de la cara, con un mechón de cabello que llega hasta su pecho. Lo que más destacaba Alter, era ambas marcas de bigotes en su mejillas.

-..terminaste de babearme con la mirada Ophelia...porque no tengo todo el día con tus juegos.-dijo fríamente Alter. Ophelia sólo suspiro tristemente y se alejo de su amor.

-siempre tan frío, solo espero que algún día me acepte en tu frágil corazón Alter-kun, si me necesita, solo diga mi nombre y apareceré para ti...Alter-kun..-dijo Ophelia desapareciendo en una niebla roja y rosa dejando a Alter sólo.

-(*suspiro)..bruja molesta..no importa, Zero, no importa a donde esconda o huya, siempre voy a encontrarte, si alguien intenta interferir, voy a destruirlo sin piedad.-murmuró oscuramente Alter, ante de ponerse la máscara y comenzó a meditar en silencio en ese solitario salón de trono.

 **quien es Ophelia y que relación tiene con Alter, quien es exactamente Alter, averigüe en el próximo capítulo de naruto emiya.**

 **Fin del capitulo 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Nota del autor** : Hola gente de fanfic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya, como siempre, mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Hoy comienza la acción, en ese capítulo tendrá 3 parte, así que espero que le gusten.

Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- **Genjuki** : gracia por comentar, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo de hoy que estará lleno de sorpresas.

- **Guest** : bueno, alter no tendrá ningún harem y nada de amante, ya que el esta obsesionado con restaurar el mundo, así que alter será el antagonista.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

 **-skull flame** : la identidad de Alter es revelada, es Naruto del futuro, así que en el próximo arco se revelará el pasado de alter, ophelia es la ex fundadora de Cosmo entelecheia, así que ella es el misterio dentro de esa organización, takemikazuchi, es el arma secreta de Cosmo entelecheia.

Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

- **Xirons20** : no, zero sólo tendrá a siegfried de forma temporal hasta el siguiente arco, así que bye.

 **Capítulo 15: Magia erebea, el encuentro de siegfried y Archer, y comienza el rescate parte 1**

 **Aldea de la arena.**

Es un nuevo día en Sunagakure, las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas pero aún estaba el hecho del que gaara estaba secuestrado. En estos momentos podemos ver a Mashu caminando a la habitación de su Sempai, una vez dentro encontró al rubio tranquilamente dormido por lo que procedió a despertarlo.

-Sempai, debe levantarse, el sol a salido -mencionó con su cálida voz la Demi-servant, mientras movía un poco a Naruto.

\- Sempai, el equipo nos esperan en el despacho del kazekage para hablar de la misión -Mencionó mientras Naruto recién comenzaba a despertar y a gruñir-.

-Agh… maldito despertador –se quejaba el medio adormilado mientras buscaba con su mano el "despertador" solo para terminar tocando los pechos de Mashu.

\- umm… ¿qué es esto? Es muy blando –decía el manoseando el pecho de mashu que se sonrojo levemente.

BOING BOING BOING **(EFECTO DE SONIDO XD).**

-Sempai! –exclamó sonrojada mashu avergonzada, naruto miro donde tenía su mano y al ver, grito de miedo.

-¡AAAHHHH! –grito Naruto que dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo para luego soltar el pecho de su kohai.

\- ¡perdóname Mashu, fue sin querer! –se disculpó el rápidamente se levantó para ayudar a su kohai pero por su error sólo termina de tropezar con la sábana, como resultado el rubio emiya se cae sobre mashu, cuando mashu abrió los ojos y vio a su sempai encima de ella y estaba casi cerca de reclamar los labios.

De repente alguien abre la puerta y resulta ser satsuki.

-hey dobe, deja de dormir, llegara tarde a la reuní...on...-dijo satsuki sólo para ver a Naruto encima de mashu.

Naruto al ver eso, sintió pánico y trato de negar el malentendido.

-e-espera, no es lo que parece..-dijo Naruto para que satsuki le pegue un puñetazo al rostro.

-PERVERTIDO!.-gritó satsuki haciendo que Naruto grite de dolor.

-AAAAHHHHH!, MI OJO.-gritó Naruto dentro del cuarto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el despacho del kazekage, estaba reunido el equipo 7, kakashi y baki ideaba un plan de rescate, sakura y satsuki estaba un poco alejado del grupo, Naruto había sacado un pedazo de carne fría y se colocó en su ojo morado para aliviar el dolor, mashu hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a animar a su sempai.

-bien ahora que ideamos un plan , baki-san dijiste que lograron identificar a los 2 miembros de los akatsuki, el que capturó a gaara-sama fue deidara un ninja renegado de iwagakure y el que envenenó a kankuro fue akasuna no sasori un exninja de suna, es un experto en marioneta.-dijo kakashi sacando un pequeño libro que contiene información de ninjas renegados famosos.

-nuestro plan es seguir el rastro con mi invocación de pakkun.- kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una anciana hizo un drop kick en la cabeza de kakashi desprevenido sorprendiendo a todos incluso a baki y temari.

\- jajaja bajaste la guardia colmillo blanco.-dijo la anciana con una mirada arrogante mirando a kakashi estaba noqueado en suelo con el trasero arriba y humo en su cabeza consiguiendo diferente reacciones de todas el presente.

-(vergonzoso).-pensó sakura al ver como su sensei caía de forma tan humillante.

\- (sensei idiota).-dijo satsuki tapando su cara con su mano en señal de vergüenza que mostró kakashi.

-decepcionante..vencido de un golpe...-pensó naruto sin expresión al ver aún ninja de élite siendo vencido de esa forma.

\- y se supone que era un ninja clase s, estamos perdido.-dijo baki tristemente al ver a kakashi siendo vencido.

-que raro fue tan fácil como crei, después de todos esos años finalmente pude vengar la muerte de mi hijo.-dijo la anciana con mucha alegría, pero esa alegría duro poco por las palabra que salía de la boca de kakashi.

-...en realidad soy su hijo...mi padre murió hace mucho...-dijo kakashi al final perder la conciencia haciendo que la anciana cae de rodilla murmurando maldiciones.

-no puede ser...MALDICIÓN! !.-exclamó la anciana maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Todo el mundo observaba esa escena dramática con caras de wtf, mientra que chara que tiene en sus manos una barra de chocolate pregunto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **En la cueva.**

Tanto deidara como sasori estaban esperando a su líder y los demás para llevar a cabo el proceso de extraer al bijuu, el artista de arcilla se quejó mirando su brazo faltante.

-maldición, cuanto tiempo seguiremos esperando, me estoy cansando de quedarme encerrado en esa oscura cueva..-quejo enojado deidara mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

Sasori se mantenía callado meditando, no tenía sentido hablar cuando su compañero se quejaba, pronto sintió 3 presencia, sasori abrió los ojos y habló.

\- finalmente llegaron, no pensé que pain-sama los enviaría a ustedes 3.,-dijo sasori mirando en el rincón de la cueva donde aparece 3 siluetas, uno de ellos salió de la sombra, un hombre envuelto en un manto negro con nubes rojas, su cara era cubierto con un antifaz negro, sus ojos era de color verde con la parte blanca de los ojos siendo blanco, en su mano era un brazo cortado.

\- pain-sama estará en contacto dentro de pocos, mientra tanto, aprovecharé de poner ese brazo en su lugar, pero espero que tenga dinero suficiente para pagarme, porque no lo haré gratis.,-dijo fríamente el individuo de la máscara.

Deidara sólo se quejo y sacó de su bolsillo y sacó dineros suficiente.

-bien toma, maldito zombie avaricioso, ahora ponga mi brazo, que es molesto y incómodo no tener mi brazo faltante.-dijo deidara moviendo su muñón faltante.

Kakuzu sonrió complacido al ser pagado y en su brazo derecho salía hilos negros.

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, bien te pondré ese brazo, pero te lo advierto, te dolerá un montón.-dijo Kakuzu atravesando los hilos en el muñón junto con el brazo uniendole.

El resto seguía en silencio observando la recuperación de deidara.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Aldea de la hoja.**

En un hospital, tsunade se masajeaba la siene al escuchar a su guardia de la puerta sobre un niño con la apariencia de su ahijado, hasta ahora el y ese hombre se negaba hablar, para ella siendo hokage sería fácil mandar a ese hombre al interrogatorio, pero no lo hizo debido a una razón, ese hombre era un servant, un guerrero que era digno en su leyenda, simplemente siegfried se encontró con amiya archer y con mordred, así que el resto era historia que podía contar en otro momento.

Actualmente el chico que se parecía mucho a su ahijado estaba inconsciente en la cama con siegfried negándose separarse, ella no entendía el concepto de Master y servant, pero después de ver a 3 mujeres con la misma lealtad hacia naruto no extrañaría que ese hombre hiciera lo mismo.

Al menos pudo pedir permiso para tomar una muestra de sangre, tenia que confirma si ese niño estaba relacionado con su ahijado.

Tenía que haber una posibilidad, ya que su apariencia física se parece demasiado de un modo muy incómodo.

Porque si es así, tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Pronto aparece su asistente.

-tsunade-sama, tengo lista el resultado de la prueba de ADN.-dijo Shizune con un tono nervioso.

-(*suspiro)...espero que no sea lo que creo que es, ya tengo bastante con los llamados servant..no quiero más sorpresa..-dijo tsunade revisando el informe del resultado del ADN, al leer ese informe, lentamente, la hokage se abre los ojos en shock.

-Shizune...diga a jiraiya que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente...mis sospechas son cierta...es peor de lo que imaginé..-dijo tsunade sentándose en su asiento mientra entierra su cara con sus manos, Shizune obedeció en silencio y salio del despacho dejando a la hokage sola en su escritorio.

-...es imposible...solo 3 años y ese niño tiene la edad de 13, no podría haber crecido muy rápido, su estructura genética y su ADN es incluso similares, estoy demasiado cansada para esa mierda...necesito un trago...-murmuró cansado la hokage debido a mucho serie de cosas inexplicable desde que su ahijado vino a la aldea.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Aldea de la arena**

después de arreglar el malentendido entre kakashi y la anciana chiyo, todo el mundo estaba afuera de la aldea de la arena.

Actualmente kakashi y baki estaba en frente y tenia preparado usando la invocación de perros ninjas, con la ayuda de baki que le dio un pedazo de tela del manto que kankuro obtuvo en la pelea con sasori ante de ser envenenado, con eso usaría para rastrear el olor del dueño del manto.

-bien, con eso será suficiente...-murmuró kakashi haciendo sellos de manos para luego colocar su mano en el suelo.- **kuchiyose no jutsu!**.-exclamó kakashi invocando a un grupo de pequeños perros ninjas.

-nosotros los perros ninjas respondimos a su llamado..-dijo pakkun que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de un bulldog.

-pakkun, necesito que use su olfato para rastrear a nuestro objetivo, podrás hacerlo..-dijo kakashi colocando el pedazo de tela enfrentes de los perros que huelen para memorizar el olor.

Después de terminar de memorizar el olor, pakkun hablo.

-listo, descuida nosotros extendemos los terrenos y tomaremos diferentes lugares para encontrar ese olor, tardaremos algunas horas, pero lo avisaremos cuando tengamos noticias.-dijo pakkun, kakashi asintió.

-entendido, aun tenemos mucho tiempos para prepararnos.-dijo kakashi seriamente.

Los perros pronto se dispersaron dejando al equipo 7.

-bien, mientra que pakkun haga el resto, nosotros prepararemos nuestra estrategia.-dijo kakashi sólo para que naruto se retire.

-..espera naruto, adonde van.-preguntó kakashi, naruto se paró y lo miro de reojo.

-voy a entrenar, tengo que terminar de perfeccionar mi técnica que aún no lo eh perfeccionado de todo, así que aprovecharé ese tiempo para terminarlo.-dijo Naruto seriamente.

Kakashi asintió lentamente, aunque el quería enseñar a naruto algunos jutsu ya que en el pasado había sido muy negligente con el, hoy quería enseñar a usar algunas técnicas.

-Entiendo, si necesita algo puede pedirmelo para que te enseñe algunos jutsus si quiere.-dijo kakashi dispuesto a enseñar al hijo de su sensei.

-tentador, pero no gracia, tengo 2 maestro, así que no te preocupe.-dijo naruto de forma desinteresado y se fue, mashu decidió seguir a sempai.

-espera sempai...dejame acompañarte..-dijo mashu siguiendo a su sempai.

Kakashi se deprimió un poco y decidió ir a preparar sus cosas para la misión.

 **Con naruto y mashu**.

En un campo de entrenamiento, en cual consiste en un campo abierto con muchos maniquíes, naruto se encontraba tranquilo en el centro del campo enfrente de un maniquí de acero blindado. Mashu se encontraba sentada en la banca mirando a Naruto concentrar en el maniquí.

Mashu tenía en sus brazos la chaqueta de naruto y su espada Gravity blade, ella sabía que Naruto dependía mucho de su espada y las tarjetas de clases y tenia que aumentar su repertorio.

Naruto miro al muñeco y pensó.

-bien naruto, recuerda lo que dijo yukihime-sensei, solo tengo que concentrarme, absorber la magia de mi sello de comando y mantener mi forma lo más que pueda..-pensó Naruto mirando su mano donde tenía su sello de comando en forma de estrella de 5 puntas, el sello de comando tiene 5 órdenes, cada uno tiene un poder de prana muy superior que obliga a sus servant a cumplir con sus ordenes, también sirve para fortalecer los nobles phantasm.

El odiaba la idea de usar los sellos de comando para controlar a sus amigos, así que aprovecho de usar los sellos para fortalecer a sus servant y también para acceder a su forma erebea.

 **-...técnica secreta: Magia Erebea**. ..-dijo Naruto, gastando una orden del sello haciendo que la estrella de 5 punta sea de 4 punta, su cuerpo se cubre en un ligero humo rojo oscuro.

Pronto en un destello de velocidad , el maniquí recibió tremendos puñetazos que dejaron grandes abolladuras.

Naruto estaba muy serio, en sus brazos parecía haber sufrido una transformación ya que ambos brazos hasta los codos parecía estar cubiertos con piezas de armaduras negras, no sólo eso, sus brazos estaba cubiertos con una especie ligero resplandor rojo.

 **\- Magia erebea modo armamento parcial!** .-dijo Naruto dando una lluvia de puñetazos al maniquí que destruía con bastante facilidad, la velocidad detrás de los golpes era tan rápido que parecía que atacaba 100 puñetazos a la vez.

Pronto Naruto se aleja a un mas y pronto se coloca en una posición con ambas piernas separadas.

\- " atrapa al suelo, **Quick Step"**...-murmuró naruto luego desaparece sólo para aparecer enfrente del manequi destruido y lanzó un puñetazo en el centro del pecho atravesandolo con una fuerza colosal.

\- **Quick Step: Strike of Lightning Speed!.-** murmuró Naruto creando una onda de choque de destruyó el suelo detrás del maniquí partiendo a la mitad.

Pronto Naruto saca el brazo del pecho del maniquí cortado y se alejo, pronto sus brazos negros vuelve a la normalidad, su aura oscura también desaparece.

-(* suspiro)...bueno solo 8 minutos duro esa forma, necesito mantener más esa forma, no se como es que yukihime-sensei puede mantener tanto esa transformación.-murmuró naruto recordando el entrenamiento de yukihime-sensei hace 2 años, el pobre rubio no pudo evitar entremecer ante ese recuerdo específico.

 **Flash back 2 años antes**

Una hermosa noche en una ciudad cubierto de nieve, parecía una ciudad fantasma ya que carecía de habitantes, en un lugar más lejos se podría ver una explosión que revela una montaña de hielo, en ese momento alguien se aleja de la montaña revelando un chico de 14, su ropa se encontraba en ruinas quedando solamente unos pantalones rasgado, el tenía heridas de cortes y algunos moretones, en sus brazos estaba cubierto de piezas de armadura negras hasta el codo cubierto de un resplandor rojo, tenia el pelo rubio y marca de bigotes en sus mejillas, Naruto emiya se encontraba en un enorme aprietos.

-"no esperaba meno de yukihime-sensei, congeló todo el edificio sino también casi de me da en el blanco, si no fuera por el Quick Step me habría quedado atrapado dentro de esa prisión de hielo.-pensó Naruto deteniendose mientra se prepara sus puños blindados en guardias, pronto se le acaba el tiempo desapareciendo su forma.

-"Mierda!, ni paso los 3 minutos, demonio estoy jodido.,-se estremeció Naruto al escuchar una risa de una niña y miró en la cima de la montaña una persona que Naruto se asustó.

-kufufu con que se te acabo el tiempo eh ...niño...debería mantener más la forma erebea en lugar perder el tiempo en escapar...-dijo una niña de 10 años que tenia el pelo rubio largo hasta los tobillo, ojos azules brillante, llevaba vestido lolita gótica color rosa y blanco.

Era una de las personas más importante junto a zelretch, aunque su nombre era yukihime, su verdadero nombre era Evangeline ak mcdowell, era conocida como el evangelio oscuro, una vampira inmortal que vivió 700 años, ella junto a zelretch pertenece a un grupo llamado "Los Veintisiete Ancestros Apóstoles Muertos que son la elite aristocrática de los vampiros que dominaron grandes magias, siendo yukihime la 2 más fuerte del grupo de los ancestros apóstoles.

Zelretch le debía a yukihime un favor con el entrenamiento mágico, con el tiempo yukihime había tomado un interés después de esos 2 años y termino con hacerlo su aprendiz enseñado su propia versión de la magia Erebea.

Aunque Naruto había aprendido los principios básicos de la magia, aun no lo dominaba por completo su propia magia erebea.

-jeje para ti es fácil decirlo yukihime-sensei, es difícil mantenerlo por mas tiempo, no podría concentrar y luchar al mismo tiempo.-dijo naruto poco a poco curados sus heridas gracias a kurama.

-eso fue porque te falta concentración como para dominar por completo su magia erebea, apena tu poder esta incompleto, parece que es hora de enseñarte una lección tonto aprendiz..-dijo Yukihime cubriendo su cuerpo con una magia de color blanco, pronto cuando la luz desapareció, yukihime estaba cubierto con una especie se armadura hecho de hielo haciendo que Naruto se entremeciera de miedo.

 **\- Magia Erebea armamento completo: Reina de hielo..-** murmuró yukihime con una sonrisa alegre haciendo que Naruto se asuste, podía sentir una gigantesca oleada de poder que emana de esa niña. No la llamaba un apóstol por nada.

\- e-espera, tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera!.-exclamó asustado Naruto de forma cómica.

-muy tarde tonto aprendiz, **¡ Lic Lac la, Lac lila!** .-murmuró yukihime rodeandose de circulos mágicos de color blanco.

\- Ya me cargo el payaso!, tengo que escapar! .-exclamó Naruto dando la vuelta para huir del rango del ataque pero era demasiado tarde.

 **\- Laculatio Grandinis: Glacier Ice Spears! .-** dijo yukihime señalando con su dedo a su aprendiz, pronto los círculos mágicos brilla disparando un torrencial de lanzas de hielos sobre la ciudad destruyendo una parte de la ciudad en el proceso.

-me lleva!,-gritó Naruto siendo enterrado dentro de incontables lanzas de hielos.

 **Fin de Flash back**.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir escalofrío por el infernal entrenamiento que su maestra le puso, casi juraba que esa loli vampira lo quería muerto.

Mashu se acercó a su sempai y preguntó preocupada.

-sempai, esta bien?.-pregunto mashu al ver a su sempai recordando algo traumante.

\- nada mashu, solo recordando algo que Yukihime-sensei me enseñó, todavía tengo que concentrar en mantener mi forma erebea.-dijo Naruto con una mirada suave, mashu asintió y decidió alejarse para dejar a su sempai espacio para su entrenamiento.

-bien,... **técnica secreta: Magia Erebea. ..-** dijo Naruto, gastando otra vez el orden del sello volviendo a cubrir sus brazos con guanteletes negros.

-bien, esta vez, voy hacer que dure 15 minutos...-murmuró Naruto practicando sus puños golpeado con rapidez.

Así Naruto entreno hasta el cansancio para dominar por completo su propia magia erebea que su maestra le enseñó, el rubio emiya tenía que volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y lo haría sin importar de que.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Cueva de los akatsuki**

Deidara se encontraba moviendo los dedos de su brazo para luego mover su extremidad, la pequeña operación de kakuzu fue un éxito en colocar su brazo en el muñón y ajustarlo con hilos negros.

Después de muchas horas de probarlo, Deidara sonrió satisfecho.

-bueno que te parece..?.-pregunto sasori sentando en el suelo.

\- puedo mover bien mis dedos, así que no hay problema.-dijo Deidara.

Pronto de la nada en una explosión de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló su forma una estatua en una figura vendada y de los 10 dedos apareces figuras holografía.

-..volvimos, veo que los refuerzo llegaron...-dijo Pain al ver a los demás.

-si pain-sama, ahora que comenzará con el ritual de extraer al ichibi.-dijo sasori al ver la estatua.

-correcto sasori, primero, necesitamos que ustedes 3, kakuzu, itachi y kisame necesito que vayan a afuera y mantén a raya cualquier ninja hostil que intente interrumpir el ritual.

-hai pain-sama..-dijo los 3 ninjas y desaparecieron en las sombras.

-sasori y deidara, ustedes se quedarán aquí para vigilar el proceso del ritual, el gedo mazo, eviten a todas costa que alguien intente interrumpirlo.-dijo pain colocando su mano en un sello de ram.

La estatua pronto comenzó a moverse y cuando la boca se abre, le sale figuras fantasmale que se dirigía hacia gaara.

-Que el proceso de extraer comience. -dijo seriamente Pain para luego desaparecer dejando la estatua hacer su trabajo.

Tanto deidara y sasori se quedaron en la cueva para vigilar el ritual.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Hospital de konoha**

En la habitación del hospital, Zero se encontraba teniendo problema para dormir, gruñia en su sueño dando vuelta en la cama, mientra su frente escurría sudores.

Aparentemente ya empezaba a tener pesadilla.

 **Pesadilla de Zero**

Zero corría tratando de salir del lugar en que se encuentra, el había mirado de un lado a otro, pero nada, todo el rincón estaba oscuro.

\- no importa a donde vaya o donde te esconda, siempre te encontrare Zero, no puede escapar de tu destino..-dijo la voz de Alter alrededor se Zero.

-ayuda, Ayúdame! .-gritó Zero a la nada esperando salir de esa pesadilla.

Zero se repente se horroriza, al ver el suelo, parecía un río de sangre, no sólo eso, había grandes cantidades de cadáveres de los humunculos flotando en el océano de sangre.

Zero estaba muy asustado y trato de retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con alguien, Zero dio la vuelta sólo para que su sangre se helara, enfrente de Zero estaba el hombre que más odiaba y que tenía un profundo miedo

-te encontré...ahora jamás podrá escapar de mi.-dijo Alter colocando su mano en el rostro de zero, ante de que zero podría gritar, la oscuridad le reclama.

 **Fin de la pesadilla de Zero**

Zero grita despertándose de la pesadilla que tuvo, aun lado se encontraba siegfried usando ropa casual.

-Master! , se encuentra bien? ..-dijo siegfried estando a un lado de su Master.

-... solo fue una pesadilla...donde estamos? .-preguntó zero nervioso al ver el cuarto de un hospital.

\- estamos en un hospital de una aldea llamado konoha, simplemente te traje aquí porque estaba muy herido y tenia una fiebre muy fuerte..-dijo siegfried, zero sólo suspiro de alivio, estaba muy seguro lejos de su maldito padre, tenia miedo de que ese hombre intentará todo lo posible para tenerlo en sus garras.

Pronto la puerta del hospital se abre revelando a una persona que siegfried conocía muy bien.

-así que era tu esa presencia mágica que sentí hace unos días, saber siegfried..-dijo Archer emiya junto a cu-chulainn que tenia en su mano la Gae bolg.

\- Archer emiya...lancer cu chulainn, no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes aquí..-dijo siegfried un poco sorprendido.

\- por lo que veo, ahora ere el servant de ese chico...-dijo cu chulainn mirando la mano de zero el sello de comando.

-..si, ahora mismo es mi Master y tengo que protegerlo hasta que me muera...-dijo siegfried sorprendiendo mucho a zero sobre la lealtad que tenia siegfried.

-ya veo, siempre fuiste un espíritu heroico que vive con honor y morir con gloria, tu lealtad hacia su Master es muy inspirador..pero dime.,.porque ese chico se parece demasiado a mi Master ...-dijo Archer con sospecha mirando a Zero, podía ver el parecido que tenia, pelo rubio, ojos azules y marcas de bigotes, no podía negar el flagrante parecido que tenia ese niño con su Master.

Zero no podía hablar ya que se sentía intimidado por la mirada de piedra que ponía ese hombre.

Parece que la situación se pone muy difícil ahora.

 **Salida de la aldea de la arena.**

Kakashi junto a sus alumno el equipo 7, mashu y por ultimo la anciana chiyo, todo estaban en la salida enfrente del pequeño grupo de perros ninjas, al parecer pakkun y su grupo había encontrado el olor del dueño de la tela del manto.

Ahora mismo todo estaban preparando, Naruto estaba sonriendo satisfecho por el pequeño entrenamiento que había logrado.

-bien, ahora puedo mantener mi forma Erebea en 15 minutos, ahora mismo me queda 2 sellos de comando para eso, lo bueno de eso que se regenera 2 sellos por dia, era bueno eso.

-pakkun, alguna noticia..-dijo kakashi esperando resultado de invocación.

-si kakashi, el rastro termina en el bosque en las afuera del desierto, hay una cueva que esta sellado y nadie puede pasar, el olor de ese manto es muy fuerte y no sólo eso hay múltiples olores dentro se esa cueva..-dijo pakkun haciendo que kakashi asentía.

-con que mis sospechas sobre posibles cómplices son cierto, hay más miembros en esa organización, bien pakkun vamos a necesitar tu guía..-dijo kakashi haciendo que pakkun asentía.

-bien, equipo 7, vamos, tenemos que movernos, es hora de rescatar al kazekage..-dijo kakashi, el grupo escucho la orden y comenzaron a saltar en árboles, mientra abajo del grupo, Naruto manejaba a Fenrir con mashu aferrando a su cintura.

Naruto en mente pensado.

-resiste amigo, iré lo más que pueda para salvarte y golpear a la mierda fuera de ellos...-dijo Naruto mirando el camino mientra maneja.

 **Fin del capitulo 15.**

Nota del autor: bueno espero que le gusten el capitulo de hoy así que si tienen curiosidad de la Magia erebea y de Yukihime sólo busquen en Google a evangeline ak mcdowell o Uq holder Yukihime.

Por cierto la magia erebea de Naruto es similar al de touta konoe de Uq holder, busca en YouTube touta vs kaito y sabrá como pelea Naruto cuando esa su magia erebea.

Así que lo despide el mejor escritor de fanfic, bye bye.

Hasta la próxima semana pondré la segunda parte.


	17. Chapter 16

**Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo que es mas largo de todo, la segunda parte del fic y falta poco para que finalice el arco del rescate de gaara.

Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

- **Genjuki** : gracia por el comentario, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.

 **-skull flame** : falta poco para que Naruto se encuentre con su clon y sobre esa pregunta, si serenity es inmune al veneno de sasori ya que su cuerpo es puro veneno, ella puede matar fácilmente a sasori si quiere.

- **Xirons20** : así es amigo, Naruto aprendió hace 2 años con la magia erebea, pero esta en un estado incompleto, en el siguiente arco, el terminará de completar la forma erebea.

Bien que comience la acción

 **Capítulo 16: equipo naruto vs itachi, kakuzu y kisame, el rescate de gaara parte 2**

 **Bosque en las afuera de sunagakure.**

El equipo de kakashi junto a chiyo seguía en camino con pakkun guiandolo hacia la guarida , naruto con mashu que montaba a fenrir cubría la retaguardia del equipo por si había un ataque sorpresa.

\- pakkun cuanto falta para que lleguemos a nuestro destino? .-pregunto kakashi a su invocación, el perro ninja todavía no quitaba su mirada en el camino y dijo.

-falta dentro de pocos, tenga cuidados, cuando encontré en ese lugar, sentir demasiados olores, uno había demasiado sed de sangre, no lo había sentido así desde hace 3 años cuando comenzó con la invasión del sonido.-dijo pakkun con una mirada grave, el resto escuchaba atentamente.

-ya veo, descuida, estaremos preparado por si hay un ataque sorpresa, por ahora solo debemos seguir adelante.-dijo el ninja de pelo plateado.

Sakura estaba en silencio pensado muchas cosas y uno de ellas era porque su amigo era un objetivo de esa organización.

\- naruto...puedo preguntarte una cosa? .-pregunto Sakura, naruto aún de mantenía concentrado en el camino manejando su moto.

-...si adelante..-dijo naruto.

-desde cuando esa organización ha estado detrás de ti? , es que no entiendo porque ere tan importante para ellos.-preguntó Sakura, Naruto puso su mirada sería y suspiro, mashu quería saber de esa organización que quería secuestrar a sempai.

kakashi decidió hablar.

-hace tiempo, 2 miembros de esa organización llegaron a konoha con el propósito de llevarse a naruto, pero falló y termino esperando 3 años, ahora finalmente esa organización se esta moviendo.-dijo kakashi recordando a itachi y kisame.

-Pero por qué naruto, dudo que naruto tenga algo que la organización quiera? .-pregunto Sakura ya que no sabia mucha cosas con respecto a los akatsuki.

\- hasta donde yo sé, esa organización a ido tras de mi desde hace 3 años, la razón es que tengo sellado en mi al zorro de nueve cola.-dijo naruto seriamente, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al equipo 7.

-ante de que digan algo, lo que dijo Naruto es verdad, la razón por que nadie sabe es debido a la orden de un secreto de clase s, no podía ser divulgado por nadie en especial con sus amigos.-dijo kakashi haciendo que algunos se pusieran en silencio.

-gracia kakashi sensei, debido a esa organización, tuve que ir a un viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-sennin para volverme más fuerte, no podía dejar que esa organización intente hacer algo que podría terminar con más muertes y destrucción.-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- algo me dice que será peor que eso, no se que propósito tiene esos akatsuki en reunir todos los bijuus, además estuvo inactivo durante 3 años, finalmente comenzaron a moverse.-dijo kakashi seriamente

-¿Por qué esperarían tres años? –Pregunto Sakura a su maestro.

-Me imagino que querían ir tras él, pero no pudieron. Tal vez se debe a que Jiraiya-sama estuvo con el todo el tiempo –explico el Copy-nin-.

-Se equivocan –interrumpió Chiyo- la información que tengo muestra una razón diferente a la que mencionan.

-¿Una razón diferente? –Decía Sakura confundida- ¿qué es lo sabe, Chiyo-sama?

-Se necesita de mucha preparación para sacar a un Bijū una vez sellado dentro de una persona, por eso se mantuvieron ocultos estos tres años –menciono la anciana- no sé por qué Akatsuki quiere capturar a esas bestias, pero algo me dice que cosas terribles sucederán si consiguen obtenerlos a los Bijū.

La situación se puso grave al escuchar lo que planeaba esa organización, naruto se mantenía serio mirando el camino, había entrenado durante esos 3 años y se habría vuelto más fuerte, había aprendido a manejar muy bien las cartas de clases, si no también aprender la magia a su manera, sabía bien qué había muchos peligros y tenia que tener mucho cuidado.

El grupo de Shinobi y la demi-servant seguían con su camino saltando por los árboles para luego bajar y seguir en tierra hacia su objetivo hasta que Kakashi vio algo delante de él que lo alarmo bastante.

-¡Deténganse todos! –Ordeno el Copy-nin para que todos se detengan, naruto freno de repente y todos vieron a un hombre que bloqueaba el camino junto a otro sujeto.

Esa persona no era alguien común debido a que llevaba una gabardina negra con diseños de nubes rojas que usaban los miembros de los Akatsuki. Y para empeorar la situación, era el culpable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha años atrás en Konoha.

-Quien… ¿Quién es ese sujeto? –pregunto Sakura preocupada viendo al sujeto de cabello negro y ojos rojos, y por alguna razón se parecia a Satsuki, mientra tanto Satsuki estaba mirando al sujeto con una mirada sería.

-itachi...-murmuró Satsuki recordando la humillación que sufrió en tanzaku hace 3 años.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun y tonta hermana –saludo el pelinegro al peliplateado, al rubio y la pelinegra.

-Lo mismo digo yo –decía Naruto que bajo de su motocicleta junto a mashu y almacéno su moto en su smartphone, el rubio saco su espada Gravity Blade y tomo su pose de pelea- nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver en esta circunstancias.

-¿Es él? ¿El chico que mato a todo su Clan? –pregunto Chiyo a Naruto sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro-.

-Así es anciana, él es Itachi Uchiha –respondió el rubio atento a cualquier movimiento que haga el Uchiha-.

\- itachi uchiha, e-el hermano de satsuki...-murmuró nerviosa sakura al ver al asesino del clan uchiha y también el causante de que satsuki iba en un camino de venganza.

-sempai...-murmuró mashu mirando a naruto preocupado.

-..descuida mashu, te protegere con mi vida como su master y como sempai...-murmuró naruto dando a mashu una sonrisa alentador y pronto se enfocó su mirada gruñóna hacia itachi.

-bien bastardo, si esta aquí para interferir, entonce espero que te quite del camino o te pondré fin a ostia...-gritó Naruto apuntando con su espada a itachi que no se inmutó por la amenaza.

Todos estaban sorprendido por la amenaza que hizo Naruto, no había esperado que el rubio tuviera tal valor para amenazar a un asesino en masa si no que lo hizo sin miedo, chiyo negó su cabeza pensando en que el chico era muy valiente o muy tonto, pronto itachi se río ligeramente.

-jejeje justo como esperaba de ti, ere tan temerario como lo fuiste hace 3 años en tanzaku...nunca cambia...-dijo itachi preparando su postura, esa acción hizo que todos estuviera en guardia, sabían lo que itachi era capaz, en ese momento naruto dijo algo para quitar la tensión.

\- crees que tu sólo podrás asumir contra todos nosotros eh...-dijo naruto manteniendo fuerte el agarre de su espada.

-jejeje sería suicidó hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que hay un clase S como kakashi-san, si no que también tu fuiste entrenado con un sannin como jiraiya-sama, además no estoy solo.,-dijo itachi, detrás de Naruto aparece un enorme sujeto que balanceo una enorme espada envuelto en vendas, Naruto lo vio venir y con una velocidad rápida logró bloquear el ataque de su nuevo enemigo.

Kisame estaba sonriendo de forma sanguinario al ver a su nueva presa bloquear el ataque de su samehada con su Gravity Blade, Naruto miro al nuevo atacante y sonrió al ver a una persona que conoció en tanzaku hace 3 años, era kisame hoshigaki.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido al ver otro miembro de akatsuki, su enemigo era el compañero de itachi y chiyo exclamó al ver a un nuevo enemigo.

-no puede ser, el monstruo de la aldea de la niebla, el asesino de Daimyo de agua, kisame hoshigaki! .-exclamó chiyo al ver al miembro más fuerte akatsuki.

-maldición, tengo que ayudarlo. .-dijo kakashi dispuesto a ayudar ex alumno sólo para que otra persona que tiene manto de akatsuki le bloqueará el paso.

-con que ere el ninja que copio más de 1000 jutsus, el hijo del colmillo blanco, su cabeza tiene precio muy alto en el libro bingo...vale más muerto ...que vivo...-dijo el sujeto del antifaz mientra saca su kunai.

-maldición, no esperaba otro mas...-pensó kakashi y miró a Naruto luchar en un duelo de espada contra kisame.

Naruto bloqueabas las huelgas de la espada de su enemigo con rapidez mientra intentaba golpearlo, ambos se mantenía equilibrado el combate, poco a poco kisame lo hace retroceder al rubio emiya con cada huelgas que detienen, era de esperar para el rubio ya que kisame no era fácil de vencer teniendo en cuanta ya que la experiencia en la espada era tan poco en comparación de kisame que es un maestro en las artes de asesinato silencioso.

-je je, nada mal mocoso, nunca pensé que manejaria una espada y meno mantener la pelea a mi nivel...pensé que aquella vez era alguien débil, espero que ese entrenamiento con el sannin no me decepcione.,-dijo kisame dando una huelga descendente, Naruto lo paró con su espada con fuerza y ambos se mantenía la miradas.

-je je je debo decir que tenia esperanza poder luchar contigo y patearte el culo lleno de escamas, esa vez fue porque yo era débil, pero hoy te demostrare lo contrario..-exclamó Naruto colocando su pulgar en el dial poniendo en modo light, en ese momento Naruto se movió más rápido para la sorpresa de kisame.

\- golpe de huelgas rápidas...- Naruto le corto a kisame en el hombro con una barra oblicua haciendo que kisame gruñe de dolor y se aleje del rubio, pero Naruto no le permitió y se lanzó hacia el dando una combinación de huelgas rápidas a kisame, kisame hacia todo lo posible para desviarla y bloquearla, pero la velocidad de los ataques de Naruto le hacía difícil tomar la distancia.

-que rayos, no logro detenerlo!.- pensó kisame bloqueando todos los ataques pero los ataques de Naruto no tenia fin pronto kisame comienza a retroceder para ganar distancia.

Kisame balanceo la espada hacia el rubio con la esperanza de golpearlo con existo, pero Naruto lo bloquea rápido y lanzó una huelga ascendente desde el hombro izquierdo cortandolo.

\- urgh!..-kisame sólo apretó los diente de dolor y trato en un vano esfuerzo de retroceder. Naruto pronto cerró la distancia estando más cerca de kisame y preparó unas de las técnicas del estilo ligero.

 **\- Estilo ligero: silbido de viento!** .-exclamó Naruto dando una huelga transversal tan rapido que destruyó un poco el manto de kisame y dejando una herida de corte transversal en el pecho.

-que sucede, me muevo tan rápido que no puede seguir a mi ritmo...viejo..si quiere puedo ser un poco más lento.-se burló Naruto haciendo que kisame se riera un poco.

Kisame se puso a reír y enfocó su mirada en su enemigo.

-..ja ja ja en serio mocoso, te las arreglaste para herirme, no todo los días recibo heridas en un pelea de kenjutsu, tus habilidades de kenjutsu es la de un amateur, pero con la velocidad que tiene, fue un pequeño error en no tomarte muy en serio en la pelea, apenas lucha con tus instinto de batalla, no lo hace nada mal para un aficionado espadachín como tu.-dijo kisame preparando su samehada, pronto la espada libera pequeñas cantidades de chakra en kisame sanando sus heridas.

-que dice mocoso, listo para el segundo round..-dijo kisame dando su sonrisa de tiburón, Naruto sonrió.

-por supuesto cara de pez, siempre listo para darte una patada en el culo..-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientra preparaba el guardia su espada.

 **Con kakashi y los demás.**

Kakashi se mantenía serio al ver la situación, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, vio a itachi quieto en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo, el otro individuo parecía a punto de atacar, decidió que el lucharía contra ese individuo desconocido.

-satsuki, sakura y chiyo-sama...-dijo Kakashi trayendo la atención de su equipo y de la anciana.

\- me mantendré ocupado lidiando con ese sujeto, ustedes tendrá que enfocar en itachi ahora, tenga cuidado con su sharingan..no le miren a los ojos...-dijo kakashi seriamente sacando su kunai.

El resto asintió en silencio y pronto kakuzu atacó a kakashi con una serie de puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Kakashi lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de kakuzu, pero el inmortal lo bloqueó con la palma y lanzó su puño, pero el ninja copia lo desvío con una abofetada.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse con sus mejores golpes, cada uno dispuesto a vencer a otro.

\- oye si fuera usted, no miraría por el otro lado..-exclamó kakuzu golpeando a kakashi con una fuerte patada en el estómago mandando al ninja copia a derrapar en el suelo.

Kakuzu pronto salto hacia kakashi para aplastar bajos sus pies, pero el ninja copia reaccionó a tiempo rodando en el suelo esquivando el peligro.

Levantando del duro golpe, el jounin de konoha se lanza en un combate de taijutsu contra kakuzu, ambos daba con todo lo que podía.

-que pasa hatake, porque no usa el sharingan eh? ...-dijo kakuzu lanzando una series de huelgas y puñalada con su kunai.

Kakashi ignoro las palabras de kakuzu y de un movimiento inesperado logró desarmarlo el kunai, teniendo una oportunidad, Kakashi lanza una puñalada en el rostro se kakuzu, pero para la sorpresa de Kakashi, kakuzu lo atrapó agarrando por la muñeca.

-debo admitir que ere bueno, pero mi mejor fortaleza en mi taijutsu.-dijo kakuzu lanzado un rodillazo rápido en el abdomen de Kakashi haciendo que el Kakashi se quejara de dolor.

-urgh! .- se quejó kakashi y pronto sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla que lo derribó al suelo.

-En una batalla de taijutsu, yo tengo la abrumadora ventaja sobre ti..je je eso prueba que no eres nada sin tu preciado sharingan..-dijo kakuzu dando una patada al otro lado de la cabeza del ninja copia que lo hizo girarse al suelo para luego derrapar dando gran distancia.

Kakashi sólo masajeo el cuello para asegurar que no había roto el cuello, soltando un suspiro de alivio, se levantó adolorido y miró a su enemigo con seriedad.

\- sabe, tiene razón, no soy nada sin el sharingan de óbito, pero soy un ninja orgulloso de la aldea de la hoja, esta vez, voy a vencerte...-dijo Kakashi revelando su ojo sharingan, iba a ponerse serio contra su enemigo.

 **Con satsuki , sakura y chiyo vs itachi.**

La dos chicas y la anciana estaba enfrente de itachi que estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, sakura se encontraba nerviosa, sabía bien lo fuerte que era itachi ya que es un clase s además de ser la persona que derrotó fácilmente a kakashi sensei, chiyo se mantenía sería, sabía bien sobre la reputación de itachi siendo el asesino de todo un clan, tenia que tener cuidado.

Satsuki se encontraba mirando a los ojos de su hermano, 3 años, 3 largos años había entrenado para poder luchar contra su hermano y poder saber la verdad acerca de la masacre, cuando era joven no había pensado nada mas que hacer venganza y hacer justicia por su familia, pero después de 3 años, comenzó a meditar y reflexionar, nunca supo la verdadera razón y tenia la intencion de saber la verdad aunque eso significa traer a su hermano a la aldea por la fuerza.

-satsuki, déjame ayudarte, chiyo-sama y yo ayudaremos a planear una estrategia para inmovilizar a su hermano.-dijo sakura pero de repente itachi aparece detrás de las tres sorprendiendo a los 3.

-tan rápido! .-pensó chiyo sorprendido por la velocidad de itachi.

\- ni siquiera lo vi moverse, esa es la fuerza del hermano de satsuki.-pensó sakura al ver la gran diferencia que había entre el y ellos.

-ustedes no van a interferir en la pelea entre mi hermana y yo, así que quieto.-dijo itachi con calma poniendo a sakura y chiyo en un genjutsu haciendo que ambas caigan inconsciente.

-sakura! ...-murmuró satsuki preocupada por su compañera de equipo.

-no te preocupes por ellos, coloque un genjutsu para que ellas no interfiera, quiero luchar contigo para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto en esos 3 años. ..-murmuró itachi mirando con calma a su hermana.

Satsuki sólo activo el sharingan con 3 tomoes y sacó su espada y se colocó en guardia.

\- 3 años a pasado desde nuestro último encuentro, pero esta vez, será diferente itachi.-dijo satsuki mirando seriamente a su hermano, pronto la uchiha menor sintió el viento golpear su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos, su hermano estaba de espalda detrás de ella.

\- yo mismo veré si te has vuelvo más fuerte..-dijo itachi sacando de su manto un kunai.

Un largo silencio reinó en ese bosque y una hoja del árbol cayó hasta llegar al suelo, al ser contactado con el suelo, desató la señal de que comenzó la pelea.

Sonriendo, Satsuki giró, su mano extendida en un revés. Itachi bloqueó y lo agarró, arrojándolo sobre su hombro. Luego, se lanzó hacia adelante y dio un puntapié a la cara de su hermana.

Satsuki bloqueó el golpe y el impacto la empujó unos centímetros hacia atrás. Luego, empujó la extremidad hacia atrás y sacó su katana. Golpeó a Itachi, quien usó su kunai en su mano y bloqueó la espada opuesta sin esfuerzo. Entonces, Itachi giró rápidamente y plantó una patada en el torso de Satsuki.

Élla jadeó al golpear contra un árbol. Levantó la cabeza e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para evitar que el kunai lo golpeara. Fue plantado en el árbol a la izquierda de su cabeza. Entonces, el área alrededor de ella brilló y de repente una etiqueta explosiva apareció lentamente como si estuviera oculta por alguna niebla poderosa.

Con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, canalizó un rayo para cubrir su cuerpo. Así como un rayo cubrió su forma, la explosión ocurrió y el polvo producto de la explosion cubrieron la vista de Itachi de Satsuki.

De la nube de destrucción salió una espada extendida de relámpagos. Itachi saltó para evitarlo y aterrizó en la rama de un árbol. Sin embargo, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Satsuki aparecer frente a él en un estallido de relámpagos. Estaba su brazo envuelto en una aura de relámpago, aunque la mitad izquierda ya no estaba. Su manga izquierda también se había ido y su cara y brazo izquierdo estaban quemados. Pero Itachi estaba más centrado en cómo se puso delante de él.

La mente de Itachi pensó eso, el chidori, no, no escuchaba el sonido de mil ave, era el sonido de un relámpago golpear el suelo , antes de ser golpeado por un puñetazo envuelto de rayos en el estómago por Satsuki. Ambos hermanos Uchiha aterrizaron en el suelo con Satsuki poniendo su katana en el cuello de Itachi y girándola hasta que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

-"Has crecido, Satsuki," tosió suavemente Itachi. -"En realidad aprendiste el Raikiri de kakashi-san. Je, podrían decir que estoy orgulloso de tu progreso".

Solo Satsuki se bufó molesta por las palabras de su hermana.

\- eso es todo lo que sabe decir después de 3 años, vaya hermano mayor resultaste ser, tiene idea de lo difícil que fue para mi vivir siendo huérfana, estuve aprendiendo todo esto solo con un único propósito..-dijo Satsuki con frialdad.

-...es matarme para vengar al clan y de nuestro padres...-dijo itachi sin inmutarse por lo que dijo su hermana.

-...no te mataré, yo quiero respuesta ahora, se muy bien que hubo otra razón para asesinar todo el clan, así que yo misma te traeré a la aldea aunque tenga que romperte la columna a golpes, entonce que así sea..-dijo Satsuki haciendo que itachi suspire.

Itachi dijo, -" parece que muy pronto para que sepa la verdad hermanita ..." ...-dijo itachi para luego desaparecer en una bandada de cuervos, Satsuki miro a su hermano que estaba detrás suyo.

-tch...estoy comenzando a odiar tus técnicas de ilusión...-dijo Satsuki para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo, itachi sonrió la electricidad a su espalda y observo a su hermana apuntar hacia el con su espada envuelto en electricidad.

 **-chidori: lanza...-** murmuró Satsuki disparando desde la punta de la katana con su técnica se rayo un pequeño rayo en forma de lanza, itachi trato se esquivar a tiempo pero lo había atravesado en el hombro.

-jeje parece que has dominados todas las técnicas de elemento raiton a su repertorio, también con sus clones. -dijo itachi sin inmutarse por el golpe de satsuki.

-tch...que demonio te pasa, porque no te pone a pelear enserio...no a usado todo tu poder en esa pelea, que acaso no me toma enserio itachi! .-gritó Satsuki haciendo que itachi sonriera un poco.

-jejeje no hermanita, solo quería ver cuanto a mejorado, ahora que lo vi todo, supongo que es hora de mostrarte un poco de mi fuerza contigo, esta vez no iré muy suave contigo, tonta hermana...-dijo itachi activando su mangekyo sharingan.

 **Kakashi va kakuzu**

En el otro lado del bosque se puede ver una explosión, Kakashi hacia un sello de mano y aterrizó al suelo para lanzar un jutsu muy fuerte.

 **\- estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego...-** exclamó kakashi disparando por la boca una enorme bola de fuego de tamaño de un auto que iba directo hacia kakuzu.

 **\- estilo de tierra: armadura absoluta...** -murmuró kakuzu envolviendo todo su cuerpo en un tono gris oscuro metálico, en ese momento la enorme bola de fuego impacta de lleno a kakuzu creando una explosión que engulló todo su cuerpo con el fuego.

Kakashi miro el pequeño cráter que estaba envuelto en una pantalla de humo, tenia que mantenerse en guardia por posible ataque.

-con ese ataque que le infligir puede que haya sido suficiente para derrotarlo...pero tengo que estar seguro de que este muerto...-pensó kakashi mirando la pantalla de humo buscando cualquier señal de movimiento sorpresa.

En ese momento en el humo sale una mano disparada que iba directo a kakashi, esa mano desde el codo estaba unido a un especie de zarcillos negros, kakashi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ya que la mano agarro la ropa de su hombro y pronto sintió jalado hacia donde esta kakuzu.

En el centro del cráter, kakuzu se encontraba ileso a pesar de que su manto estaba chamuscado, pronto su mano atrapó a su presa y lo jaló para poder esperar a atacar con su golpe se gracia.

-...Su corazón es mio... **estilo de tierra: armadura absoluta..** -exclamó kakuzu envolviendo su otro brazo en un tono negro oscuro listo para atravesar el torso.

Cuando kakashi llegó a su rango de visión, kakuzu atravesó a kakashi con un potente puñetazo en el torso sólo para que kakashi desaparezca en una bocanada de humo.

\- un clon...en que momento! ..-exclamó kakuzu sorprendido.

Detrás de kakuzu aparece kakashi con su mano lleno de electricidad azul, kakashi estaba a paso de atravesar a kakuzu con su técnica.

\- se acabo, no podrá evadir a tiempo este ataque...-pensó kakashi para luego extender su mano envuelto de rayos con la intención de empalarlo por la espalda a su enemigo.

 **\- Raikiri!..**.-exclamó kakashi usando su técnica de firma, el brazo esta a un paso cerca de atravesarlo.

 **(*sonido de una costilla rota).**

Kakashi sintió una potente patada que freno su movimiento y fue enviado a chocar contra un árbol que estaba detrás suyo. Kakuzu con un reflejo sobrehumano había frenado el ataque de kakashi con una patada de mula con una fuerza devastadora en el pecho del ninja copia.

-...urgh...no podía haber esquivado a tiempo, no esperaba meno de un miembro de esa organización...-dijo kakashi adolorido mientra miraba a kakuzu con seriedad.

-tengo que admitir que casi me ganas, con que esa técnica raiton es lo que te hizo famoso eh...seria interesante poder aprenderlo, pero desgraciadamente para ti, conozco la debilidad de ambas técnicas sea el chidori y el Raikiri..-dijo kakuzu dando a kakashi la espalda, el ninja copia estaba sorprendido.

-..que, viste mi debilidad?..-preguntó kakashi sorprendido.

-así es, a pesar de que raikiri y el chidori es similar, ambos tiene la misma debilidad, ambas técnicas combina la velocidad y la fuerza que limita a que ataque a su enemigo en línea recta dejándote débil a cualquier contraataque de su enemigo o también atacar ante de que su enemigo ataque, no importa a que velocidad vaya, siempre frenare tu raikiri...-dijo kakuzu con un tono de burla mientra le salías zarcillos de hilos negros en su brazo.

Kakashi se levantó del árbol y comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su uniforme, Kakashi miro a su enemigo con seriedad, estaba herido por la patada que recibió y apena no había logrado causar un daño real a su enemigo.

\- es mas difícil de lo que creí, ataque con todo y lo único que logré fue destruir su equipo, ningún daño real pude infligir en su cuerpo, la técnica del jutsu de bola de fuego no tuvo efecto en el, tendré que usar esa técnica, no puedo seguir usando más chakra en esa pelea y tampoco pienso alargarla la batalla..tengo que terminarlo como sea posible..-pensó Kakashi dispuesto a ganar.

-Bien sí no vas a atacar, entonce lo haré yo..-exclamó kakuzu lanzando un kunai.

Kakashi lo desvío con su propio kunai, pero abrió los ojos al ver la etiqueta pegada al kunai y explotó creando una explosión de humo.

Kakuzu miro el humo que salio Kakashi cargando hacia adelante, su ropa mostraba señal de haberse dañado por la explosión, kakuzu sonrió y espero en el momento para atacar.

Cuando el ninja copia se acercó lo suficiente para que kakuzu extiende su brazo rápidamente y lo disparó directo a Kakashi.

-muere hijo del colmillo blanco, su cabeza es mía...-exclamó kakuzu atravesando a Kakashi por el torso con su mano que estaba envuelto de un tono negro metálico.

Justo en ese momento el cuerpo de kakashi se iluminó convirtiendo en un rayo que golpeó por completo al cuerpo de kakuzu.

-...ahhhh! ...maldición un clon de rayo...como cambio tan rápido de lugar...-pensó kakuzu mientra su cuerpo sufría una severa descarga eléctrica.

Debajo de kakuzu, sale kakashi debajo de la tierra y golpea con un uppercut con fuerza suficiente para levantarlo al aire.

Al ver a kakuzu en el aire, kakashi desaparece sólo para aparecer detrás de kakuzu en el aire y con rapidez lo inmoviliza, kakuzu trata de resistirse pero fallaba.

-sabe...fuiste un oponente muy fuerte...eres de los pocos oponente más difícil de vencer, subestimaste mi fuerza y no tuviste en cuenta de mi otras capacidades, por eso mismo voy a terminar contigo.-dijo kakashi para luego comenzar a caer de cabeza con kakuzu, comenzó a girar como sí fuera un taladro que va directo al suelo.

 **-..loto oculto**! ..-exclamó kakashi para luego saltar del peligro mientra que kakuzu termina enterrando de cabeza al suelo creando un enorme cráter y una explosión que libero grandes cantidades de polvos.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, en el centro del cráter se veía al zombie enterrado de cabeza hasta la cintura en el suelo dejando ver la parte inferior del cuerpo con las piernas colgados.

Kakashi miraba a su enemigo muerto y suspiro de alivio al poder vencer a un enemigo más fuerte.

-lo hice...tengo que agradecer a Guy por permitir enseñarme esa técnica...ahora tengo que ayudar a mis alumnos...-murmuró kakashi abandonando la escena detrás.

 **Con satsuki contra itachi.**

Satsuki apretaba los dientes mientra desviaba con su espada los rápidos ataques de kunai de itachi, aun con su sharingan madurado le era difícil seguir sus movimientos, poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno y tenia que hacer algo.

Cambiando de tácticas, Satsuki empujó a itachi con una patada al pecho haciendo retroceder, con itachi a una buena distancia, Satsuki preparós sacando las vendas de su muñecas revelados sellos de almacenamiento pegado bajo su muñeca.

Con sólo colocar chakra, invocó algunos shurikens entres sus dedos, itachi al ver eso , también saco de sus mangas algunos shurikens.

Ambos estaban en silencio esperando a otro realizar su moviendo, mientra tanto aparece kakashi para presenciar la pelea.

-vaya me sorprende que Satsuki puede mantener la pelea contra itachi, eh..-murmuró kakashi para luego enfocar su mirada en sakura y chiyo que estaba inconsciente, preocupado por lo que paso, se acercó y miró detenidamente hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-ya veo...ambos esta bajo el efecto de un fuerte Genjutsu, sin duda itachi es mas peligroso con sus ilusiones, espero que no caiga en eso satsuki...-pensó kakashi luego coloca su chakra en ambas para dispersar el Genjutsu.

-..dispersión...-murmuró kakashi haciendo que sakura y chiyo se despierte .

-...maldición...-murmuró somnolienta la anciana chiyo.

-...satsuki!...-despertó sakura de repente.

-(suspiro)...me alegro de que este bien...-dijo kakashi con alivio.

-kakashi-sensei...-murmuró aliviada sakura al ver a su sensei estar bien.

-que paso con el otro miembro de akatsuki kakashi-san...-pregunto chiyo al no ver a su otro enemigo.

-bueno, fue difícil la pelea, pero al final pude vencerlo, esta muerto...ustedes se encuentra bien...-pregunto kakashi con seriedad.

\- si, que vergüenza, vencido por un genjutsu, no hay peor humillación que un simple genjutsu...-se quejo chiyo mientras observaba la pelea de satsuki contra itachi.

-...aun con el entrenamiento de tsunade-sama, no pude ayudar a mi amiga en la pelea...no importa como mejore, siempre seré tan inútil..-dijo sakura mirando el suelo deprimida.

-(*suspiro)..no es necesario que se deprima por eso, es de esperar a que itachi no les pondría fácil, cayeron en una ilusión muy fuerte, hasta yo tendría problema para salir de eso...-murmuró kakashi, de repente se cae de rodilla al sentir el, dolor en su pecho.

-kakashi-sensei! ..-exclamó sakura para ayudar a su maestro.

-je je estoy bien, es que fue difícil con el...-dijo kakashi, sakura decidió curar usando sus técnicas médicas.

-por favor sensei, no te mueva, sufriste un severo golpe en su pecho y puedo sentir que su costilla esta rota, es un milagro que no perforó ningún parte vital del cuerpo.-dijo sakura colocando sus manos cubierto de un aura verde.

Mientra tanto satsuki y itachi se miraban el uno por el otro esperando para atacar.

Luego, sus manos se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras shuriken se iba y venía de sus manos. Los golpes de shuriken chocando con shuriken llenaron de bosque mientras los hermanos repetidamente disparaban shuriken al otro. Sin embargo, en el medio de eso, un segundo Itachi saltó sobre el primero con las manos engastadas en un sello manual.

 **"Estilo de fuego : balas de fuegos...-** , gritó el segundo Itachi, lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego a Satsuki.

Satsuki cargo chakra raiton en su espada y miró la bolas de fuegos a su rango de visión.

 **-chidori: katana...** -rápidamente Satsuki cortos todas las bolas de fuego con su espada envuelta en rayos, todas las bolas de fuego dispersado por la electricidad de su espada.

Ahora apuntando con su katana al clon de Itachi, exclamó su técnica.

 **-chidori:lanza**..-exclamó Satsuki disparando un lanza de rayo desde la punta de su katana extendiendo el ataque y atravesando al clon que se disperso por el impacto.

Ahora que el clon se fue, Satsuki cargó chakra de rayo en su cuerpo y con una mirada de determinación, Satsuki exclamó otra de su técnica de repertorio.. reuniendo toda la electricidad de su cuerpo hacia su mano derecha listo usar su otra variación de chidori.

 **-chidori :corriente**..-exclamó Satsuki concentrado todo el poder en su mano derecha para luego golpear su mano en el suelo y enviar grandes corrientes eléctricas directo hacia Itachi.

Itachi salto muy alto para esquivar ese ataque, en el aire, en ese momento, estaba satsuki en la rama de un árbol.

Itachi no pudo esquivar a tiempo ya que satsuki cargo contra su hermano y le apuñaló con su espada en el vientre sorprendido a su hermano.

Ambos terminaron aterrizando, itachi en el suelo y satsuki sobre su hermano con su espada clavado en el.

Kakashi , sakura y chiyo estaban sorprendido luego de ver toda la batalla, Kakashi observó con orgullo a su alumna al vencer a su hermano.

Satsuki observaba en silencio a su hermano y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el, pero no tenía que rendir, tenia que encontrar las respuesta.

-..sin duda te volviste más fuerte satsuki...estoy org...-itachi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que satsuki lo interrumpió.

-...solo cállate...no usaste todo tu poder aún, eso ya no importa, ahora que te vencí, quiero las malditas respuesta ahora...-amenazó satsuki mirando a su hermano con sus ojos sharingan.

Itachi no dijo nada y para la sorpresa de todo, itachi se rió a carcajadas.

-...sabe esa pelea sólo fue una pequeña prueba, nos volveremos a vernos satsuki, cuando la última vez que nos veamos, será la última, y si de alguna manera pierdo, te diré todo lo que se...adiós..-dijo itachi sólo para desaparecer en una bocanada de humo cubriendo todo el lugar.

Cuando el humo se disperso, en lugar de itachi estaba un cadáver de un sujeto con un manto negro con nubes rojas.

-..tch..maldición, ese infeliz...- dijo satsuki enojada por la huida de su hermano.

Satsuki escucho alguien gritar su nombre y miró a sakura y al resto con su sensei venir para acá.

Satsuki dejo su ceño fruncido y sonrió un poco al ver a ellos, al menos ella tenía amigos ahora.

 **Con Naruto, mashu vs kisame.**

Naruto y kisame chocaban sus espadas en un duelo de kenjutsu, Naruto apena lograba darle batalla ya que kisame se había vuelto más fuerte que ante y no sólo eso, su espada samehada había crecido un poco más grande siendo más letal.

-toma eso mocoso...-gritó kisame balanceando la samehada con la intención de causar más daño al rubio.

Naruto apena tuvo tiempo para bloquear el pesado ataque, pero la fuerza detrás de esa huelga fue suficiente para empujarlo hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda al suelo.

-...Sempai! ...-exclamó preocupada mashu ya que Naruto le había pedido de que se quedara en su lugar para observar la pelea, la batalla era entre Naruto contra kisame y ella solo podía interferir si Naruto lo llamará.

-...ves, esa es la verdadera fuerza de uno de 7 espadachines de la aldea de la niebla siendo yo el más fuerte de esa generación...un mocoso aficionado como tu no llegaría a ese nivel con esa lamentableme espada barata que tiene niño...-burló kisame moviendo se espada.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro enojado y miró a su enemigo, estaba enojado de que se burlara de su espada, ya que era su arma favorita, ahora mismo dejo a un lado las bromas y decidió poner a ese cara de pez en su lugar.

-sabe, has cavado tu propia tumba, imbécil, ahora mismo sentirá lo que está llamada espada barata puede hacer.-murmuro Naruto cambiando el dial al modo heavy y preparó su posturas.

-que miedo, je je je tu espada no podría con mi samehada mocoso, veamos que tan especial es su espada..-dijo Kisame cargando hacia su enemigo.

Naruto espero en el momento en que su enemigo intente levantar su espada para atacar y así podría contraatacar.

Kisame levantó su espada y con dio un tajo descendente hacia el rubio emiya, Naruto levantó su espada en una movimiento rápido golpeando la espada de kisame desviando un poco y salto hacia kisame con su espada en lo más alto de su cabeza para cortar a kisame en dos.

 **-Estilo pesado...-** dijo Naruto balanceando su espada hacia abajo con la intención de partir a kisame, pero el miembro de akatsuki esquivo a tiempo ese ataque, el impacto de la huelga partió el suelo a la mitad sorprendiendo mucho a kisame por la colosal fuerza en esa huelga.

 **\- pulverizador fatal!.** -exclamó Naruto su estilo más fuerte y letal de todas las técnicas del estilo heavy.

\- que demonio!..como puede tener tanta fuerza con esos brazos tan delgado!..-exclamó kisame usando la enorme samehada como su escudo para bloquear las furiosas huelgas de Naruto, con cada golpe que samehada recibe, hace retroceder poco a poco a kisame.

Los brazos de kisame le tiemblas por las fuerzas del ataques de Naruto.

Kisame gruño enfadado, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de ese aprieto.

-de que rayo esta hecho esa espada, como es posible que me superé tan rápido, hace poco lo tenia en la palma de mi mano, fuerza y velocidad, todo en una espada...tengo que hacer algo..-pensó kisame tratando de soportar todos los golpes de Gravity Blade.

Reuniendo todo el chakra en su espada, kisame logra golpear a Naruto con un fuerte huelga en su torso rasgando su ropa y hiriendo su torso en el proceso.

-Sempai...-exclamó asustada mashu al ver el daño que hizo kisame al golpear a Naruto con esa espada.

-..urgh! ..-Naruto retrocedió para tomar distancia, El rubio observó la herida de su pecho, poco a poco se iba curando gracia a la regeneración de la sangre uzumaki y de kurama.

Kisame sonrió y hizo sello de mano para lanzar su técnicas.

 **-estilo de agua: balas de tiburón de agua.**.-exclamó kisame disparando una torrente de agua que tiene formas de pequeños tiburones en tamaño de tiburones de crías.

Naruto cambio el modo heavy a light y preparó su espada con ambas manos.

 **\- Estilo ligero: lluvia de estrella fugaz.**..-exclamó Naruto moviendo su espadas en un aluvión de huelgas destruyendos el jutsu de kisame.

Kisame sonrió y aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de jutsus enviando más tiburones de agua con más potencia.

Poco a poco, Naruto estaba comenzado a cansarse y uno de los tiburone golpeó en el hombro haciendo que Naruto aprietes los dientes por el dolor.

Perdiendo el terreno, la ráfagas de balas de tiburones comenzaron a golpear sin piedad al rubio emiya causando gran daño a el.

-ahh...-exclamó Naruto siendo arrojado al suelo después de recibir grandes cantidades de daños.

Kisame sonrió de forma maniático y se cargo hacia el derribado Naruto con la espada en lo alto.

-es tu fin mocoso...muere con una muerte digna de ti!.-exclamó kisame bajando la espada hacia Naruto con la intención de terminar con su vida.

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando el final...

 **(Sonido metálico).**

Kisame abrió los ojos al ver esa chica interferir en la batalla, Naruto estaba sorprendido también a ver a su kohai salvar su vida.

-aléjate de mi...Sempai! .-gritó Mashu golpeando a kisame de distancia con su enorme escudo, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que kisame escupió sangre al recibir ese golpe en el pecho, kisame término cayendo al suelo y terminar rondando por la fuerza detrás de ese golpe.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad y miró a Mashu que se ponía adelante para protegerlo.

-..Mashu...-murmuró suavemente Naruto a ver a su kohai dispuesto a protegerlo.

-Sempai...yo..no puedo seguir quedándome a observan sin hacer nada, yo también quiero luchar a tu lado..-exclamó Mashu con su mirada de determinación.

Naruto sonrió luego de escuchar y se colocó a lado de Mashu mirando a kisame levantarse después de ese golpe.

-bueno Mashu, entonce lo haremos junto, como el dúo espada y escudo, esta listo Mashu? ..-exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa mientra preparaba su espada.

-hai sempai...estoy lista..-dijo Mashu levantando su escudo en guardia.

 **Ahora mismo Naruto y Mashu luchará contra el ultimo miembro más fuerte de akatsuki, podrá el Dúo espada y escudo, averigüen en el próximo capítulo de Naruto emiya.**

 **Fin del capitulo**


	18. OMAKE 2

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto emiya.

Vengo a dejar un nuevo Omake donde explicará el pequeño pasado de Alter y su creación en esa organización, en el siguiente Omake explicará la segunda parte.

 **Omake 2 : el dolor y la desesperación, la creación de cosmo entelecheia.**

en una ciudad en ruinas y en llamas, donde la desesperación abunda por doquier, cadáveres hechos cenizas, en todo lados hay destrucción y muertes.

Ese evento, se llamó la **Gran crisis** o como el **Genocidio mundial**.

Por causas desconocidas una enorme bestia de gran poder había aparecido de la nada, esa bestia era conocido su por su gran poder, era tan grande, que destruyó la mitad del mundo causando billones de muertes, su esencia, su ser traia la absoluta desesperación a aquellos de mentes débiles.

La pesadilla de todo el mundo, una bestia similar a un dragón inmortal de 10 cabezas, llamada la **Bestia negra.**

Muchos a intentado pero muchos fallaron, pero un grupos de héroes de grandes historias épicas junto con un chico que tenia un gran determinación por salvar a su mundo han luchado contra la poderosa bestia pero era demasiado poderoso para hacerle un rasguño.

Al final después de un 1 año, la bestia había sido vencido, pero a un precio caro.

Todos los héroes murieron sin posibilidades de revivir o ser invocado, sus almas borradas de la existencia y corrompida por la esencia de la bestia.

Solo el único sobreviviente el es chico que lucho contra la bestia negra. El chico llamado Emiya, el se encontraba bañado en la sangre de la bestia negra corrompiendo su ser y su alma.

El chico estaba al borde de la locura, había perdido a sus compañeros, amigos y sobre todo...una verdadera familia, uno por uno tuvo que ver por su propios ojos, como ellos desaparecía ante su ojos.

Al borde de la muerte, "Emiya" devoraba y bebía la sangre de la bestia sin pensarlo, su mente nublado por la agonía, la desesperación, la ira y la tristeza.

Cuando todo creía que "Emiya" se suicidaria por la cordura, Un bruja lo salvo de su miseria borrando toda su memoria y lo llevó a su propio refugio.

Con el tiempo, la bruja lo entrenó a todos su capacidades, aprendiós la magia verdadera, y aprendió a usar el poder de la bestia negra.

"Emiya" pronto cambio su identidad y se llamó a sí mismo "Alter", su mente destrozado y con un plan para salvar lo que quedaba de su mundo, Alter se obsesionó con recrear el Gran grial.

Un objeto omnipotente que le concede a las personas, deseos, desde dinero, fama, hasta poder. Con ese poder, podría restaurar el mundo, revivir a sus seres queridos como si nada hubiera pasado, para obtener el gran grial tenía que obtener 2 cosas.

1- un anfitrión que ofrezca su cuerpo para residir el cáliz omnipotente. En cierto caso un homunculo con numerosos circuitos mágicos.

2- usar el ritual de cielo sagrado, un ritual que abre una brecha al mundo donde reside el cáliz.

Con sus objetivos en mente, la bruja fundó Cosmo entelecheia, una organización compuesto por poderosos individuos con grandes habilidades, Alter viajó por el mundo en ruinas reclutando individuos potenciales que son sobrevivientes del Genocidio mundial.

Después de 3 años de reclutar grandes aliados, Alter el, único objeto que tenia cuando era joven, un objeto que un cierto vampiro troll le dio en el pasado, la copia de la caleidoscopio, combinado con la poderosa magia de la bruja, había usado el caleidoscopio para viajar al pasado y obtener los recursos necesarios para crear el ritual del cielo.

Ahora mismo Alter estaba mirando a su miembros de la organización, hoy había llegado ese día después de muchos de preparación.

\- es hora, después de muchos años, hoy, Cosmo entelecheia se moverán a la acción para salvar a la humanidad...-dijo Alter mirando a sus súbditos.

\- Hai Alter-sama! .-dijo todos los miembros con la mayor lealtad que podía decir.

Alter satisfecho por sus aliados, sacó de su manto una tarjeta y exclamó.

 **\- Magia de caleidoscopio: llave del pasado!** .-exclamó Alter creando un enorme portal de cristal espectral, el portal era tan grande que podía caber 7 personas.

Sin decir nada Alter y su grupo cruzaron por el portal abandonado su mundo destrozado y viajando al pasado con un único propósito para obtener el mundo que perdieron.

Cualquiera que intente interferir con la salvación de la humanidad, serán aniquilado por el bien del mundo, no hay excepciones, no importa sin son mujeres , niños ancianos, si alguien amenaza al plan de Alter, obtendrá la peor muerte de toda.

 **Fin del Omake**

Es un poco corto, lo se, pero ese Omake explica el oscuro pasado del antagonista, y su obsesión a recuperar el mundo, su lógico de ser un salvador hasta el punto de volverse un completo psicópata genocidio para salvar el mundo, hay un dicho para crear algo, debe destruirse, para crear el mundo, debe destruir algo de pasado, el sacrificio es...

La nación elemental, la era shinobi y todos los habitantes.

ALTER esta dispuesto a cambiar el pasado para un futuro mejor.

En el próximo Omake, se revelará los pasados de cada miembros de la organización. Y sus diferentes historias.

Espero que le gusten, y dentro de poco pondré la tercera parte del arco de gaara.

Así que bye bye amigos.


End file.
